Finally
by trina4real
Summary: My heart boiled with fire. He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me roughly. A kiss that once was sweet was now filled with a vile distaste. Harshly I pushed him away, he chuckled. "I hate you," I spat vindictively. "I love you too," He whispered.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning…

"Liss!"

"Liss!"

"Liss!"

"What!"

"Are you done yet, because I cannot sit here all day a do nothing while you a sparky play hooky. Think about others."

"Others! Who else is down there?"

"I don't know; let's see Dimitri, Abe, Adrian, Janine, Mia, Eddie…"

"Really!"

"No, but hurry up I'm starving, I thought you said you were ready?"

"I was, but me and Christian decided to play a game and things kinda lead to another when he started to—"

"Liss! Enough already ok. It's not good to throw up with an empty stomach."

"Rose, I thought it was to not drink on an empty stomach."

"Really."

"Yes, really." Lissa said as she walked down the stairs to see a smiling Rose.

"About time. I was starting to feel sorry for the people next door."

"How long have you been waiting down here?"

"Not long, but I do have something amazing to tell you and that's part of the reason I wanted to go to that new ice cream place on court."

"Why ice cream, you do realize it's not even twelve right, but ok." Lissa says while looking at the floor with a set expression."

"Liss, is something wrong?"

"No, no it's just—"

"Who is it? What happened and do I—"

"Like always it's you causing all this commotion down here. I should know when as soon as Liss surprised me by jumping off of my—"

"And like always it's you sparky working my last nerve. Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"

"No Rosie I don't. Now if you don't mind stepping out of my way so I can kiss my girlfriend" Christian said with a sardonic smile and kissing Liss on the lips.

Rose watched for all of 3 seconds before turning away with a sigh. "Will you guy's come on. I'm not going to magically become any less hungry."

When Lissa and Christian broke away they began on their way to the ice cream parlor.

While walking to the ice cream Rose couldn't help but notice Christian and Lissa's intertwine fingers. Rose sighed before putting in her earphones to listen to her I-pod, just as they began to whisper about something to each other that Rose could really care less about. The first song that started to play was Misguided Ghosts by paramore. Rose couldn't help but think about all the things she feels she like she's missing. Things have been really good and Rose just cannot understand why she feels this way. She can't help but feel as if something is about to happen, but she just doesn't know what. If it's good or bad she can't tell. As the song soon changes into something different Rose starts to wonder why the hell she hasn't gotten assigned her Moroi yet. Shouldn't she have gotten assigned as soon as she moved to here? Then suddenly she started to think about Dimitri and how ever since she brought him back he's been acting like he doesn't give a shit about anything and anyone. Especially her. What really hurt the most is that every time she see's him he doesn't even look at her or try to make eye contact even though they work together when planning an attack against the Strigoi. Worse when she sees Tasha talking to him, and how he stares at her so adoringly.

When they arrive at the ice cream parlor Rose is so caught up in her thoughts she doesn't even notice it when Christian and Lissa stop to look at her with sly smiles.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Nothing. It's just that were here and… and… and—"Lissa says trying to suppress a giggle.

"You were talking to yourself dumbo." Christian finishes for her.

"What did you hear?"

"Not much, but if you really are worried about Dimitri why don't you just talk to him?" Lissa says after she got her laughs under control.

"No way in hell am I doing that. If he wants to be an ass and don't want to speak to me I'm fine with that."

"You sure about that Rosie? Because you sounded like you wanted to stake my aunt."

"Just forget about, ok. I'm alright. Rose says as she gives Lissa and Christian a force smile.

"Ok, but I just don't want you to worry yourself too much. It's really bad for you, you know. Especially when we all know how you get when you can't find a release for all that pent up—"

"Enough Liss" Rose says laughing. "And why are you so happy huh? Christian cannot be putting it down that good."

Christian shoots Rose a glare when they stop at the counter to order their ice cream. "How you know what it sounds or feels like for a man to put it down, contrary to any guy you seem to bring home."

"Rose glares back at Christian before saying for your information the dick in my life is amazing, and yes, I would know" Rose say's that last part with a sardonic smirk.

"Can we please change the subject? No more talk of other's sex life. Rose didn't you have something to tell me?" Lissa said as they as sat down at the table by the window.

"Oh, yeah I meant to tell you guys that guess who Mia saw on court yesterday. Jesse Zeklos and of course accompanying him was Ralf."

"Really, didn't he like take off after graduation?"

"Yeah, he did, but now he's back and let's just say if we thought Jesse was hot before…" Rose eats a scope of her cookies and cream ice cream before continuing "Wow."

"Wow?" Lissa asks with a wry look.

"Wow." Rose replies with a thoughtful expression. "I just wonder why is back?"

"Maybe and I'm not stating the obvious, but just maybe he is just getting his assigned guardian" Christian says.

"Cool it fire boy."

"Well, whatever his reason is I still don't like him for all the things he did to us. Liss I want you to stay away from him, ok?" Rose says giving Lissa an unblinking look.

"Ok, and don't worry after what happened with Jesse I don't even want to talk to him. Ugh."

"Ok, can we please talk about something else? I almost bored stiff."

"Sure, pyro."

"Hey, has anyone seen Adrian lately." Lissa asks then both Lissa and Christian stare at Rose.

"What? It's not like I have a tracking device lodge in his head." Rose says staring at her ice cream as she took in another scoop. "Even though we do kind of now have this friends with benefits thing going on I really do not know where he is. Last I saw him was when he said he was going to go meet with some friends."

"Rose, you ever just thought about becoming a couple again with him?" Lissa asks.

"Yeah, the leash you have on him seems to just suffocate him" Christian inputs.

"Why would you say that?" Rose says with a menacingly look in her eyes.

"Look, Rose just stop dragging him around. We know when it comes to you; he'd jump off a cliff and break every bone in his body if you asked. What more do you want from the guy."

"He was absolutely horrific when you broke up with him. How did you guys break up anyway?"

Without glancing upward to look into both of their eyes Rose just said "It's complicated, but then again it something we both knew was possible, but really didn't know how to move past."

It was silent for a moment before Rose spoke first. "Hey, I'm all done with my ice cream."

"Oh, what a tragedy. How could that have happen" Christian said pretending to be shocked.

"You know what Sparky, you're really fun, and because you're so funny why don't you get me some more ice cream, so I won't accidently, you know; break every bone in your body." Rose said using a fake cheery voice.

Suddenly all three of them burst into uncontrollable laughter, and Rose couldn't help, but think that her life isn't so bad. Even though Rose would never admit it to herself or anyone else, her life is pretty awesome.

When the laughter died down Rose broke the silence and said

"No really, I want more ice cream pyro. Chop, chop" Rose said with straight-faced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter _2_**

~POV: Rose

After we left the ice cream place and few more threats to Christian I told the 'love birds' that I would catch them later, because I just couldn't help but wonder why Jesse was back. I mean I know he has to get his assigned guardian and all that, but… I believe there's another reason why he's back. I start to chuckle to myself when I think about how terrified Jesse and Ralf must be with me. I absolutely have nothing to worry about with that scumbag and his moron of a friend Ralf Sarkozy.

As I continue walking I hear someone call my name and when turn to look there's Adrian running up to me.

"Hey, Little Dhampir I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"Out" Rose said clearly annoyed by his sudden presence.

"Oh, I see out causing trouble" Adrian said with a grin plastered across his face.

"When am I never?"

"Well, are you busy right now?"

"Why?"

"Well if your not I was just wondering maybe" Adrian says while picking Rose up by her waist. "We could you know hang out…"

"Hang out…?"

"Yeah" Adrian says putting her back down.

"So by hang out you mean playing watching movies and eating popcorn, then im in."

When Rose starts to walk again Adrian catches Rose's wrist. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know, but" Roses phone soon goes off with a new text. "Please Adrian let's just watch a movie tonight."

"Ok, but afterwards that pretty head of yours better not forget that you're all mine."

"Ok see you later, bye" Rose says as she kisses Adrian's cheek before he leaves.

I look down at my phone and it's a text from my…. mother.

_**Text Message Received: 3:50 Pm**_

_** From: Mom**_

'_Rose report to the guardians building NOW.'_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

When I arrive at the guardians building everybody's in a flurry. I automatically switch to guardian mode and walk over to where I see Eddie is standing at a table looking at what looks like a map with other guardians that look familiar.

"—but it doesn't make any sense why would anyone want to bring in striogi in the first place?" Guardian Abrams asked.

"The question is how they would bring them inside. These maps do not show one place where striogi might be able to get in without notice" Guardian Reece inputs.

"But even if striogi wanted to get in they would have to break through the wards first. Is there any way could make sure there would not be any security breaches?" Eddie asks.

"Yes, were going have a selected group of guardians patrol around court on a daily basis to make sure this type of thing won't have a chance of happening again. Dimitri answered. It didn't take him long to gain his lethal status back in the past months.

"With that being said every guardian must be on alert and may report any suspicions they might have." Janine finishes. Does she always have to have the last word?

When the group disperses I figure this my chance to go ask some questions about what happened. The first person I seek out is Eddie. Who is talking with Janine and…Dimitri. I just tell my self to stop, suck it up and just walk over there. It doesn't matter if he's there it's not like I have anything to be worried about.

"So, can you explain to me what happened?"

"We had a security scare. Guardian Reece was doing a ward check and found that it was broken" Eddie responds.

"How?"

"We don't know there wasn't a stake found." Janine answers.

"Shouldn't we do more investigating on what caused it, so it doesn't happen again? Because whatever it was can happen again if we don't know what caused it since we know there wasn't a stake involved."

"We can't do that. The only thing that can be done now is to guard the wards. Further investigation is not necessary at this time. "You also cannot go investigating on your own if that's what you're trying to say. Just leave this to us." Dimitri disagreed with the hint of annoyance before him and my mother walked away.

What was his problem? Now he's shunning my suggestions. He has got to be shiting me if he even thinks I'm going to sit back and do nothing at all. Has he forgotten who I am?

"Hey, Rose are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, and by the way I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you know Jesse's back right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you like hung out with him since he came?"

"Not really. Well tonight there was going to be this party and me and Mia was going to go, and I guess he's going to be there."

"Ok. Where is this party and hey! How come I didn't already hear about this?"

"Well, I found out today it's suppose to be 'secret'.

"Huh, a secret party. We've been to how many of these supposedly 'secret' parties before?

"I know right was just going to ditch and just chill out somewhere."

"Ok, and remember that we're training tomorrow, so you better bring you're A game or that ass is grass."

"Don't worry I won't. I almost forgot" Eddie turns back around with a smirk on his face before leaving. "Dimitri is training with us tomorrow."

Just great. Just fucking great.

When I arrive home from the meeting all I want to do is shower, I have so many things on my mind and all I want to do is feel the hot water on my skin loosen up my muscles, and wish it could cleanse my mind and just give it a break. I run the shower, grab my I-pod from room and hook it up to my speaker. When I strip out all my clothes and enter the shower the first song that plays is Catch Me by: The Jezabels. I automatically start to feel calmer. When I'm finish showering I wrap the towel around myself and I'm met with the coldest refreshing breeze ever. I soon start to get ready and picking the outfit I'm going to wear over to Adrian's place and an outfit for late tonight when it's time for the party. While I'm deciding on rather or not to wear gray flats or my black sandals ones with my teal and gray shirt and gray denim cutoff shorts I got a call from Liss.

"Hey, Liss" Rose answers happy to hear her best friend.

"Hey, are you busy?" Lissa asks with no trace of emotion.

"No, I'm just deciding on what shoes to wear over to Adrian's why?"

"No reason. I'm just…" Lissa replied melancholy.

"What? What's wrong?" Rose asks with immediate concern.

"Nothing, I'll just talk to you later."

"Ok. Are you sure?"

"Yes" Lissa reassured tentatively.

"Alright, I don't have to kick any one's ass do I?" Rose asked seriously.

"No, I'm ok" Lissa responded lightheartedly.

"Ok, but do you want to come to this party with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Whose party is it?"

"I dunno, some royal I'm guessing, but who cares. So I'll pick you up at ten?"

"Ok and wear the gray flats."

"Thanks Liss. See you soon!"

"Later Rose!"

Slipping my feet into my gray flats and grabbing my I-pod I walk out and start on my way to Adrian's place.

At Adrian's place I'm sitting on his plush couch watching The Vow and Adrian is playfully twisting my hair around his fingers while kissing my neck down my and back up to my lips and I'm about ready to cave. Now he's biting my earlobe. That did it.

"Adrian, stop it."

"Why?" Adrian asks.

"…I thought you wanted to watch a movie."

"No, that's you wanted. I wanted to take you upstairs and drive you to the point of insanity."

Rose looks at Adrian and gets up and sliding her feet into her shoes. "You know, I'm kinda tired I think I'm going to go home now."

"What now?" Adrian looks at his phone. "It's only 8:00."

"Yeah. I know I'm just too sleepy to hang out all night, but I'll call you."

"Little dhampir…" Adrian gets up a grabs Rose by her wrist and looks her in her eyes with his deep green ones.

Rose looked into his eyes and saw the intensity behind it and how serious he really is about wanting to fuck her. Also she could feel his hard as a rock manhood pressing against her leg begging.

After one second more of looking into each others eyes he picked her up by her ass and carried her upstairs. With her legs wrapped around his waist she kissed his neck, collarbone, and back up to his soft, warm lips. He laid her down on his bed and began kissing her from her lips down to her thighs. As they kissed they tore at each other's clothes off until they were both bare.

"Little dhampir, you always seize to amaze me." Adrian says before swirling his tongue around Rose's left nipple before taking the whole thing into his mouth and nipping at it.

"Ah, Adrian…" Rose gasped while arching her back upwards from the sensation of him sucking on her nipples.

After sucking on her hard, beautiful nipples Adrian moved down to kiss Roses thighs, then moving back up to open them and kiss the inside. Adrian slowly put a finger inside of her wet core and then another and began to pump. Before adding a third finger he began eating her. Making her grip his hair and let out very audible moans.

"Adrian… I need you." Rose moaned out.

With one last pump Adrian sat up and lined himself up with her and pushed in, inch by inch filling her up.

"Fuck…" Adrian moaned once his cock was fully into her.

Adrian started off thrusting really slow, then quickly picked up a fast pace. With every thrust Rose would scream out his name.

"Rose… fuck…"

"Yeeesss Adrian! Keep fucking me!"

"Oh, yeah" Adrian said get faster "That's what you want you want me to fuck little brains out?"

"Yes! Fuck my brains out Adrian. Yes, oh yes!"

With that said Adrian once again pick up his speed once again causing the headboard on his bed to bang on the wall multiple times. Soon Rose felt a tightening in her stomach and she was about to go off the edge.

"Adrian, I'm going to come… Baby make me come!"

"Me too. Fuck… Rose."

A few more hard thrusts and

"Adrian!"

"Rose!"

They both came at the same time.

Pulling out of her Adrian lay beside Rose and kissed her neck and lips using a bit of tongue also.

The both of them just laid there together with Rose's head on Adrian's chest as he played with a strand of her hair.

"Adrian?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss us? I mean miss being together… as a couple?" Rose asked tentatively,

"….All the time."

"But… why?"

"Little dhampir… you're like a bad habit I just can't… quit…"

"It's the same here. Just so you know."

Adrian lets out a little chuckle and cups Rose's face and gives her another kiss before Rose starts to get dressed as Adrian goes to shower.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

When I'm to my room I'm greeted by an exasperated and bored looking Lissa. She looks like she's been here for a while. I look at the alarm clock and its 9:45. How long has she been here?

"Hey, Liss! When did you get here?" Rose asked surprised.

"Oh, I just got here." Lissa replies. Lie. I can feel it in the bond that she's lying. For what reason I don't know, but will I find out. You bet your ass I will. I figure if I just keep probing she will eventually come out with the truth instead of me directly asking her why she's lying.

"So, what's up, how are you?" Rose say's slipping out of her flats.

"I'm ok. What about you?"

"I'm great actually."

"I see. So I'm guessing you two are back together?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking about becoming a couple again but…" Rose says as she picks out a pair of black jeans to go with her red and black shirt.

"But what?" Lissa asks as she goes to pick out accessories for Rose to wear.

"I just feel… that even if we might not get back together… I can't."

"Can't what?"

"…Can't not want him in my life. I'm going to want to see him. I going to want to spend time with him and… I just can't give that up or give up on him… if he decides that one day he's tired of not whatever this is were doing and wants more. What if I'm not ready to be a couple again? And he just never speaks to me again? What if we do become a couple again and he never spares one glance at me?" Rose says wistfully.

"Rose, I understand what you're going through and I think that even if you don't end up getting back together with Adrian he's not going to abandon you. It may hurt, but he just may be willing to stand by your side as a friend if that's what you want. He cares about you."

"Thank you Liss." Rose says as she gives Lissa a hug.

"No problem, this" Lissa points to her head "Isn't the only bond we've got."

"Well, enough about me and my excessive problems what about you?"

"What about me. Nothing's wrong. Nothing ever changes with my life."

"Yeah right, you and Christian are practically the 'super couple' other couples wish they could be. Plus you're life is awesome. Nothings the same because everyday is something new with you." Rose informs Lissa as she changes clothes.

"Yeah, the royal parties, meetings with Tatiana, and practicing more spirit with Adrian. I guess you can so." Lissa says emptily.

"Liss, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just... Rose have you ever sensed anything weird between me and the boys I've ever dated before."

"No, not really except… that you seemed kind of bored. I just assumed that the guy was boring as a blank wall" Rose picks up her shoes and sits next to Lissa. "Why?"

"I'm just… thinking about what went wrong in my past relationships."

"Ok, but don't get your self down missy. Ok. How do I look?" Rose asks standing up.

"Great, better if you added that black necklace." Lissa advises

"Yeah, and that reminds me" Rose goes over to her drawer and pulls out a purple bracelet. "Here wear this. I got it for you yesterday."

"Thanks Rose!"

"No problem, I figured because you seemed a little down this week I would buy you something to cheer you up."

"Ok. Ready?" Lissa pulls out a camera and pushes her and Roses cheeks together and smiles. "Cheese!"

"Time to party!" Rose and Lissa say elated.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~POV: Jesse

I can't believe I agreed to come to here. I should have never listened to my father. How can I just come here and change my plans so quickly. I had it all mapped out. It was always my duty to take on the politician role of my dad and his father. It couldn't be avoided. To be truthful I wanted it. I want it more anything to lead people. I want to the one they all can look to. I just don't understand why here of all places. It's not like I really missed anybody except Ralf Sarkozy, but we talk daily, and he's been keeping me updated on all sorts of things that's been going on. I guess that's what caused me to make my decision to come here. I keep thinking about the day my dad talked to me about moving to court.

Flashback:

"Son, we know that you have been improving ever since that… incident at St. Vladimir's. Therefore we believe you should go to live at court for awhile."

"Dad, I don't think that's a good idea. There is no point in me moving to court when I'm planning on building a life away from it." Jesse say's without taking his eyes from his laptop.

"I know you want to carry on the title as a politician, but I think the best way to do that will be to go to court. It's what I did, it's what your grandfather did, and his grandfather did. If you really want people to listen to you and know you, you have to go to court."

"Dad" Jesse say's annoyed now looking his father in the eyes "I will think about it. Now if you don't mind I busy."

"Ok, son. Carry on with your work I know you must be very busy." Jesse's father say's leaving his son's room/office.

Jesse then turned is attention back to his laptop while smirking. He logged on to Skype to chat with Ralf.

"Hey Ralfie."

"How's it been Jess?"

"Pretty good. Annoyed. Dad keeps trying to get me to go live at court."

"Well why not? Things around here are pretty great. You know the parties, women."

"Oh, how tempting that all sounds I'm worried about my work. Mostly. I'm going to take on my family's legacy and become a politician."

"Really. Hmm. I never really picked you as a guy to take on a family legacy."

"What do you mean?" Jesse say's looking at Ralf skeptically.

"I mean look at you wanting to take on your father's legacy. Have you forgotten all about The mânâ …?"

"What? They still have meetings?" Jesse asked surprised.

"You completely written it off haven't you. Well I haven't" Ralf said grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Come to court and join us Jess. The people here are great. Nobody even knows what we do with the compulsion. Remember what we did at St. Vlad's? This is bigger, better."

"How good are they in compulsion?" Jesse asks completely intrigued.

"Awesome. You haven't seen real compulsion until you seen them use it."

"Wow… Ok."

"So, you're coming to court right?"

"What do you think dip shit?"

"How soon?" Ralf asks ecstatic.

"A couple days why?"

"We have to plan a party that's why. To welcome you to court."

"Ralf… since you're throwing me a party you better have the good shit there too."

"Don't worry Jesse I got you. There are more than one supplier here at court. No more sneaking around. We can do what the fuck we want around."

"Just how I like it."

Just when Jesse was about to shut his laptop down Ralf spoke again.

"Oh yeah, I here they're looking for a new leader."

"What?" Jesse tried to ask Ralf, but it was too late because he had already signed off.

Sighing Jesse shut off his computer.

The mânâ … I haven't thought about the mânâ since that incident at St. Vlads. How the hell was I suppose to know that what we we're doing would cause the school wards to weaken. Lissa Dragomir. That's was the worst mistake of my life trying to get her to join us. Oh, princess Vasilisa this oh, princess Vasilisa that. Why the fuck is she so important? And her blood whore of a friend Rose Hathaway. That bitch. I guess since I'm going to be moving to court I could start plotting some revenge. I can't believe that whore. I'll show her who the fucking boss is.

Flashback end

Now I'm here at court and I'm on my way to first mânâ meeting here. When I arrive to the building Ralf told me about I went up to the door and a man was standing there.

"Password?"

"The hand."

The man then let me in and when I walked in someone immediately walks up to me.

"Jesse Zeklos I presume son of Howard Zeklos."

"Yes, and you are Jacob Tarus. My father has talked about you before." Jesse says shaking Jacob's hand.

"Yes, I didn't know you were part of the mânâ?"

"Well I was during school, and I heard about the one here and decided to join."

"That's good. You need influential people on your side if you ever plan on ruling the moroi world one day. Are you planning to take on your family's legacy and become a politician?"

"Yes, that's the plan" Jesse answers.

"Very, good you seem to be on the right track. Come meet someone very important, Rufus Tarus."

"Hello sir."

"Rufus this is Jesse Zeklos."

"Nice to meet you Jesse."

"Rufus Jesse is interested in politics. Do you think he could be of assistance of you?"  
"Is that so? Well I can show you the ropes."

"Thank you sir" Jesse says trying not to sound to excited.

"No problem. We mânâ members help out each other, but Jesse you do realize that being associated with me and Mr. Tarus here you will rise in the ranks pretty quickly… and the higher you go the deeper you're in this thing right. It makes it harder for you to escape the life you soon lead. The money, pleasures, influence, and power you will wield would be unbelievable."

"Sir… I'm willing to lead that type of life. I'm ready."  
"Ok, then" Rufus says patting Jesse on the back. "We are going to become good friends."

The rest of the meeting I spent being introduced to so many royals I only ever heard or read about, but then I was token to a back room that had books shelves all around the room and multiple sofas, chairs and a mini bar.

"So, Jesse are you marked?" Anthony Badica asked with grin plastered on his face.

"Marked?"

"He means do you have the tattoo?" Nathan Ivashkov clarifies while holding a glass of scotch.

"No."

"Well, I guess if your going to be apart of all of this" Nathan gestures all around him. "That's going to have to change."

"Indeed it will have to." Anthony agrees. "Lee go get the tools."

"Lee?" Jesse asks.

"Lee Szelsky. Kid you have to learn, a lot of people to meet. You're lucky we like you. By the time we're done with you… you'll be one of the best."

When Lee Szelsky comes back with a tattooist tools all the elite royals I'm now affiliated with surrounded me as I got… marked. The tattoo is on the inner wrist with a cross design.

"Your official now" Jacob Tarus says.

Behind the people surrounding Jesse, Rufus Tarus talked with Anthony Badica.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, if we train him to be the best he could become king. Who better? It could give that Dragomir girl a run for her money when Tatiana steps down from being queen. And with the mânâ's influence on him and some compulsion he can definitely change people's mind about…anything."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Very."

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

The next few days after the mânâ meeting/ initiation went by smoothly. Actually moving here may have been the best decision I could have ever made. The many opportunities that started rolling in have been great. Not to mention Ralf was right. The parties have been fantastic and I the women around (moroi and dhampirs) just can't contain themselves around me. Being royal has its pros. I'm also training with compulsion and I'm becoming better at it, even though practicing this shit is not as easy as it may seem.

Working for Rufus Tarus I've made one hundred thousand dollars in one day, not that I need money because I've got plenty. Life has been great so far. Tonight I'm going to this party Camille Conta's having I can't believe it's just been a week since I got here. Surprisingly I haven't seen come in counter with that Lissa and her bitch of a friend Rose. As I'm on my way out the door I see Christian Ozera, and he's fuming. Perfect.

"Ozera."

Christian stops walking and turns to look at Jesse. "I guess it is true that you're here at court. Can't say I'm surprised."

"Funny. Where's the princess?" Jesse says with no trace of laughter in his voice.

"Why?"

"No reason. It's just that when I used to see you two she was always hooked onto your arm. And now that she's not here I'm just wondering where your better half is. When she was around you she did make everyone else think you weren't going striogi."

"What the fuck do you want Jesse?" Christian asks becoming annoyed every second that goes by.

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out the social dynamics here on court."

"What do you mean social dynamics?"

"You still don't fucking get it do you?" Jesse asks shaking his head. "Without Lissa you are nothing. No one would even look at you."

"I'm not going to let you fuck with my head Jesse. If anybody should be shunned it should be you. You almost got people killed did you forget that?" Christian yells back at Jesse venom lacing every word before walking away.

"You know the offer still stands…" Jesse tells Christian before he walks past him.

"Yeah, like I'd ever join you," Christian snarled.

I continue on my way after that little detour with Ozera. It's a pity that he has to depend on Lissa and her status to even be acknowledged. When I arrive at the party it's already in full swing. It's only 8:30. These people don't waste time. As long as there are plenty of 'party favors' this might be a great night. I start to make my way over to Xander Badica who's sitting with a group passing a blunt around.

"Mind if I join in?" Jesse says to Xander.

"Jesse, where have you been? Pick one," Xander greets Jesse with a Cheshire grin. "We've got Blue widow, Durban poison, Blue dream, Purple Haze."

"Dude how'd you get all of these?" Jesse asks as he lights a Purple haze.

"Let's just say being an earth user comes in handy."

Just like that began an awesome night full of partying.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Around 10:00 I'm talking to Ralf and Brandon Lazar while Camile Conta and her posse keeps throwing out flirty comments. Camile then walks over and comes to talk to me.

"Hey, Jess enjoying my party?"

"Yeah, it's cool, but there is one thing that's not."

"What is it?"

"You."

"Really, well excu—"Camile starts taken aback.

"You're actually pretty hot," Jesse says full attention on Camile.

"Well, you're more than hot. And because of that I'm provoked to," Camile moves in closer to Jesse. "Kiss." Camile then kisses Jesse and they began to full on make out.

"You wanna come to place?" Jesse asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes, just let me tell Carly—"Camile replies overjoyed.

"I'm going to go by the bar." Jesse tells Camile not really caring.

As I'm walking over to the bar something or rather somebody catches my attention. Act 1 of revenge. When I'm at the bar I decide to listen to eavesdrop on what 'her' and the princess are saying.

"—No Liss it is not ok. It's a huge problem and it's infuriating."

"Rose, just talk to him."

"I can't Liss."

"Yes, you can. If not I promise I will."

After at least a minute of Rose staring down Lissa Rose agrees.

"Great. Now—"

"Hey, Rose" Allan slurs drunkenly.

A moroi by the name I remember being Allan I, a water user, interrupts them. This should be good.

"Bye whoever you are," Rose replies without turning around.

"It's—"

"I really don't care who you are," Rose interrupts nonchalantly.

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to… you know."

"Excuse me?" Rose asks truculent as she turns around to face Allan.

"I can take you back to my place if you want."

Rose just stood glaring at Allan with a dangerous look. This caused our buddy Allan here to continue.

"If you want sex too I'm willing to do that too."

"I'm going to give you three seconds, no two seconds to get the hell. Away. From me. If you're not gone then I swear you will never speak another word again."

With that being said and the way almost everyone was looking over here Allan left before he was able endure the pain he knew would come if he didn't leave.

When Rose turns back around while Lissa goes to order them drinks, I decide to make my move.

"I see your still breaking hearts Rose."

Rose facial expression changes from utter shock into belligerent.

"Fuck off Jesse. I don't have time for your witty quips."

"It's a shame that you turned down Allan. He seemed just like the type of moroi you'd be interested in."

"You would know you're just as pathetic as him."

"Yeah right, Rose I can have any girl at this party if I wanted to without even trying," Looking Rose over Jesse adds "Maybe even you."

"That ship sailed a long time ago." Rose tells Jesse not looking at him.

"And I wouldn't touch you with you with a ten foot pole," Jesse says affront.  
"You know what Jesse your such a scumbag. You deserve what I did to you."

"What about you, you're repulsive. It's no wonder you strike fear in anyone that comes in contact with you. You will never be able to keep anything good in your life. Nobody wants you," Jesse tells Rose while glaring at her.

"Shut your fucking mouth Zeklos. I almost killed you once don't think I'm incapable of doing it again," Rose yells at Jesse.

"It's true. I'm just stating the truth," Jesse tells Rose nonchalantly.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You better leave before things turn unexpectedly wrong for you very fast," Rose says seething.

"Hey Rose, I got your favorite." Lissa says but then see's Jesse.

"Jesse," Lissa nods politely.

"Lissa, how are you?" Jesse asks as though nothing just happened between him and Rose.

"Good" Lissa replies trying to be polite.

"Well, I'll be seeing you both around. Bye." Before Jesse leaves he touches Rose's hand before she snatches it away. "Bye Rose."

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"Nice place." Camile tells Jesse.

"I know."

"Well, so—"

Jesse cuts Camile off by starting to make out with her. As they make out Jesse unzips Camile's Pink skirt as Camile steps out of her matching heels. Without breaking their kisses unless to take off the other's shirt they make it to the bedroom. When they both reach the bed Jesse is in his boxers and Camile is in her underwear and unhooked bra which disappears within three seconds.

"Jesse, do you have a—"Camile asks breathlessly when they pull apart.

"Yes." Jesse says kissing her collarbone.

"Ok, your—"

"No need to talk." Jesse says as he reaches in his dresser and pulls a condom out.

Jesse's about to slide the condom when Camile stops him by pushing down on his back.

"Not yet," Camile says as she goes down on Jesse.

Camile try's pull her head up to comment, but Jesse pushes it back down. Camile thinking Jesse just wants her to go lower deep throats him.

When Camile sits up Jesse flips Camile over her back and enters her.

"Jesssseee!" Camile all but screams out as Jesse picks up his speed once again.

"Shit Jesse… Oh, yesss fuuuccckkk meee!"

Jesse feels Camile tighten around him and knows she's very close.

"Ah, shit Jesse I'm going to come… You're gonna make me come!"

Jesse picks up his speed again and Camile comes and a few more seconds Jesse reciprocates.

Jesse pulls out of Camile and gets up and goes to the bathroom with the condom wrapped in toilet paper and throws it in the trash. Camile then starts to get dressed when Jesse puts his boxers on. When Camile's dressed Jesse walks her to the door.

"Bye Jess. That was great," Camile says contemplating on kissing Jesse.

"Bye" Jesse says stepping back inside to avoid kissing her and closing the door.

I went to my bedroom and couldn't help but laugh. Almost every guy was trying to fuck Camile tonight. They talk about her like she's the best fuck ever.

All I felt was boredom.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

This next morning I'm talking on the phone with Ralf while eating fruit loops on my couch playing the Call of Duty: Black Ops II that I got before it even hit the stores.

"Well, how was it?" Ralf asked persistently.

"How was what?" Jesse asks smirking.

"You know, fucking Camile."

"It was alright."

"Alright? Are you fucking joking Jesse do you know how hard it's been trying, and by the way not succeeding to fuck her," Ralf asked befuddled.

"I really don't understand what all the hype is, but next time if it comes down to who wants to fuck her, you have first dibs" Jesse tells Ralf completely serious.

"Deal! And hey did you see what happen to Allan? He got bitched out by Rose!"

"Yeah. I was right there, he looked like he was about to shit his pants."

"They say he asked could he fuck her and she just went all berserk."

"He asked for a little more than a fuck."

"What, did he ask for blood?" Ralf asked jokingly.

"And sex."

"Wow. I haven't heard of anyone ask her that in a while. Do you think she did it even though she put on that big show?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure that she was wasn't up to it buddy, but you never know."

"Wow. I'm also surprised that you haven't came up with some sort of plan to get back at the bitch."

"That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. I've got an awesome plan in the works. So are you in or not?"

"I knew you just didn't come back to just join the mana, and see me of course. Are you just spreading rumors like last time?"

"No, that's in the past. We have to do more damage this time, have proof that what we say is the absolute truth. So are you in?"

"I'm in," Ralf answers without hesitation.

"Awesome. Now," Jesse says completing a mission his game. "Come over so I can tell you the plan."

"What time?"

"7:00."

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

That night Ralf came over and I told him all about magnificent plan to ruin Rose. I help but feel smug.

"Wow, this bitch won't know what hit her." Ralf said dumbfounded looking at Jesse after he processed what it was they were going to do.

"You're right. She won't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

~POV: Lissa

I can't believe this. I'm at Rose's daily practice and Dimitri is here today. And things have been going… great. I know Rose was nervous about him coming to practice today. I think it just pains her to be around him. Yesterday night I told her to talk to him so I'm hoping she will so they can just let bygones be bygones. I understand what she's going through and how hard it can be being separated from the one you love especially if you both are being stubborn and don't want to confess how much you just miss being with each other. I mean from the looks of it they are really getting along… maybe just a little too much. I take a look at their auras and… there's a lot…. of tension between the two. I move down lower so I can hear what their saying.

"—Can you stop treating me like a child!"

"Why should I, because obviously you still act like one."

"I'm not, your just being an ass—"

Rose tried to strike Dimitri another blow to the head, but he beat her to the punch causing her to fall on her butt."

"You need to pay more attention to your opponent. I thought you would have remembered that I guess I was wrong."

Nothing else was said after that.

When practice ended I walked over and talked to Rose.

"Hey Rose. Great practice."

"Not too great to me. It was excruciating."

"I see you didn't take my advice then…"

"No, but I will. It's just that when I was going to do it earlier I saw him with Tasha and I just couldn't do it."

"It's ok. Just catch him when he's by himself."

"Ok. Did you come alone? Where's sparky?"

"Yeah, I decided to come alone. Plus you and I need some girl time anyway."

"I knew you loved me!"

"Of course I do silly."

When we were about to leave the gym Dimitri and Eddie walked past.

"Hey, Rose good luck not falling on your ass today." Eddie said sarcastically.

"Ok, laugh it up, but lets see who's on their ass tomorrow, you're my partner."

"You're on. Hey Lissa."

'Hey Eddie.

"Where's Christian he didn't come practice with us today?"  
"I think he said he had something to do with Tasha today."

"Ok. Hey, Dimitri are you going to come to our practices regularly now?"

"Sure, why not."

"Ok. See you guys later, and Rose and Lissa Mia wants you guys to come over later."

"Ok," Lissa says while Rose is still staring at Dimitri.

When Eddie exits the gym it's just Rose, Dimitri, and me. It's pretty awkward because they are staring at each other intently.

"Well, Rose I'll just wait for you at your place."

Rose looks over at me. "No, we can leave now if you want."

"No, I have to pick something up anyway."

"Ok. I'll meet you at your place instead."

When I exit the gym I close the door to make sure they have their privacy.

Since I Rose is talking with Dimitri I reluctantly decide to go back to my place. Yes, reluctantly because if I do I know there's a chance I might run into Christian and things haven't been going well for us lately. Our situation is pretty confusing. Its not like he did anything wrong it's just that… I don't know. Everyday is like a routine and I'm tired of doing same thing. I want change. I want to feel free to do whatever I want and not have wear a mask and pretend to be perfect. And you know hiding these feelings from Rose has been a real bitch because I know she is starting to suspect something is wrong. I just don't want her to know right now. She is going through enough as it is I don't want to trouble her with my own relationship problems. No this time I want to help her with whatever she's going through first. She's always putting me first and it's about time I start doing the same.

When I arrive at my place I open the door and go upstairs to see Christian already up there. So much for avoiding him. Before I can even ask him anything he speaks first.

"Where were you last night?" Christian asked relatively calm.  
"I-I went out with Rose to a party," Lissa tells Christian hesitantly.

"Well, while you were out partying last night I was trying to figure out what's going on between the both of us," Christian says irately.

"I—"

"What, you were going to call me? Then why didn't you? I didn't even know what happen to you yesterday. I called."

"I know we were supposed to go out last night, but Rose asked me did I want go to this party with her and couldn't let her go by herself," Lissa tells Christian almost pleading for him to understand.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Lissa asked confused.

"Why do you always drop everything including me just to go to some stupid party with Rose?" Christian asks while pacing the room.

"She's my best friend Christian."

"And I'm your boyfriend. It's supposed to be me and you remember?"

"Christian," Lissa sighed. "I can't just stop doing things with Rose I'm going to always want to be around her."

"I don't want you to avoid her. I want you to hang out with her; I'm not trying to control your life. All I want is for you to stop avoiding me," Christian tells Lissa discontented.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"What's wrong Liss? Just tell me so we can fix this," Christian holds Lissa's hands.

"…. I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know Lissa? What do you want?"

"I don't know what I want!" Lissa cried.

"We can't do this Liss. I can't be separated from you again. I'll miss you too much. Just answer this: do you want this? Do you want us?" Christian asked trying not become so worked up.

"..."

Christian crushed, let go of her hands and before leaving he said, "Let me know what you decide…"

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

When I heard the door downstairs shut I broke. I broke down and cried my eyes out. I can't believe that just happened. He asked me did I want to be with him and I couldn't give him an answer. Why couldn't give him an answer! A couple of minutes later I faintly hear footsteps and keys. I hurry to the bathroom trying to stifle any cries from escaping my mouth. I look in the mirror and wipe my eyes with tissue. When I feel like I can control my tears I walk downstairs and I'm greeted by a vibrant Rose. I guess she hasn't opened up her mind to my feelings yet. Right now, that's a blessing. Forcing a smile I try to push what happen with Christian to the back of mind a focusing on what Rose is talking about.

"So how did it go with Dimitri?"

"It went…great actually," Rose answers sounding very lively.

"Really? What happened?"

"We just talked about why everything was so awkward between the two of us. We um… cleared it up."

"That's great!" Lissa tells mood becoming better by the minute.

"Yeah, it is. And he said that he wants to start training like we used to."

"Again that's great, but really I'm happy that you guys patched things up."

"Me too. So, how about that girl time we promised to have?"

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"You have to be joking?" Lissa asks cheerfully.

Lissa and Rose were at a spa on court getting manicures, pedicures.

"No, I'm serious. It was hilarious, but anyway I can't wait to start extra practices with Dimitri. It'd be just like it used to," Rose says truly excited.

"Except this time you're not lusting after him."

"Yeah…"

Lissa looked over at Rose with a confused look on her face before asking, "Your not lusting after him again are you?" Lissa questioned.

"No. I mean I have Adrian. You know he smokes, drinks and is great in bed."

"Yeah. Wait, no," Lissa says realizing what Rose said.

Rose smirked then asked sarcastically, "Gosh Liss what would Christian do if he found out?"

Quickly changing the subject Lissa tells Rose that she and Adrian have been advancing in learning more about spirit.

"Adrian is becoming better at healing and I think I'm getting a hang of dream walking."

"Really, wow," Rose says happy for Lissa.

"Yeah, I'll try to visit you tonight."

"Cool, but have you discovered any other things spirit users are able to do?"

"Well, we read that this guy could disguise his aura and were trying that out and then we read another report about some kind of telekinesis advantage spirit has."

"There's also this thing where you can other people's mind. Oksana the spirit user I met and her husband Mark who is shadow kissed can do that.

"Yes, I remember you telling me about her. We can add that to the list as well."

"That's great. I should come to your practices more," Rose said more to herself than to Lissa.

"This is so relaxing," Lissa decided feeling very elated.

Rose looks over at Lissa before saying "I'm glad you're happy. Actually you look happier than you been in a while."

"Well, you are my best friend and you do make me happy so, I'm happy when we hang out like this and just relax."

"Me too, Liss," Rose agrees.

"Oh, yeah I meant to ask you what exactly happened last night with Jesse."

"He's just the same jerk he's always been. He was very lucky I didn't kick his ass last night," Rose replies bitterly.

"You looked pretty pissed when I came back with our drinks."

"You would think he would have learned his lesson the last time he messed with me."

Taking a look at Rose's aura Lissa decided to change the subject. "Do you want to go shopping?"

"Yeah, sure," Rose asks noticing the quick change in subject.

"Ok, that's where we'll go next."

"Liss?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

Lissa sighed. "It's just that… we haven't hung out for a while without disturbances and I don't want to ruin this day by talking about how Jesse is being the same jerk he's always been."

"I'm sorry Liss. I don't want to ruin our day together. And I also want us to have more days like this," Rose confessed.

"It's ok," Lissa tells Rose kind heartedly.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

When our nails were finished we started walking to the store I told Rose about to show her this dress I've been dying to show her. As we walked arm in arm I thought about more about how good it feels to just be a peace and with my best friend. Truthfully I missed this. When we arrive at the store I immediately pull Rose inside and show her the dress I saw. It's a white dress that is heart shaped at the top with a bottom that's similar to a tutu.

"This dress looks so… amazing," Rose states as she stares in awe.

"I know. When I saw I just thought that it was so…"

"You," Both girls said in unison.

"What? Me?" Rose questions.

"Yeah, when is saw this dress I thought you should wear it."

"No, Liss this dress is totally you."

"Well I think it'll look more awesome on you," Lissa tells Rose truthfully.

"I don't think so," Rose denied.

"Please Rose. You know what if you won't buy it I will."

"Liss don't," Rose pleaded.

Instead of answering Rose verbally Lissa bought the dress and handed the bag over to Rose.

"Fine, but since you bought this dress for me I get to buy something for you too."

"Ok."

Walking around with Rose she finally selects an outfit. The outfit she picks is black lace jeans with a off the shoulder sparkly gray shirt.

"What do you think Liss?" Rose grinned.

Lissa stares at the outfit for a moment and then replies, "Ok."

"You sure you're ok with this outfit?" Rose asks skeptically.

"Yeah," Lissa replied trying not to sound uncertain.

Rose buys the outfit and gives the bag to Lissa.

"Thanks. Anywhere else you want go?"

When we leave the store we decide to make one more stop to a nearby restaurant, but on our way there we run into Christian.

"Hey, Sparky where have you been all day?"

Before speaking Christian looks at Lissa. "I'm spending the day with Aunt Tasha. I see you're having a lot of fun."

"Yeah, we've been having a blast," Rose agrees gleefully.

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes. It's just me and Rose today."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Christian says hiding his irritation.

When left Christian it was such a relief. Even without looking at him I could tell he was practically glaring at me. I was so happy when we reached the restaurant. When we sat down a waiter came to get our drink orders. When he left Rose and I talked about random and funny things which picked my mood right back up. When the waiter left again with our food orders Rose phone started to ring.

"Hello," Rose answered happily.

As I take a sip from my strawberry lemonade I can't help but feel like despite what's going on with me and Christian today has been great. Even though tomorrow I'll have to deal with problems I can still relish today. I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Rose who's still on the phone with who I guess is Adrian.

"No, I'm busy I cannot come over," Rose tells Adrian teasingly.

"Why can't I get a break for one day Adrian?"

"I'm not saying I don't want to see you. Just not today," Rose claims becoming more frustrated.

"That's fine with me." Rose says while looking dejected.

"Ok, well don't call me anymore; better yet I don't even want to see you." Rose snapped ending the call.

Our food arrives a second later and we start to eat. I can't stand this silence and I don't even need to take a look at Rose's aura tell she's more than upset.

"Rose have you ever thought about going away for a few days?"

"Well, yeah I've thought about that plenty of times. Why?"

"We should leave court a few days. Not now of course but whenever you want."

"Ok. Sounds fun," Rose says pleasantly.

"But if you feel like things are spiraling out of control you come to me. Ok?"

"Ok, but Lissa I'm supposed to be the one to take care of you remember."

"I know, but you're my best friend and you can tell me anything. Even if it's about me," Lissa tells Rose seriously.

"Ok. I got it sergeant Lissa," Rose jokes.

"Great. So where would you want to go?"

For the rest of the meal they talked about places they both wanted to visit and fun things they would like to do. When they were done eating and paid the bill they were in fits of laughter.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

We walked to Mia's place and I checked my phone for the time as Rose knocked. It's 9:34. I also got a new voicemail. Just when I put my phone back in my pocket Mia opened the door.

"Hey you guys," Mia greets surprised.

When they walk inside they notice what Mia's wearing which was a blue robe that was hastily tied and holding a bottle of whipped cream.

"Mia don't forget the—"Eddie starts while walking in with jeans on and without a shirt, but stops when he notices Rose and Lissa standing there.

"I see you're entertaining," Rose says as both girls look at the floor.

"Maybe we should come back later," Lissa suggests trying to hold back her giggles.

"No Eddie was just leaving," Mia tells them flushed.

"It's ok we can come back later," Rose tells Mia.

"No. Eddie go um somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know go back in the room."

"Really? You want me to sit in the room while you guys sit in here and talk for who knows how long," Eddie asks trying not to laugh at the situation himself.

"Yep. Now go."

When Eddie goes back into the bedroom we all sit down in the living room.

"You guys are so cute," Rose tells Mia.

"Yeah every since you both became a couple you've both been very happy."

"And now we know why," Rose confirms grinning.

"Ok, sorry about that I thought you guys would have come later today."

"It's ok. Really," Rose assures.

"Have you guys seen Jesse yet? I heard you went to that party last night."

"Yeah, we saw him," Lissa tells Mia.

"And?"

"He's still the jerk he's always been," Rose answers grimily.

"I know that but even I have to admit he looks hot," Mia admits.

"Hey, I heard that!" Eddie said faintly from the bedroom.

"But no where near as hot as Eddie," Mia said while rolling her eyes.

"Well the bad out weighs the good. He's too much of a jerk for me to even notice how good he looks. And that's saying something."

"If that's the case then I think we all must vow to stay away from him," Mia said sarcastically.

"Really you guys need to stay clear of him," Rose commented seriously.

"No problem. I still loathe the guy anyway. And from what I've heard today him and Camile are dating so we all can rest easy at night knowing that no one except Camile will be captured by the deadly Jesse."

Rose scoffed, "Deadly, Hardly."

"Anyway, enough about Jesse. Let's talk about the party I'm planning."

"Ok, where do you want to have it at?" Lissa asks.

"Somewhere lots of people but not too many can come, we also have to have space for the DJ to set up his booth and food, drinks, etc."

"Ok. Well I think I know a place that can provide all this and bitchin' party," Rose boasts.

"Well, I already hired a DJ so, I guess all we have to do now is food and drinks and decorations."

"I'll do decorations," Lissa states.

"I'll do food," Rose declares.

"And I'll do drinks."

"Hey, Mia when are you having this party?" Eddie asked from inside the bedroom.

"Um… in a few weeks. Why?"

"No reason. Just wanted to know because I might have guardian duty and I want to be able to go."

"Ok."

"Hey, Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you the one of the guardian that have to patrol court?"

"No, but I agreed to take somebody shift."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, I think we should be going Mia."

"What, why?"

"Well we did kind of you know interrupt something," Rose looked pointedly at the bottle of whipped cream.

"Yeah, ok well see you guys later," Mia said giving Rose and Lissa a hug.

"Later," Eddie said from the bedroom.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

When we left Mia's Rose decided to walk me back to my place even though I told her I would be ok walking back alone, but she was really insisting that she walk with me. When we arrive I give her a hug and tell her that I'll call her later. The first thing I do when I'm inside is go to take a shower, and when I'm done I slip on my pajamas, put away the outfit Rose got me today. I have never been a person to wear dark colors I don't even know if this will look right on me. I sit on my bed and just think. I think about everything that happened today. How I went from crying and upset to laughing and joking. Even though I had more fun than I have had in a while I can't help but feel like I've done something wrong. I can't help but feel as if I should be crying right now, but I'm not…

I think I should listen to my voice messages.

"Lissa I don't really know what to say. When I saw you out today with Rose… you looked so happy. I miss 'you'. I miss the 'you' that's full of laughter and joy. I know things haven't been easy lately but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get us back to the way we were. I can't stand to be without you. I just need to know if you are willing to work this out also. I love you."

When the message ends I just sit there thinking about all that he said. The way we were…

Can we go back to the way we used to be because truthfully I miss it. I miss every single moment in which we were happy. I know what I have to do now. I know what I have to do to save my relationship with Christian. I dial Christian's number and I leave my answer on his voicemail.

"Yes."

Isn't it obvious that I would choose to stay with him? I mean I want to try to fix this; I want things to be like it used to be. I should be happy. I should answer the phone right now because he's calling.

"Hello, Liss?"

"I'm here," Lissa says hesitantly

"That was your answer…?" Christian asks unsure.

"Yes. And I'm sorry about today."

"It's ok. I'm just glad you want to move past this and try to work on us."

"Yeah. Me too." Lissa confirmed.

While I continue to talk to Christian what wasn't obvious to Christian and not even to myself were the tears that poured down my face every second. Where were these tears when I thought I needed them,

why now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

POV: Rose

I can't do this anymore. I can't sit here and pretend that everything is ok. It is not. I thought eventually she would tell me what the hell is going on without her knowing that I've been reading her mind or slipping into her mind. This. This is the last fucking straw. I tried not to just come out and say 'hey why are you telling lies and why are you doing this to yourself?' All day long I have been absolutely trying not to confront her about these things. I can't believe she didn't tell me about any of this. I know she wants to try and put me first, but this won't work. I was on my way over to my mom's place and I decided to check in on Lissa. She was on the phone with Christian and she just confirmed that that was her answer. She said yes. While talking with Christian tears started pouring down her face. In her head she keeps telling (more like trying to convince) herself that it can work and that they can go back to how it use to be. When I get of her head I immediately change my direction. Its time (no its way pass due) to get some answers.

When I arrive at Lissa's place I unlock the door with my key and walk upstairs to find Lissa ending her phone call with Christian.

"Rose what are you doing here?" Lissa asks as she wipes her eyes.

Rose goes to sit down next to Lissa on the bed. "Liss what's going on? And I know about what's been going on with you and Christian," Rose tells Lissa concern in her voice.

"Great and I thought I was doing a good job at hiding my feelings," Lissa admitted distressed.

"Just tell me how you feel about you and Christian."

"I don't know I guess I just feel… like I need to do this. That we may have a chance to reverse things and things would be the way they use to be."

"Even if you're unhappy? Liss I know you really want work this out and I want you to, but if you're not happy you need to talk to Christian."

"But he's so happy about us wanting to try again. If I start having second thoughts… it'll hurt him."

"Ok, well answer this: do you want to be with Christian?"  
"Yes. I mean I hate being without him, I need him."

"Ok, but Liss."

"Yeah?"

"I really don't want this to happen again. I know you don't like me in your head, but you have to tell me when things aren't going good," Rose tells Lissa seriously.

"I know I just didn't want to worry you about what I'm going through. I want to help you, put you first for a change."

"And I know that, but I'm going to be your guardian soon and you are my responsibility."

"Ok and Rose I didn't expect you to find out so soon. I would have told you eventually I just wanted to have things figured out first. I figured if you can handle most of your problems without the help of others I can too, but I'm glad you came to talk about it," Lissa assured.

Lissa gave Rose a hug.

"Are you going back to your place or are you going somewhere else?"

"I know it was just amazing how I got here so fast. I was actually on my way to my mom's place.

"Ok, well tell her I said hi and I'll see you at your practice tomorrow."

"So, are you going to be ok," Rose asked standing up to leave.

"Yeah."

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

When I leave Lissa's I go to my mom's place.

"Hello." Rose says in a sing song voice when Janine opens the door.

"Hey Rose, come in," Janine says pleasantly.

When Rose walks in she goes to sit on the couch and Janine sits on the one opposite.

"You want some tea?"

"No thanks, and Lissa says hi."

Janine takes a sip from her tea before speaking. "So, Rose you said you had something important to discuss with me."

"Yes, I would like to know have we gotten updates about the ward situation."

"No, we haven't," Janine grimaced.

"Well I still think someone should do more investigating."

"Rose, look if anything changes I'll update you, but there won't be any investigation going on. As you know there was no stake found and that is the most common way a ward could be broken."

"Yeah it's the most common, but not the only way."

"Rose, look I don't know what else to tell you at this time, but that if anybody finds anything they will report it."

Having the feeling that nothing else should be said about the matter Rose changes the subject.

"So, mom have you talk to Abe lately?" Rose asks grinning.

"Why?" Janine questions caught off guard, but quickly masking it.

"No reason, it's just that I got a call a few days ago from a certain old man that said he might be coming to court in a week or so," Rose replies innocently.

"Really."

"Yeah, so…" Rose trails off in anticipation.

"Rose," Janine says knowing exactly where this was going.

"Come on, you never told me how you guys met."

"Rose," Janine says taking another sip of her tea hiding a small smile.

"Pleaaassseee," Rose pleaded with her mom drawing the word out.

"Rose. Look maybe some other time, but right now I think you should head back to your place."

"Ok," Rose mumbled walking to the door.

Janine gets up and opens the door for Rose.

"Get some sleep Rose."

"Yeah, yeah, I might need it."

When I return back to my place I go straight to my bed, but not before I turn on my IPod and hook it up to my room speakers. I select a playlist without really looking at it and the first song that plays is Take Care by Drake. I just lay on my bed for awhile looking outside at the rising sun. Suddenly my phone rings and its Adrian. I almost answered it until I remembered when he called earlier.

Flashback:

"Hello," Rose answered happily.

"Hey little dhampir," Adrian greeted back also happy. "Will you be coming over today I miss you already."

"No, I'm busy I cannot come over," Rose tells Adrian teasingly.

"Come on, just come over. I haven't seen you today also I want to take you to a party tonight."

"Why can't I get a break for one day Adrian?"

"What? I get it. You don't want to see me."

"I'm not saying I don't want to see you. Just not today," Rose claims becoming more frustrated.

"Then why do I feel as if you are Rose. You even wanted to leave me last night too to go some party. You know Rose if you want to see other people maybe I should too," Adrian says bitterly.

"That's fine with me," Rose says while looking dejected.

"Yeah, maybe I will bring a girl home with me or find a girl that actually wants to be with me and not use me just for a fuck."

"Ok, well don't call me anymore; better yet I don't even want to see you." Rose snapped ending the call.

Flashback End

I press ignore and close my eyes soon drifting off to sleep.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

The next day I couldn't wait to go to practice. I really am glad that Dimitri decided to start training with us regularly. Plus we decided to have extra practices again. I take a shower and then put on my work out clothes. When I go downstairs I decide to grab a granola bar from my cabinet and hurry out of the door. When I arrive at the gym I immediately walk up to Dimitri who's early as always. Ever since we talked things out yesterday I feel like we have a better understanding of each other. I told him how I felt when he was returned to his original state and he told me how he felt about coming back and apologized for avoiding me.

"Hey Comrade," Rose greets lively.

"Hey Rose, how are you?"

"Good. I can't wait to start."

"Aren't you partners with Eddie today?"

"Yeah. He has practically been begging for me to lay him out."

"Can't wait to see you two spar then."

"Oh yeah, when do you want to have that extra practice?"

"How about I call you."

"Ok."

"And Roza I hope we can have more talks like the one we had yesterday."

"Yeah, I'll like that too," Rose says sincerely.

"Hey, Ready to get demolished Rose?" Eddie asked amusingly.

"The question is are you? The winner has bragging rights."

"Ok. Hey, Dimitri. I see you kept your word."

"Of course he did. Dimitri always keeps his word."

Instead of thanking Rose verbally Dimitri just gave Rose one of those knowing looks.

"So, he finally appears," Eddie says giving Christian a fist bump.

"Yeah, good thing you're here Christian, I was just about to wipe the floor with Eddie."

"Well this should be awesome. I can't wait to see the face of who looses."

"You would be the person to take joy in other people's misery."

"Yep. That's me. You shouldn't be so arrogant Rose. You might just be the one who's used to make the floor spotless."

"And if you don't close your trap I'm going to punch right in it."

"Oh, I'm so afraid," Christian says sarcastically as he makes his way over to his sparing partner.

"You should be. I'm not feeling pretty generous today."

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Practice has been over for the past thirty minutes, but everyone is still watching me and Eddie's sparing match seeing who will win. We're both drenched in sweat and trying very hard to defeat the other. I tried to land a blow to the side of Eddie's face, but he was faster and landed another blow instead, leaving me dazed for like a second. Damn. What Eddie didn't expect though was me throwing in a very effective roundhouse kick to the stomach causing him to fall flat on his back. I win. Everyone starts to clap and I help Eddie up off the ground giving him a pat on the back.

"Good job Rose," Eddie says good naturedly.

"Thanks, you too. The punch you gave me was a bitch though, nice speed."

Rose looks over and see's Dimitri, Lissa, Mia and Christian approach.

"You did great Rose!" Lissa congratulated "You too Eddie."

Christian gave Eddie a fist bump and then turned to Rose.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Oh, um. You did alright."

"Alright? Whatever pyro, I was a beast."

"Rose you have got to teach me how do a kick like that!" Mia says.

"Ok, why don't you come practice with us, rather than have this one teach you," Rose says that last part poking Eddie.

"Hey!"

"Bragging rights. Ring a bell?"

"Cool," Mia says giving Rose, Lissa and Christian a hug before leaving with Eddie.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to my place?"  
"Yeah," Lissa agrees gleefully.

"No," Christian sneers.

"Yes. And we'll just meet you there ok?"  
"Alright."

When Lissa and Christian leaves Rose looks at Dimitri.

"What about you comrade, do you think I did well?"

"Roza, you did amazing."

"Thanks. So, where's Tasha, is she coming?"

"Why?"

"…Because she always comes and leaves with you before and after practice."

"She's not coming today. She has some business to take care of today."

"Ok…" Rose trailed off, staring at the floor not wanting to meet Dmitri's intense eyes. "So I'm going to just go but just call me later when your ready to practice."

"Ok. See you later Roza."

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

When I'm close to my house I phone suddenly rings. I check to see who it is. Adrian. Ugh why won't he just leave me alone? He keeps calling when I press ignore. I decide turn off my phone because I'm sick of hearing my phone ring every damn second. When I reach my place I go inside, but not quietly. Instead I shout because I know Lissa and Christian are here.

"HELLO darlings!" Rose shouts. "Did you miss me?"  
"Fortunately no," Christian notifies.

"Rose have you talked to Adrian today?" Lissa asked.

"Why?"

"No reason. I just find it a little odd that you haven't talked at all today, but anyway what are you doing today?"

"Well, in a few hours I was going to go have those extra practices with Dimitri, and then I was going to call Mia later and maybe try to do some house cleaning."

"Oh, ok. Well what do you want to do before you start all of that?"

"I was going to go upstairs and shower."

Lissa smirked knowing Rose is just trying to be funny. "After that."

"Hang out I guess. What about you two?"

"Well, we were just going to hang out also and maybe catch up for lost time."

"Ok. Well I'm just going go to the shower."

"Yeah, go do that," Christian says dismissively.

"You know what Christian I would shove my foot up your ass, but you'd probably enjoy it," Rose says walking upstairs not caring to hear Christian's comeback.

After I got out the shower and got dressed I walked downstairs to see Lissa and Christian on the couch watching a movie. It's a scary one too and they haven't even noticed me yet. I sneak behind the black leather sectional couch their sitting on and just when the door opens on the movie revealing the killer I yell out,

"BOO!"

Lissa yelps as Christian silently glares at Rose. "Rose, you scared me."

"Yeah I know," Rose says jumping on the other side of the couch. "Do you guys just want to sit here and watch movies?" Rose asked not really wanting to leave the comfort of her place.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to watch this movie anymore. How about a comedy?"

"Sure," Rose says getting up and going into her kitchen. "Hey do you guys want something to eat? I'm kinda feel like eating a cheese burger."

"Ok."

"Well, sparky?" Rose asks coming back into the living room.

"Well what?"

"Go make us some burgers."

"Why can't– "Christian starts, but stops when he realizes that Rose cooking is probably not the best idea. "No, never mind I think I'll make them instead," Christian said going into the kitchen.

After Christian done cooking the burgers and while we're eating my phone starts to ring and without even looking to see who it was I answer it. Who dares interrupt my eating?

"Hello? Rose I need to talk to you."

It's Adrian. "Well I don't want or need to talk to you, so why don't you just do yourself a favor and hang up," Rose basically yells into the phone before hanging up.

"Wow. Who was that?" Lissa asks concerned

"Yeah, anybody who dares call Rose, interrupting her eating has got to be insane," Christian says sarcastically.

"Adrian. Ugh I just don't know why he just won't stop calling!"

"Ok, what exactly happened? I know you two got into an argument on the phone yesterday, but I would have thought you guys would have patched it up by now."

"Well when he called he wanted me to come over and I told him I was busy, so he assumed that I didn't want to see him. And I told him that I do and he said it doesn't seem like it and that he knows I went to that party with you the other day, and he said that maybe he should just go be with some other girl that wants to be with him because I don't and that I only use him for sex."

"He really said you only use him for sex?" Lissa asks incredulously.

"Yeah. I just can't believe he said that."

"Well why not?" Christian questions.

Both girls look at Christian. "Because I don't use Adrian for sex," Rose replies.

"Could've fooled me."

"Christian—, "Lissa began to say until Christian continued talking.

"It's just that it is mostly what you both do when you're together." Christian then turns to look at Rose. "_You_ don't want to be a couple with him again, so what exactly are you guys doing? And to be honest Rose when do you and Adrian ever hang out outside each other's bedroom. You don't. The only thing you guys do is fuck around."

Rose just stares at Christian for a minute. Did he just blame her for all of this? Instead of saying anything else Rose just got up from her seat on the couch and ran upstairs in her room slamming her door shut.

Really it is not my fault, just because I'm not ready to be a couple again with Adrian. If it's anybody's fault it's his. Why would he think that I don't care about him? I care. A lot. It's just that I'm not ready to risk my relationship with Adrian on becoming a couple again and then have it not work out. Why does everybody think that I'm using him? I'm not using him. You know what maybe I should go out for some air. Just when I grabbed my phone to leave the room it rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roza are you busy?"

"No. Why?"

"Well I was calling to ask if you're ready to practice again."

"Yeah, I can meet you at the gym if you want."

"No, why don't you just meet me at my place and we'll walk over together."

"Sure."

When the call ended I shed my regular clothes for work out clothes. When I was done dressing I walked downstairs noticing Christian and Lissa watching TV. When I reached the bottom stair Lissa noticed me.

"Hey, Rose where are going?"

"I'm going to head off to practice with Dimitri."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay," Lissa says as Rose leaves out the door.

When I reach Dimitri's I knocked and he opened the door a dew seconds later. As soon as I walked in he motioned me over to the couch. Dimitri sits on the one opposite. Even when I'm here sitting on the couch in front of Dimitri I can't stop thinking about my relationship with Adrian. Would it be so bad if I just make things official?

"Is something bothering you Rose?" Dimitri asks bringing me out my thoughts.

"No, it's nothing."

"Roza. You know that I can still tell if you're lying or not right? What's wrong?"

Rose stared at Dimitri for a minute trying to see if she could trust him. "Well, it's just that me and Adrian got into an argument yesterday and he said some things that really made me upset. And I'm just wondering if I'm the one who's wrong. I mean I not ready to be a couple and to be truthful I don't even know if I want to. Not because I don't care about him, because I do."

"It's ok to not want to be in a relationship yet with Adrian. It's your choice. And about what he said he probably didn't mean it. Don't worry you'll work it out."

"Yeah, you're right; it's my choice whether or not I'm ready." Rose just stares at Dimitri thinking about how much he understands her. She misses that. "So, instead of listening and helping me with my troublesome problems, how's your relationship with Tasha?"

"I don't mind, really. I like that you can still confide in me."

"Me too, that's one of the reasons I missed talking to you."

"Well, Tasha and I are not a couple. We are just friends."

"Really, I just that you guys were dating now since…"

"Sincewhat?"

"Since we're not together anymore I just figured you two could finally hit things off."

"Tasha is a fantastic woman, but I'm just not sure I want that type of relationship."

"Why not? I mean this could be your chance to have kids and live happily."

Dimitri just looked at Rose before standing and asking if Rose is ready to go to the gym.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

After practice with Dimitri I decided to call Adrian on my way home. I've been thinking ever since I talked to Dimitri about what happened with Adrian that I should at least talk to him. When the phone picks up I immediately begin talking.

"Hey, Adrian I'm on my way home and I was thinking of stopping by so we can talk."

"Yeah, ok. When will you get here?"

"I don't know I think maybe in ten minutes because I have to go home and change first."

"Ok," Faintly in the background Rose can hear a female's voice.

"Adrian, what was that?"

"Nothing. Just the TV in the other room, but I can't wait for you to get here. I really want talk to you."

"Ok. Bye."

When I open the door to my place I hurry upstairs to take a shower and dress so I can go talk to Adrian. When I'm about to walk out of my house I get a text from Lissa.

_**From: Lissa **_

'_Hey, Rose are you ok?"_

'_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm about to head over to Adrian's.'_

'_That's good. How'd it go with Dimitri?'_

'_Great.'_

'_Ok. Call me later!'_

When I'm almost to Adrian's I start feel weird. It's like something's wrong. It's not Lissa. It's definitely not striogi. It's just a strange feeling. When I pick up my hand to knock I stand at the door for a minute trying to figure out what could be wrong. Instead of waiting another second I find the door unlock so, open it and go in. I start to hear some noises like shuffling or some kind of movement. I switch into guardian mode and follow the noises stealthy and quietly. When I get to the bathroom I can't believe my eyes, because what I am seeing cannot be happening…

There's Adrian in his silk boxers… trying to push a girl who is hastily dressed out the window.

The only thing that came to mind right now and that is:

What. The. Hell.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

~POV: Adrian

I can be such an idiot sometimes. Why? For one I'm trying to push this girl out of my window and before I could even get her all the way out of the window I automatically turn when I hear somebody's voice. And not just somebody's Rose's. The girl I love. Forgetting about the girl in my window I hurry after her trying to get her to stop.

"Rose, wait don't—"Adrian catches Rose by her wrist before she opens the door.

Slap! "How could you?" Rose asks before ripping the door open and leaving.

I touch the part of my face she just slapped, staring at her retreating figure. I am such a fucking idiot.

Two Days Prior:

Fuck! Why does she have to be like this? Why can't she understand that I want to be with her? She acts like I'm always demanding her attention or that I'm selfish when I have been anything but. I am so pissed right now that I almost throw my phone at my wall. I have done anything she asked me to do. She didn't want to be a couple, so it was her idea to do whatever this is. All I wanted is to be with her. She says she does to and I believe her, but… she's starting to make worry. The only thing we do is have sex. And it's nothing wrong with that, hell I love having sex with Rose it's just that… I'm worried about where 'this' is going to lead to. I need her to feel the same way I do. I need her to want this thing to work. I need a drink or two. I pocket my phone and leave my place and head to a bar. When I get there I just slide into one of the bar stools and order double vodka on the rocks. When I finish the first drink I signal the bartender for another just when a moroi girl and her friends walk over to the bar. The girl that was in the middle with red hair and brown eyes sits next to me.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing sitting at a bar all alone?" The red haired girl questioned.

"No reason. I just like having pretty girls like you to talk to," Adrian says as he takes another sip of his drink.

"Well, I'm Caren and this is Lexi and Gina," Caren motioned to the girl with blonde hair and purple highlights and a brown haired girl with red highlights taking a sip from her drink.

Adrian waves to the two girls as acknowledgement.

"So, are you looking to have a good time?" Caren asks vibrantly.

What harm could it do just to hang out with some pretty women maybe a good time may be what I need right now. Instead of answering her question I ordered a round of shots.

"So where are you headed tonight?" Adrian asks finishing off his drink.

"To a party. Wanna come?"

"Of course."

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

When we leave the bar we go to the party Caren was talking about, but that was hours ago. Right now I'm still at the party and surrounded by many wasted girls who keep constantly flirting with me. Even though this has been blast. Please note the sarcasm. I really want to go home and retire to my bed. When I'm about to take off I run into Caren. She seems to be a really nice girl, but not really my type. So when I tell her I'm about to leave she offers to walk with me home. I'm not too sure about this, but from the looks of it she might need to take a break from the alcohol here. So I agree. Halfway to my place Caren just continues to talk about random stuff not that I have a problem with that, but I really would appreciate the quiet right now. When we arrive I open the door and immediately expect her to leave and go back to the party, but she walks in behind me.

"So this is your place, cool," Caren acknowledges staring in awe.

"Yeah. So do you want to call one your friends to come walk with you back or are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be alright, don't worry," Caren says, but stumbling and holding onto the kitchen counter for support."

"So, do you get like this often?"

"Oh, no I don't usually get like this. Just tonight, because I think I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh, sorry about that. Are you sure you don't want to call one of your friends to walk you back?"

"Yeah, don't worry. What you need to worry about is yourself you know that. I mean when I walked into the bar I could totally see that you had just gotten in a fight with your girlfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were like so pissed about something. Clearly it was argument, right?" Caren says going to sit on Adrian's couch.

"Ok, um hand me your phone."

Caren reaches in her jeans to get her phone and handed to Adrian. Adrian looked went to her recent calls list and picked a familiar name and called. It was one of the girls Caren had with her at the bar, Lexi. Adrian talked for a minute or two and Lexi agreed to come and pick Caren up and then gave Caren back her phone.

"Hey, lover boy come sit next to me. I got to tell you something."

Adrian sighed and sits next to Caren. "What is it?"

"You know about moroi wanting to learn to fight and using offensive magic?" Caren asks excitedly.  
"Yeah." Adrian says taken aback by a supposedly drunk woman talking about offensive magic.

"Do you plan on using your magic to help? I mean I know it can't be used to fight, but you know you could try doing other things to help out I guess."

"I'm not sure."

"Well you should. I want to learn to fight and use my magic."

"That's… good."

"Yep, I know right. My mother thinks I'm crazy. I guess she had a right to when I first told her, I was pretty drunk, but I seriously want to do it."

The both of them sat in silence for a minute while Adrian kept thinking how Caren could think about wanting to do something like that while completely wasted. When Adrian looked back toward Caren she was waiting on him to say something back.

"I think if you really want to do it you should."

"I know. Its like can't do anything though. I wanted to get a job and mom was like no. The only thing I was able to do was move out. Even then I have to check in with her everyday because if not she gets upset and threatens to make me move back home. I try to tell her I'm ok I can handle living by myself. I'm ok."

Adrian doesn't say anything. He just listens to Caren talk and thinking about what Caren was saying about using her magic."

"Hey, Caren—"Adrian was cutoff by a knock on his door.

When Adrian opens the door it's Lexi.

"Caren, come on lets go," Lexi tells Caren helping her walk to the door.

"Ok, see you later," Caren told Adrian patting him on the back before leaving.

Adrian closes the door and goes upstairs to his room and strips to his boxers. He knows he's going to have a wicked hangover tomorrow. Before going to sleep he tries to call Rose. It rings twice before it goes to voicemail. He decides to just get some sleep and hopefully tomorrow he can try to talk to her.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

The next day I wake up and it's like someone hit me in the head with hammer. I've been asleep for who knows how long. The first thing is pick up my phone to call Rose again. This time she answers so I speak before she can hang up. When I tell her I need to talk to her she tells me she doesn't and hangs up before I can utter another word. For the next few minutes I just sit there. How am I supposed to fix things if she doesn't want to talk to me? I go downstairs and into the kitchen, but not before I reach into my dresser drawer and take my packet of cigarettes. I go to my liquor cabinet and poor scotch in a miniature crystal glass and sit down at the kitchen table and smoke while checking my email on my laptop. Out of most of my emails one that stands out is one from Rufus. Obviously my dad talked to him about me again. He wants to have a meeting. I'm sorry Rufus, but I'm going to have to decline. The only thing he wants to talk about is my future, and when he was my age. I've actually been thinking about what I might want to do, but I'm not really sure yet. Closing out of email tab I try to look up more about spirit and other abilities. Soon an hour has passed and I'm just about out of cigarettes. Just when I was about to light another cigarette of many today someone knocks on my door. I open the door with the cigarette in between my fingers and its Caren. How did she even remember where I live at? She was wasted off her ass last night.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" Caren asks.

Adrian opens the door more for Caren to walk in. "What are you doing here?"

"No reason. I was just walking and I remembered this was where you lived."

"How do you even remember me? You were completely drunk last night."

"How could I forget you," Caren says walking closer to Adrian.

"Yeah, you're drunk," Adrian says noticing the slurring of her words and the smell of alcohol on her.

"So what, you're still hot either way."

"Ok, we need to sober you up. Just sit down here," Adrian tells Caren sitting her down in the seat he was sitting previously.

While Adrian into the kitchen Caren decided to make small chat. "I was on my way to check in with mom, and I said how about I go and pay Adrian a visit."

Still surprised Caren even remembers his name from yesterday he just said "Yeah," as he started making her instant coffee.

"I should probably text her tell her I'm going to be a little late."

"Yeah, you do that." Adrian says sitting down her coffee on the table.

Caren picks up the phone and texts her mom while Adrian refills his glass of scotch before sitting at the table. Caren takes a sip of coffee and grimaces.

"You should probably drink that."

"Why?" Caren gets up from her chair. "So I won't do this?" Caren asks unbuttoning her white shorts.

"Exactly, so you do get it," Adrian says sarcastically.

Sliding out of her shorts and unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it on the floor Caren sits down on Adrian's lap. Noticing that Adrian is still in his boxers she joked, "Did you know I was coming over? Because you being just in your boxers can make this process a lot faster."

Catching onto what process was talking about he tried to get her to make her get up. "Didn't you say you have a boyfriend? You don't want to do this."

"Yeah, I do, but it's ok. It's not like we're official or anything."

When Adrian was about to tell Caren that he doesn't want to fuck her, his phone rings. It's Rose and she wants to come over and talk. Looking at Caren still sitting on his lap he asked what time Rose was coming. Ten minutes, fuck! Caren decided at this moment to ask Adrian who he's talking to. Needing to get off the phone or else Rose will hear Caren in the background again, Adrian quickly tells Rose that it was just the TV and that he really wants to talk to her then the conversation ends. Looking at Caren Adrian said,

"Caren I think you should leave."

"What, what's wrong?" Caren questions alarmed.

"Just put your clothes back on."

"No, I don't wanna," Caren pouted.

"Caren, can you get dressed now?" Adrian asked after a minute or two passed.

"No, I'm not getting dressed unless you tell me why I should?"

"Well if you've forgotten I have you know someone," Adrian really didn't know what to label his and Rose's relationship.

"Oh, your girlfriend," Caren acknowledged and she snapped her fingers. "Yeah, I don't think I want your girlfriend to come in and see me like this."

I waited for Caren to get dressed I'm glad Rose called. I can't wait until she gets here, but I need to get Caren out here before she arrives. I don't want Rose to get the wrong idea. I'm pulled put of my thoughts by a knock on the door. Quickly suspecting it to be Rose I rushed an almost dressed Caren out and to the nearest… window. The nearest window that I think of is in the downstairs bathroom. Hoisting Caren up after opening the window I tried to get here out. And from the look on Caren's face she seemed to have sobered up at the thought of getting caught by someone's girlfriend. Then suddenly I heard someone's voice.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

The Present:

I close the door and go to my liquor cabinet and take the whole bottle and go up to my room. I just lose any chance I'd had of trying to fix things with Rose. Taking a long swig from the bottle I flop onto my bed and lay there. I don't even know if I'm going to be able to fix things this time. Even though I didn't cheat on Rose will she believe me? Since I already decided to get completely wasted in my house right now I'm just going to lie here…

A few hours later after I went through two bottles of vodka I fall into a deep sleep. I could visit Rose, but I don't think that would go so well, so I decide to just sleep. Even if part of me isn't coherent right now I still know that after today I am completely fucked.

The next day I wake up feeling even worst than yesterday, but when I woke up I got a call from my great aunt and she told me to come visit her today. I agreed and hopped in the shower to start the first day of my now shitty life. If I can't have Rose in my life everything is complete shit. When I'm done with my shower I get dressed and grab my phone and my almost gone pack of cigarettes. I leave after locking the door just incase Caren decides to show up and 'surprise' me again. When I reach my great aunt's she's in her sitting room. When she spots me she completely brightens.

"Adrian, how are you?" Tatiana greets Adrian happily.

"How are you Aunt Tatiana? " Adrian asks pleasantly instead of answering.

"Fine, come sit," Tatiana motions to the chair in front of her. "Adrian have you been to the feeders today?" Tatiana decides to ask after Adrian sits down.

"No, I was planning on going after seeing you."

"Oh, well I'll just make this brief then since you probably have more important things to do today," Tatiana tells Adrian a little of her happiness diming.

"No, I'm always happy to see you Aunt Tatiana. I'll stay as long as you need me to," Adrian admitted noticing a tinge of sadness.

"No, no, I need to talk to you about something and you have to go feed. You can visit me later if you want," Tatiana explained.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Adrian, I know you went to college for a short amount of time and I was thinking that maybe you'll like to pick up where you left off."

"I don't know I'm—"

"I know you didn't like it there Adrian, but I really think you should take some classes so you can figure out what you want to do with your life."

"I don't want to go back to college Aunt Tatiana."

"Well, can you at least think about it? I really think this is a good way to know what path you want to take."

"Ok, I'll think about."

"Great, let me know what you decide to do?"

"Ok."

When I leave I start to think about what Aunt Tatiana said on my way to the feeders. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to pick up classes again. I haven't told anybody this, but I actually want to do something with my life. I don't know what that is yet, but I don't want to have to live off of just being a royal. I want to make my own money, and I want do something I love in the process. When I reach the feeders and as soon I walk in I see Lissa and Christian talking as they wait to be called. I leave to hide behind some other people and stand somewhere in the back where they can't see me. When trying to cut through a couple of people Christian turns his head and see's me. He looked spiteful, there's no doubt Rose told them what happened yesterday, but before Lissa could look this way also I hurry away to that spot in the back. When my name is called Lissa and Christian are gone, so I won't have to find a way to somehow not be seen. After the feeders I stop at the store to get another pack of clove cigarettes and on my way back to my place I run into Caren again. This time sober.

"Hey, Adrian."

"Caren."

After a minute of awkwardness Caren spoke again. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday for coming over plastered and for the other thing also. Sorry."

"It's ok. Well, no its not."

"What, did your girlfriend break up with you?" Caren asked concerned.

"Yeah. She was on her way so we could fix things."

"Sorry, about that. Do you know how you're going to try and fix things now?"

"Not a clue. I was—" Adrian was cut himself off when he saw Rose walking somewhere.

"Hey, Caren can I talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

Adrian ran to catch up to Rose.

"Rose," Adrian said when he caught up to her.

Rose looked over at Rose as if Adrian was a stranger. "What do you want Adrian?" She asked deadly calm.

"I'm sorry Rose I—" Adrian started, but was interrupted by a livid Rose.

"You know what save it Adrian. Let me tell you something. I don't ever want to see or speak to you ever again. And if you ever come near me I would fuck you up so badly you'll wish I leave you alone," Rose warned.

"Rose—" Adrian tried again.

"Why? Why did you have to fuck everything up? I trusted you," Rose screamed.

"You're the one that said you didn't care—"Adrian was cutoff by Rose slapping him in the face. And then a lone tear slipped from her eyes.

"Leave me the fuck. Alone. Mess with me again and it'll be my fist."

Adrian didn't know what else to say if she didn't want to talk to him. When Rose was out of Adrian's sight he left in the direction to his place. Feeling nothing, but hopeless.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

A Week Later…

Right now I'm sitting in my place practicing spirit with Lissa. She's getting a lot better a dreaming walking and I've really improved in healing. I was surprised Lissa still wanted to practice spirit with me after what happened with Rose. I ask about Rose every time we have practice. Lissa just give me vague answers. I've missed Rose so fucking much. Today I'm going to try to coax Lissa to give me some answers.

"Hey, Lissa how has Rose been?"

Not looking at Adrian Lissa replied,"She's been alright."

"Ok. Well, I was thinking about going to talk to her."

"…Adrian… You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You can't. Not after what you did to her."

"Lissa, what is wrong with Rose?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Adrian thought Lissa had promptly ignored his question when she spoke. "She's… crushed Adrian. She just feels betrayed because you cheated on her. Things haven't going well."

"Lissa, I'm sorry she feels like that, but I need to talk to Rose."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't cheat on her."

"What are you talking about?" Lissa asked befuddled.

"I did not cheat on Rose," Adrian states again.

"She said she saw you trying to push a girl out of your window."

"I was trying to make sure Rose wouldn't see her."

"But, why?"

"The girl she saw was the girl I met the night before. She came here wasted and I tried to give her coffee to sober up some. Being drunk she didn't understand that and started to come on to me and take off her clothes. When Rose called and said she was coming I tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't. When I told her that Rose was coming over she agreed and started getting dressed. When I heard a knock on the door I knew it was Rose, so I figured the quickest way to get her out was through the window."

"I'm sorry Adrian. I'll try and find away for you two to talk."

"Thanks. Not talking or even seeing Rose has been excruciating."

"Ok, I think I can get Rose to come to our practice tomorrow."

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

The next day I don't know how Lissa convinced Rose to come to our spirit practices, but here we are sitting in my living room. When I saw Rose outside my door my chest ached. I wish she would feel the same way, but she didn't even acknowledge me. We've been practicing for a couple of hours already when Lissa decided to step out.

"What where are you going Liss?" Rose questioned worried.

"I'm just going outside to return some phone calls."

"I can come with you."

"No, you stay here. It won't take that long," Lissa tells Rose stepping outside.

Adrian just sat there in an awkward silence with Rose standing by the door. Rose trying to not look at Adrian, but everything else she's seen a thousand times before. When a few minutes pass Adrian decides to break the silence.

"Rose, so how have you been?"

"Ok."

"Rose—"

"Adrian."

"Rose we really need to talk."

Rose sighed then said, "Talk about what Adrian? What is there to say?"

"About what happened when you came in that day."

"…..Go ahead. Talk," Rose relents.

"The day you came the girl in the window was someone I met the day before at a bar. She came in with her friends and we had a some drinks then I went to a party with them. I left after a few hours, but Caren wanted to walk with me back. I agreed because she was drunk and I figured she needed to get away from all the alcohol. When I came here she came in also. She said she would be ok, but she clearly wasn't so I called one of her friends from her phone and asked them to pick her up. Until they came she talked to me about moroi fighting and using offensive magic, and how she wants to help. I didn't get a chance to ask what her element was when her friend came to pick her up. I went to sleep afterwards. The next day I just spent the whole day sulking in my boxers not bothering to put any clothes on. When I was sitting at the kitchen table I heard a knock on my door and it was her. She was drunk and how she remembered where I lived I don't know, but I told her sit down while I went and made her coffee. She didn't really want the coffee, and instead wanted to have sex with me. I told her no and she started stripping off her clothes and sat on my lap. I tried getting her to move and that's when you called. The voice that you heard was hers. When you told me you'll be over I told her to get dressed and she refused. When I told her you were coming here she started dressing, but when I heard you knock on the door I rushed her to the nearest window I saw and tried to get her out before you could see."

After Adrian finished talking all Rose could do was stare at him. She couldn't believe he didn't actually cheat on her. Adrian continued on saying, "I'm sorry Rose I know it was stupid of me to let her into my house in the first place or even try to hide the fact that she was here when nothing was going on in the first place. I'm sorry."

It was silent for few minutes and Adrian stood up and before turning to leave, he spoke.

"I've missed you Rose. So fucking much. I just hoped you'd feel the same way."

Not a second after he turned he was shocked when Rose suddenly ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She hugged so tight that it was suffocating. He really missed Rose.

Not wanting to let go Rose spoke into Adrian's ear.

"It's ok Adrian. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Hugging Rose back just as tightly Adrian replied, "It's alright. I'm just happy I could tell you the truth."

When they separated Rose's eyes were filled with tears. "I've missed you too Adrian."

Adrian led Rose over to one of the sofas before he continued speaking. "Rose, I'm glad to hear that." They sat there for a couple minutes letting what just happen sink in. "So, where does this leave us…"

"I don't know do you want to do what we've been doing?"

Adrian took Rose's hands and said, "I want to be a couple again."

Staring at Adrian for a second Rose answered, "I don't know Adrian."

"I mean why not? I really want to be with you again don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

Adrian let go of Rose's hand and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "Rose I think I'm ready, despite what happened a week ago."

"Well, maybe I'm not ready," Rose argued as she stood back up.

"What? Well, what do you want?"

"I want what we've been doing."

"I don't. Rose I want to be able to call you my girlfriend when people ask. I want to take you out on dates; I want to hang out with you whenever we feel like it without always having to have sex."

"We can still do all those things Adrian."

"But what will happen when one day I mess up again and it can't be fixed."

"What?"

"You won't have to worry about having to tell people what happened or why because we were never in a relationship to begin with."

"You're worried about what I'll tell people or what people would say?"

"No, Rose I'm worried what will happen to us. Where are we going if were not in some sort of stable relationship."

"Adrian I don't know just let it go."

"Just give me some sort of confirmation that what we're doing will have a future and I'll let it go."

"I can't give you that."

Adrian sighed and put an arm on his forehead before asking, "What do you want Rose?"

"What do you mean? I want this. Us."

"Then why don't you want to be a couple again. It's like you don't want this to even go anywhere. It's as if you don't care."

"I don't care? If anything Adrian I care about you so much it aches. If you were just some other spoiled royal or any guy I dated before I wouldn't care as much, but I do. And if I remember correctly I wasn't the one who ended things," Rose pointed out.

"That was then. I wanted to be with you then just like I want to be with you now."

"Then why would you break it off Adrian? Do you know how I felt Adrian? I felt empty. I couldn't believe you just broke up with me. I loved you. You broke my fucking heart, and on top of that I didn't know if things would get better or if you'd still want to be around me after that. After Dimitri turned striogi I didn't think I could ever love anyone ever again," Tears began pouring down Rose's face now. "But then I gave you a shot. And what happens, you break up with me."

"It's not all my fault Rose. You weren't the only one hurt. When Dimitri came back it's like you completely shut me out. What was I suppose to do. Accept that one day you're going to leave me for him? I couldn't do that," Adrian tells Rose not crying, but nose turning a deep shed of red, a telltale sign that he's close to shedding tears.

"I wasn't going to leave you!" Rose cried.

"And how was I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know, take my word?"

"Maybe I should have, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't have you tell me one day that you're leaving me for him."

"Maybe," Rose asked quietly. "Adrian I can't do it."

"You can't become a couple again.…. Alright," Adrian says before walking away again.

Catching Adrian before he could get away Rose turned him around and looked at his face. "No, I can't become a couple with you," Rose tells Adrian and turned his face so he could look at her again. "I can't because I care about you too much. If we become a couple again I feel like it would ruin us. We will never be able to go back, I can't let that happen. If I lose you Adrian I don't know what I would do. I want to be able to hang out with you whenever. I want to yell at you for doing crazy things. And I always want to hear you call me little dhampir. I want you in my life. That's why can't," Rose tells Adrian even though tears continuously poor down her face.

Adrian and Rose looked at each other before Adrian leaned down a little to kiss Rose one more time on the lips. The kiss was chaste, but sweet, and full of affection.

When they broke the kiss Rose gave Adrian another hug and they just stood there. The only thing that could be heard we're sniffles. When they let go Rose just chuckled as she wipes her eyes looking at Adrian as he stared back. Then Lissa came back inside.

Lissa stops in her tracks when she see's the two of them facing each other.

"Um… sorry to interrupt?" Lissa says awkwardly.

Rose turned around and smiled at Lissa. "It's ok Liss. Did you return all of your calls?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure. See you later Adrian," Lissa said as she walked out the door waving.

"See you later Adrian," Rose said looking at Adrian again before she walks outside and closes the door."

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Two Days Later…

After me and Rose's talk things are a clearer. I feel that a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders because I told Rose the truth about a lot of things. Things have been going good, the only problem is that we haven't talked since then, but today I'm going over to Rose's place. I haven't been there except for once when Rose called me over when she was 'sick' and couldn't walk to my place. When I arrive at Rose's place I knock on the door and Mia answers it. When she realizes it's me she slaps me and slams the door. I knock again, but this time it's Eddie who answers. Instead he gives a threatening look he motions me in. When I'm inside the house I sit down on one of Rose's sofas. The only people downstairs are me, Christian, and Eddie. Instead of looking at whatever this is on TV I tune in to what Eddie and Christian are talking about. They're talking about moroi fighting and using magic offensively.

"—If only more moroi would realize that we can work along side the guardians and help by using our magic. That's what me and Aunt Tasha are working on to get moroi that want to learn how to fight and or use their magic offensively to come forward," Christian explained.

"Yeah, there are plenty of guardians that want to teach moroi to fight. If only more would come forward."

"I know a moroi that wants to learn how to fight and use magic offensively," Adrian said.

Both boys looked Adrian. "Who? And please don't name one of your snobby friends that probably haven't even heard of the word offensive," Christian says.

"Her name is Caren. I don't know her last name."

"Great," Eddie said sarcastically. "Call her up," He said in a more serious tone.

Adrian reaches in his pocket and takes out his phone to call Caren.

"Hello," Caren answers.

"Hey, Caren this is Adrian."

"Oh, hey Adrian. What's up?" Caren says surprised.

"You remember when you told me that you wanted to learn how to fight and use your magic offensively?"

"When I was drunk? Yeah. Why?"

"Well, do you still want to learn?"

"Yeah, of course I do!" Caren exclaimed.

"Well then I have two people right here who are willing to teach you."

"Really! Thanks Adrian!" Caren thanks excitedly.

"Yeah, you can come to my house tomorrow and I'll walk you to the gym to meet them."

"Cool, see you then. And Adrian I'm really am sorry about what happened a week ago."

"It's alright. Just show up at my door tomorrow. Sober."

"Ok, bye."

When the call ends Adrian puts his phone back in his pocket and looks at Christian and Eddie who are staring at him.

"What?" Adrian asks.

"I thought you were joking when you said you knew someone who wants to learn. Thanks Adrian," Eddie says.

"Yeah, thanks, but your sure she's not stuck up?" Christian asks.

"I'm sure," Adrian confirms.

Just then Mia, Lissa and Rose came downstairs laughing and smiling.

When I see the girls come downstairs and see Rose I just hope it's not painfully awkward between us. When she spots me she smiles and comes to sit on the sofa I'm sitting on with Mia next to her.

"So what have you guys been talking about while we've been gone?"  
"How much we all wished you'd learn how to cook, clean," Christian tells Rose counting off of his fingers.

"Ha Ha pyro, I already know how to do those things. But really."

"Well, we were talking about offensive magic and then Adrian called this girl he knew who wanted to learn how to fight and use offensive magic. She's coming to practice with us tomorrow."

Rose looks at Adrian then says, "Good job. I'm surprised the girl didn't hang up as soon you call. Considering you were crying like a little bitch the other day," Rose joked.

Adrian was surprised Rose joked about that but ran with it quickly diminishing the thought of things ever being awkward between him and Rose by jokingly saying, "You were the one crying so many tears I almost gave you a cup."

Everyone in the room began to laugh. Rose lightly hit Adrian on the shoulder. "That was only because you stepped on my foot multiple times crushing it. And don't even get me started on the hugs he gave me like I was his own personal teddy bear."

"Wait, back up," Mia said. "I missed something… Are you two getting along?"

"Well, the other day me and Adrian talked things out and he told me the truth about what happened. He didn't cheat on me."

"Sorry for slapping you then Adrian," Mia tells Adrian trying not to laugh.

"So are you guys together now?" Eddie asked.

"No, but I did figure out that Adrian's just like a girl," Rose says pinching Adrian's cheeks. "Just like Christian."

Everyone except Christian burst into laughter.

"He does take forever in the shower and have a lot of bath products," Lissa says causing everyone else to laugh again.

"I thought those were yours Lissa?" Mia asks.

"Nope there pyro's because he's a giiiirrrlll," Rose drawled the last word out.

"Don't worry Christian, your still somewhat manly," Adrian tells Christian trying to stifle his laughter.

"All of you fuck off," Christian says irked.

Everyone continued to laugh until someone else said or did something funny that set off another round of chuckles.

Who would have thought it wouldn't be awkward between me and Rose. I really care about Rose a lot and even though we're over I want to be in her life.

Now and always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

~POV: Rose

Ok, this week has been really freaky because everything's been going great ever since I patched things up with Adrian. He even comes around a lot more, everyday actually. I'm happy he does though because he's one of my best friends now. To be honest I thought it was going to be downright awkward between us, but just talking to him help proved that theory wrong. Also Mia's party is getting closer and closer and I can't wait. Today I'm supposed to show Mia and Lissa the location I picked out for the party. During practice this week I officially met the girl who Adrian was trying to push out of his window, Caren. I have to admit she's a pretty sweet girl. When she met me I couldn't stop her from apologizing to me. Then after all the apologizing she talked about wanting to learn how to fight. Since it was her first day learning we all decided to let her watch. She sat next to Adrian who also started coming to our practices. Its funny watching them interact especially in the beginning of practice when she met Christian and Eddie. She was so excited and Adrian wanted to make sure she was sober, which she was. At the end of practice she came up to me and congratulated me almost hundred times and talked and talked about a million things. Even though she talked a lot we all found ourselves listening to what she had to say. She's like a female version of Adrian. She gave her number out to all of us incase we have to reach her. She said 'So you won't have to rely on this big dummy here,' she had looked pointedly at Adrian. Yep, things have going well. Right now I'm walking over to see Dimitri. When I thought Adrian cheated on me he was there and Tasha. At first I thought it was extremely odd she was trying to give me advice, but what she said was pretty helpful. Plus she and Dimitri came over everyday to give me advice. Tasha is a good woman; it's just that back when I was crushing on Dimitri and she wanted to take him away from me I didn't like her. I need to talk to Dimitri about Tasha again though. I need to know why he doesn't want anything exclusive with her. When I arrive there and knock he opens the door with a surprised look on his face. Oh no. The last time I seen that kind of surprised face was on Mia, and that was when we interrupted her and Eddie.

"Hey comrade," Rose grinned.

"Hey Roza."

"So can I come in?"

"Sure."

When Dimitri let Rose in she plopped down on his sofa and called out, "You can come out now Tasha." When a couple minutes pass and Tasha came downstairs in her robe Rose couldn't help grinning.

"Ok, sit next to Dimitri, we need to talk," Rose insisted, sitting in a lounging position.

When Tasha sits next to Dimitri Rose look between the two, Dimitri without a shirt -still gorgeous as ever and in his pajama bottoms and Tasha in a silk gray robe, this is just too funny. "Now that we're all seated I would like to have an important talk with the both of you about your relationship. I feel it's my duty to talk to the both of you about what is going on. My first question is: are you two together?"

"Rose, we are," Tasha looks at Dimitri.

"Yes, Roza we are together."

"As a couple, girlfriend and boyfriend?"

They don't say anything or even look at each other and Rose decides to ask another question. "Well why the hell not?"

"Roza—"

"Nope. I want to know why the both of you are obviously sleeping around, but are hesitant to become a couple," Rose tells them completely serious.

"Well, I want to be with Dimitri, but I don't want to force him into a relationship with me. And… I…" Tasha starts figuring that she should be completely honest and says how she feels "Also don't want a broken heart again," Tasha admits woefully.

"Who broke your heart?" Rose asked already knowing the answer.

"Dimitri," Dimitri then looked over at Tasha with a shocked expression. "When he said he didn't take my offer I was devastated. I couldn't believe he had just done that. I mean I known him longer than you – no offense Rose. And I just thought he would want to be with me."

"That's ok Tasha. How do you feel Dimitri?"

"I didn't know I hurt you that bad Tasha. I'm sorry, but the reason I had to decline your offer was because of Rose. I was in love with her," Tasha turned to look at Dimitri. "Even though we have an age difference she understands me. I couldn't do that to her."

"Why didn't you tell me you loved her? I didn't know you felt that way then. If I did I don't think I would have asked you. I mean I started to pick up on some signals, but I didn't know until you told me."

"So, now that we're not together anymore you want to try to again?" Rose questioned.

"Yes," Tasha says immediately.

"Ok, do you want to try again Dimitri?"

"Yes. I would like to try again it's just…"

Understanding Rose finished Dmitri's thought. "You're not over me."

"What?" Tasha asked shocked.

"Even though were not together anymore he still feels sadness," Rose clarifies.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I should think more about how you feel."

"It's ok. It's just going to take some time to fully get over Rose romantically."

"So, do you still want to be together?" Tasha asks looking at Dimitri.

"Sure," Dimitri answers looking back at Tasha.

"Ok. So you guys are both girlfriend and boyfriend," Rose says breaking the intense mood. "But please wait until I'm gone before you try to remove anymore clothing."

"Roza, thank you," Dimitri says grinning at Rose.

"No problem comrade," Rose assures smiling.

"Yes, thank you Rose," Tasha thanks Rose and gives her hug.

"You're welcome Tasha. Ok I'm going to take off so, I'll see you guys later."

"See you later Rose," Dimitri says giving Rose a hug before she leaves.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

As I'm walking and listening to my IPod my phone rings pausing the song I'm listening to- Smile by Avril Lavigne I take my phone out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Liss, what's up?"

"Um Rose can you come over?"

"Yeah. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine I just want to talk to you about something."

"Ok. I'll be over in couple minutes."

When I'm at Lissa's I unlock the door and go inside to find Liss downstairs sitting on her sofa drinking tea. She turns around with a smile on her face and tells me to come sit next to her. When she called I felt through the bond that she really wanted to see me. I guess she has something important to tell me or a surprise. Also I want tell her about what happen with Dimitri and Tasha.

"Hey Liss," Rose says when she sits down.

"Hey Rose how are you?"

"Good, but guess what I just did well before you called me."

"What?"Lissa asks taking a sip of tea.

"I went over to Dimitri's and talked to him and Tasha and now their together as a couple."

"Really? How did that happen?" Lissa asks taken by surprised.

"Well," Rose starts as she leans back on the sofa and puts her legs on Lissa's lap. "I went over to Dimitri's and when he opened the door it was obvious him and Tasha had been fucking before I got there so, I sat them down and talked with them."

"Well, that's great. I'm happy their together officially."

"Yeah. So what did you call me over for?"

"No reason," Lissa tells Rose taking a sip of tea.

Rose tried to find an answer through Lissa's mind figuring she wasn't telling her the whole truth. Rose was surprised when she didn't find anything. Lissa just wanted her here. "Ok. Where's sparky?"

"He's with Eddie, Adrian and Mia."

"Why are you here by yourself?" Rose asked concerned.

"I don't know I just wanted to sit here and think. You know things have been improving with Christian."

"Really, that's great Liss."

"Yes, I know," Lissa takes a sip from her tea.

They didn't say anything for a minute or two. During that time Rose racked Lissa mind again and found what seems like confusion.

"Liss, what's wrong?"

"Well, you remember that talk I had with Christian about wanting to work things out and going back to how we were," Lissa says sitting down her cup of tea.

"Yeah."

"What if we can't go back to the way were?"

"What do you mean?" Rose asks confused. She thought that's what Lissa wanted.

"I mean what if this was supposed to happen and even if we tried turning back time it wouldn't work?"

"Liss, what are you talking about?" Rose asks hoping this isn't one of those spirit induced rants Adrian has.

"What if we can't be exactly the way we used to be? I mean we can get worse or we can get better, but never the same as before. There's always going to be something different, stronger or weaker."

"Ok," Rose says slowly not knowing what to say exactly. "So you're trying to tell me that you and Christian can never be the same."

"Yes!"

"Why not?"

"I don't feel the same as I used to feel. That's why not," Lissa says picking up her tea and taking another sip."

"Does he?"

"No. I mean yes he still wants to be with me and love me, but something's changed. It's not the same."

"I'm sorry Liss," Rose says honestly.

"It's ok Rose," Lissa tells Rose looking at her. "It was never going to go back the way it was."

"You were just trying to convince yourself it would."

"Yep."

"You know what you have to do now?"

"Yeah, I have to break his heart. I love him still, but eventually over time it started feeling different. Even after we do break up I still want to be close friends."

"I know. When me and Adrian ended things I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to make the transition from being a couple in to be close friends…but it worked."

"And I'm happy it did. Honestly you two seem happier this way. And just by looking at his aura I can tell he'd still do anything for you."

"But Liss, the bottom line is even if you break it off with Christian he loved you. He's gotta want you in his life even if you just want to be friends. It hurts and you might not be able to make the transition quickly, but once you get pass the pain and the awkward barrier, you two can be friends and hangout together."

Lissa looks at Rose and smiles. "Thanks Rose."

"No problem, it's my duty as your best friend to be here to listen and help you sort out any problems."

"You hungry? I can order something," Lissa asks as she gets up to walk into her kitchen.

"Yeah," Rose yells to Lissa still sitting in the living room. Rose picks up Lissa's tea cup and sniffs it.

"How about Chinese food," Lissa asks when she hears Rose walk into the kitchen.

"Sure, that'd be good, but you know what would be great? A bottle of vodka right now."

"Wha—" Lissa started turning around to look at Rose, but seeing her knowing expression she decided to come clean. "Ok I admit I wasn't drinking tea, I was drinking vodka. I figured I wouldn't feel too bad about what I'm going to do."

"So, you weren't drunk right?"

"No, just a little tipsy," Lissa assured.

"Ok. Just don't do that again you were kinda freaking me out."

Lissa laughed and as she dialed the food place's number.

After eating, talking and karaoke at Lissa's I told her to call me when Mia comes back to her place and we'll go check out the spot I picked for the party. I need to go home and charge my phone, maybe take a nap. Also I need to call Abe, he should be arriving any day now, but when I talked to him the other day he said that he still has 'business' to take care of. While I'm walking I decide to check my IPod incase it might need charging also and when I see that it does I put it back in my pocket exactly when someone bumps into me. When I look up to see who bumped into me I see Jesse. Why did I have to run into him? My day was going so awesome and he just had to bump into me. I swore that I'd punch him in the face if he said any of the bullshit he said to me last time.

"Oh, sorry Rose."

Instead of answering Rose turned to walk around him, but Jesse caught her wrist.

"Hey, can I talk you?"  
"No, you can't. Let go of me," Rose answers harshly.

Still holding onto Rose's wrist Jesse says, "Rose I just want to apologize for what I said at that party a few weeks ago."

"Well, apologize," Rose says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok, I'm sorry for what I said to you Rose. I didn't mean what I said; I had been drinking and upset about some things. I'd actually like to be friends."

"I accept your apology somewhat, but no I'm afraid we can't be friends," Rose tells Jesse still trying to get him to let go of her wrist.

"Rose, I just want to try to be friends even if it's somewhat."

Rose looks at Jesse's face and sees that he actually looks sincere. Either that or he's incredible actor. Still not sure Rose answers, "Ok. We can try to be somewhat friendly towards each other," To see if this is joke of some sorts Rose adds, "You know what you should come to Mia's party tomorrow night."

"Ok, I'll see you there," Jesse throws in a smile for good measure.

When I walk away I take out my IPod Even though it's about to go dead I take out and listen to the first song that comes on, Breathe by Michelle Branch. I'm not going to let anything ruin my mood today, but I can't help, but think that inviting Jesse may have been a mistake and might cause a stir. …Oh well I guess I'll just have to see to find out.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

~POV: Multiple

~Mia

My party's going to be so fun I can't wait. No drama, no fights, just party and chill. Right now I'm out with Eddie, Christian and Adrian and we are almost to Lissa's place. Today Rose is going to show Lissa and me the place where we're going to hold it at. I can't wait. We already have everything we need; the only things we have to do tomorrow are to set up and decorate. I'm pulled out of my giddy thoughts when I feel a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Mia are you ok?" Eddie asked concerned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You were just smiling stupidly," Adrian answers then grins when he sees Mia's expression.

"Hey, don't act like your any smarter your still dumb as a rock," Christian pitches in.

"No, I'm smart!" Adrian tries to tell all three of them.

"Yeah, says the person who frantically searched for his pack of cigarettes for two minutes and didn't realize it was on the table."

"Yeah, but I couldn't see it?"

"In front of you!" Mia, Eddie and Christian said in unison.

"Yeah, alright, I'm pretty sure one of you guys snatched my pack and put it there just to make me look like a crazy."

"You are crazy," Mia chuckles while Eddie and Christian just grin like fools.

Taking Adrian's cigarette pack while were at the restaurant earlier was too funny, especially watching his facial expressions change every second since he realized it was gone. He went from grinning, to depressed in a matter of seconds. Until I decided to slide his cigarette's in front of a still frantically searching Adrian. When he spotted it he sighed and said 'I thought I was going to have to open another pack.' When we're arrive at Lissa's she opens the door and tells me that we have to go to Rose's place. She greets all three boys and she grabs her phone and we practically fly right out.

~Christian

When we walk in Lissa greets to all of us and immediately grabs Mia and heads out the door without even sparing me one glance. That's weird. I'll just talk to her about it later I guess. Really things have been going pretty well with Lissa and I. We're inching our way back to the way we used to be. I love her, but I'm not to oblivious to see the way she looks sometimes. I know she is trying really hard, we both are and I'm glad. I really just want her to be happy. Mia's party is tomorrow and I got a special surprise for Lissa, but during the party I have a gift I want to give her and I have to go pick up today from the jewelers. I planned to do this a while back, but it just didn't seem like the right time. I think tomorrow might be it. When Lissa and Mia leave me, Eddie and Adrian decide to leave as well. Eddie got a call about guardian duty, Adrian has go see his aunt for something and I gotta go pick up Lissa's gift and go back to my place and maybe take a nap.

~Rose

I'm laying on my sofa in my living room downstairs and I faintly hear a knocking on my door on the count I have my ear plugs in listening to my IPod as it charges along with my phone. I tried to a nap, but I just found myself thinking about Jesse now wanting to be my friend out of the blue. I mean it's strange, but when he just seemed so sincere. I still don't trust him though. When I get up to answer my door I see Lissa and Mia there with bright smiles on there faces. I walk back inside briefly and take my fully charged phone and IPod off the charger and walk back outside locking my door and began to lead Mia and Lissa to go see the spot I picked out for the party. They are going to absolutely love it! When we arrive at the building we go inside a back door and climb spiral steps until were met with another door. I push the door open and we're at on the roof top of the building. I lead a confused Lissa and Mia over to the perfect spot with an incredible view of the moon and all of court.

"Oh My Gosh Rose! This is absolutely perfect for my party," Mia tells Rose giving her a huge hug.

"This is really great Rose, are you sure we can have our party up here?" Lissa says walking around more.

"Yeah, its fine."

"This is awesome, a rooftop party!" Mia says elated.

"Yep, and the best part is the view from up here," Rose mentions.

"Cool, all we have to do tomorrow is set up for the party. Everything is taking care of including the guest list."

"Yeah," Rose contemplated telling Lissa and Mia that she invited Jesse, but decides that it might not be such a great idea. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah," Mia replies.

After we leave the rooftop I feel tired I want to go to sleep. I express this to Mia and Lissa and they both agree we should get some sleep. We hug and promise to meet up tomorrow to set up for the party.

~Lissa

When I'm back at my place I see my phone lying on the sofa and pick it up and see that I have a new message from Christian. I don't know if I can even talk to him, but I'm going to because one: even though we're going to end things I want to be friends with him still and I don't want him to hate me anymore than he's going to and two: I don't want him to become upset because I don't think I'm ready to have that talk at this moment. So I dial Christian's number and while sitting on the sofa taking my boots off. When I hear a sleepy, "Hello?" I look at the time. Its pretty late, most moroi are probably about go sleep at this hour.

"Hey, it's Lissa," Lissa replies trying not to sound too sleepy.

"Hey Liss, I called you earlier because I wanted tell you something important."

"Ok."

"I love you. And I'm glad we're trying to make this work out. I know your trying and I appreciate that so much Liss."

Not really knowing what to say Lissa says, "I love you too," At least that much is true; it's just not in a romantic way Lissa thought.

"Ok, you I'll let you go to sleep since you sound a bit tired and you have a party to plan tomorrow."

"Ok."

When the phone call ends I'm relieved because when talking to Christian I didn't know what to say back to most of it. I mean I should be glad also that we're working it out and that things are going well, but I'm not. I don't want to hurt Christian, but I have to for the both of us. Sooner or later Christian's going realize that something is wrong and if I don't do it now it'll be too late. I change into my pajama's and slip into bed for the night I feel so exhausted.

~Eddie

Thank god, my shift is over, I'm so tired. I agreed to take one of the guardian's shifts and it was a long one. I basically had to patrol court and keep an eye out on the wards. I think I'm going to head back to my place tonight, Mia's probably sleep right now since its this late I can almost see the sun rising. I say goodbye to the other guardians who are still there and hello to the ones now taking their shift. Every since the wards broke we have been watching the wards 24/7. Who want to break the wards other than striogi? There was no stake found, but it was broken. I ponder this as I'm still walking to my place. I take a shortcut that also passes by where the wards are and when I'm about to past the building in front of where you can see the wards I quickly back track and hide in front of the building where they can't see me. I look over and see a few moroi guys standing over there talking. I can't hear their conversation from over here, but I wait for a few minutes after the guys leave and run past to get to my place. Why was a group of moroi by the wards? Tomorrow before Mia's party I'll go ask to get the wards checked. Somehow this feels oddly familiar…

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

~POV: Multiple

~Adrian

"Little Dhamphir are you ready to go yet?" Adrian called to Rose upstairs.

"Yeah!"

When Rose came back downstairs Adrian looked at what Rose was wearing; a plain blue tank top, blue jeans and flip flops.

"Your not wearing that are you?"

"No, of course not. I'm coming back here to get ready, but right now we're about to go set up for the party," Rose answers putting on her shoes.

"We?" Adrian asks confused.

"Yes we, now come on Adrian we have to hurry," Rose says while walking out the door.

As we're walking Rose and I talk about what happened yesterday and when bring up talk with Aunt Tatiana Rose gives me surprised look.

"Really? She wants you to go back to school?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was unexpected coming from her."

"Like I keep telling you little dhampir she's not so bad."

"Well, are you going back?"

Adrian gives Rose a side look and grins before he says, "Maybe."

"I think you should do it. You'd finally know what it is that you want to do and stick with it. You would be doing this to further and help yourself and maybe even others."

When they reach the rooftop where the party's going to be they are greeted by an exasperated Mia.

"Thank god you're here, everything is almost done, we just need to finish decorating and quick because," Mia checks her phone for the time. "We have at least three hours at max."

"Ok, just calm down Mia. Don't worry about the party is going to be awesome."

"Yeah, ok you're right," Mia sighs. "I'm going go over the guest list again."

Before Mia could walk away Rose stopped her. "No, that's ok I could do that and help with decorating."

"Thanks Rose, you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry," Rose tells Mia giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"It's just that I want this party to be really good."

"Don't worry. It will be."

When Mia walks away Rose sighs and begins setting up decorations. Adrian takes a look a Rose's aura it's as dark as usual, but it something else there that seems like little bit of apprehensiveness.

"So," Adrian starts leaning against the brick wall next Rose. "Do you need me to help you with those?" Adrian asks looking pointedly at the lights Rose are taking out.

"Yeah. We're going to hang them around over here."

"Ok. Is something bothering you Rose?"

"No, we just need to hurry and set up. This party means a lot to Mia, she's been planning this for a while."

"Is that all you're worried about?"

They finish hanging the lights everywhere Rose wanted them to go when Rose answers,

"I asked Jesse to come tonight."

"Doesn't Mia hate that guy, I thought you did too."

"I do, but he asked could we try to be friendly towards each other. I said no, but he wouldn't let it go and so, I said yes," Rose tells Adrian setting up more things.

"Then why did you invite him?"

"I don't know, to test him. If he comes it might ruin Mia's party."

Adrian looks at Rose and says, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine whether Jesse's here or not. If he comes he could just be asked to leave if anything gets out control and if he doesn't there's no harm done."

Rose looks at Adrian before sighing with a half smile on her face. "You're right. What am I worrying for this is about to be an amazing night."

When hour has passed we're done setting up the party and the last thing Rose does is check the guest list and add Jesse. I can see that she didn't want to do it, but I guess my reassuring her that he may not show helped. I told Rose I'll see her at the party later after I walk her back to her place heading to mine. As I'm walking I think about what Rose said and the whole school situation. Changing my route I head to Aunt Tatiana's. I have my answer.

~Lissa

After getting all the decorations and making the calls I'm so glad the everything's done and now we can just party! I did all the calls at a coffee shop close by where the party's going to be. I came here instead of home because I didn't want to risk a chance of Christian coming over, so came here after dropping off all the decorations for the party. I'm surprised, but relieved I didn't get any calls from Christian in the past three hours. I can't face him right now. I don't even know how we're ever going to be able face each other ever again after this. We broke up once, but had gotten back together. This time I don't think we'll ever be the same. I get a text from Rose as I'm walking out of the coffee shop.

_From: Rose_

'_Hey Liss! You have come see the rooftop it's absolutely beautiful!'_

'_Not yet, I want to be surprised.'_

'_Ok, see you at later!'_

'_Wait, Rose come to my place after you're ready. Why don't we walk over together?'_

'_Sure! See you soon'_

When I'm home I take a bath and when I'm done I do my hair, makeup and put on the outfit I'm wearing tonight and shoes and accessories. So, by the time Rose arrives she I'm sitting my sofa waiting. When I hear the door open I stand up and automatically give Rose a hug. We complement each others outfits and as we're walking out of the door talking about Mia's dress that she's going wear tonight I get a text from Christian.

_From: Christian_

'_Hey, Liss I can't wait to see you at the party tonight.'_

I don't reply back because I don't know what to say. I look at Rose who's looking at me concerned.

"That was Christian," Lissa tells Rose dispirited.

"I know this is going to be hard to do liss, but you have to do it. If you're not happy you have to tell him. It's better to end things now than later."

"I know I just hate that I have to do this to him."

"Don't worry. Christian will understand. And don't forget everybody here if you need us," Rose assures Lissa, smiles hooking their arms together.

When we arrive at the building and walk up the spiral steps we can hear the DJ's music and when we walk through the door it looks amazing! The lights and decorations, music it's all fantastic! Despite me having to end things with Christian this could be great night. While Rose and I are walking around talking to people I spot Christian. He walks over and I become stiff. Rose looks over at me and the look I give her is a plea for her not to leave me alone with him yet. Rose gives me an understanding look and looks up at Christian when he approaches.

"Hey pyro."

"Hey Rose," Christian then reaches out and hugs Lissa and says, "Hey Liss, you look great."

"Thanks. So do you," Lissa says awkwardly.

"So, you guys did a great job planning this party," Christian looks at Lissa who is trying to avoid eye contact.

"Thanks, pyro."

"Thanks," Adrian says also walking up to us with an elated expression on his face.

"Well aren't you chipper," Rose says to Adrian.

Adrian looks at Rose with a smirk and says, "What's not to be happy about tonights good night. It's even a full moon."

After Adrian's comment everyone starts to clap when Mia and Eddie walk through the door together hand in hand. Mia's wearing a beautiful hot pink sparkly strapless dress, the silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant with matching hot pink stilettos. When her Eddie walk over to her me and Rose give her and Eddie hugs. While the guys hug Mia and fist bump Eddie. Soon we all are dancing to the music and even I'm so caught up in dancing that I forget about my problems and just dance, laugh and have fun.

~Rose

After dancing to every song that comes on for who knows how many hours I decided to pour myself a drink. Still feeling hyped up from the last song Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by: P!nk. I then go sit next Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie. Before I went to get a drink Adrian told me he was going downstairs to smoke and that he'll be back up later. I look over at my companions who look just as tired, but could go for more than one more round of dancing.

"Hey, Rose where's Adrian?" Lissa asks.

"He went downstairs to smoke."

"This is an awesome party Mia. You did a great job," Christian tells Mia.

"Yeah, she did," Eddie says kissing Mia's head.

"Thanks, and thanks to Rose and Lissa also. I'm so happy this party turned out good," Mia says before the song that plays: A Thousand Years by: Christina Perri Eddie then stands up and asks Mia to dance. Mia blushes and stands to follow Eddie.

Finishing my drink I look over at Christian and Lissa and Lissa's staring down at the ground awkwardly and Christian's looking at Lissa. He looks like he wants to say something to her knowing that Lissa is not ready to talk I speak before he has the chance.

"Hey, why don't you guys go dance," Rose suggested cheerfully.

Lissa looks at me with a confused expression then Christian says, "Only if you want Liss."

"Well, I don't want leave Rose over here by herself."

"No, its ok I'm going to head downstairs for a bit."

"Ok."

Christian and Lissa leave to go dance and I throw my cup in a recycle bin before going down the spiral steps. As soon as I push open the door leading outside I'm met with the smoke from Adrian's clove cigarette. He's leaning on the buildings wall and when he spots me he grins.

"Hey little dhampir came to keep me company?"

"Yeah, why not."

It's silent for a few minutes, until Rose said, "Hey you wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah," Adrian answers putting out his cigarette.

"So… Are you ok?"

"Great, why?"

"Um you haven't had a drink all day," Rose said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Try all week."

"What, why is something wrong?"

"I just didn't have an urge to. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it was just kinda unexpected." Rose smirked, "You've gone all sober on me."

Adrian chuckled before saying "I guess it's for the better. I actually want to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Before came tonight I went to see Tatiana. I told her that I want to go back to school."

"Really? That's great Adrian!" Rose says giving Adrian a bear hug.

"Yeah, I know. I thought about what you said earlier Rose and I thought about how I feel about the whole going back to college situation. I don't want to be just another royal, I want to make my own money, and I want to do what I love. I want people to be proud of something I did," Adrian says contently.

"Well I'm proud of you. I'm happy you're going back, but what college? It's not too far right?" Rose asked almost hysterically.

"Not far from here, I'm going to the one I went to before. Also don't tell anyone yet."

"So, I'm the first person you told? I feel so special."

"Well, you are and I figured if I can confide in you that you'd do the same," Adrian tells Rose honestly as he slings an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, have you seen Caren? She came to practice and when I asked if she was coming to Mia's party she said something about her mom?"

"Yeah, I saw her on my way to my Aunt's and she said she got into trouble with her mom."

"Well that sucks. I hope she's still allowed to come to practice."

"Yeah, well her mom doesn't know so; she'd have to sneak out."

"Oh. Are you ready to go back to the party? We've been gone for at least ten minutes."

"Sure."

During those 10 minutes…

~Mia

I was having a blast at my party! Me and Eddie danced to a few more slow songs and I happened to notice that Lissa and Christian are also dancing together. When the slow songs went off Eddie and I went off to the side to talk, but soon we were interrupted by someone tapping me on my shoulder and telling me something that just turned my mood upside down in a matter of seconds. The perpetrator: Jesse… What the hell is he doing here at my fucking party? I walk over to Lissa and ask her did she know anything about this. She said she didn't, so that only leaves Rose, but Rose wouldn't do it she fucking hates this guy more than me. I decide to walk over and confront Jesse who's completely surrounded by laughing girls. Who is he to just waltz right into my party?

"Hello?!" Mia practically screams to get Jesse's attention. When Jesse looks at her Mia says, "Yeah, what the hell do you think you're doing here at my party?" Mia says causing the laughing girls to move away from Jesse.

"What's your problem Mia? I thought you'd love to have someone like me here. You are still a wannabe royal right and I thought you'd be absolutely delighted," Jesse says vindictively.

Eddie was about to come to Mia's defense, but she lightly pushed his chest to tell him not to. She can deal with him.

~Rose

As me and Adrian are going up the spiral steps we can hear Mia and what sounds like… Jesse.

"You are so full of crap Jesse. Leave my party now!" Mia screamed.

"So what if this is you're party. I'll leave when I damn well please."

"I don't think so; you're not fucking welcome here. You have no reason to be here."

"Really? I was invited here."

"You are such a fucking liar, who invited you?"

"Rose."

Rose then appeared in the door way with Adrian close behind. With all eyes on her.

"Speak of the devil," Jesse says smugly.

"Rose did you invite Jesse?"

Rose inaudibly gulped and said reluctantly, "Y-Yeah."

Rose felt something break inside her by seeing Mia's face and the hurt in her eyes when she walked away from the crowd formed around all three of them. Eddie gave Rose a look that said they should talk after the party before quickly catching up to Mia. After Mia left the crowd dispersed and I pulled a smug looking Jesse off to a secluded spot to the side.

"What the hell did you do asshole?"

"I didn't do anything, she just started flipping out."

"Whatever Jesse, great way of showing me that you wanted to be friendly towards each other. You blew it," Rose says exasperatedly.

Before Rose could walk away Jesse says, "Wait," Rose stopped and looked at Jesse. "I'm sorry. I do want us to be friendly toward each other. That's why I came here to prove that I'm serious," Rose looks into Jesse's eyes and couldn't tell if he was lying or not right now, but from the look on his face he seems sincere.

"Fine. I'll give you another shot. Wait over here for me until I come back."

When I leave Jesse I go to try to talk to Mia. When I reach where she's sitting with Lissa patting her back and Eddie kneeling down in front of her with Christian and Adrian on both sides I stand there awkwardly for a second all their eyes flickering up to me.

"Mia I—"

"No, Rose its…ok," Mia says interrupting Rose.

"What?" Rose asks unbelieving.

"I know you didn't actually invite Jesse. You were just trying to lessen the tension by saying you did. Thanks. He wasn't even on the list; I mean why would I believe him. Jesse was just bored and wanted to crash my party that's completely not ok, but I'm not going to make anymore of a scene. The party would be over soon, I might as well still enjoy it."

"Um Mia—"

"No need to explain Rose. I know you didn't do it, you cared too much about this party," Mia assures Rose standing up and walking over to the get a drink with Eddie.

"So, Rose I'm going to head home, I'll call you later," Adrian tells Rose patting the top of her head.

"What? Ok."

When Adrian leaves its just Christian, Lissa and Rose.

"You really didn't do it huh?" Christian questions.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just know that what Mia said about you trying to 'lessen the tension' was bullshit though, but it doesn't make sense for you to invite Jesse to Mia's party or even speak to him, you hate that guy. The only reason I see you inviting him is if you were trying to be at least pleasant toward the other," When Rose didn't say anything Christian looked at Rose curiously. "You did, didn't you?"

"You don't even know what you're talking about sparky!" Rose says before leaving a befuddled Lissa and smirking Christian together.

When I went back over to Jesse I saw that he looked deep in thought and had two cups. I sit next to him and he looks over at me with a grin.

"Hey, I suppose one of those cups is mine?"

"Actually no. It's for a cute girl I saw earlier, she told me to wait for her so I decided to get her a drink. She seemed a little tense before she left."

"Really. So how did this girl look?" Rose asks playing along with Jesse.

"The only thing that came to mind when I saw her was that she was hot."

"Well where is she?"

"I don't know, but you know what? Until she does come back you can have this drink and I'll just get another one for her," Jesse took a sip out of his cup then said, "You look a little tense." Rose smirked and playfully shoved him.

"Careful, you almost dislocated my arm there little one."

"Little? There's not really anything little about me."

Jesse looked Rose up and down before saying, "I guess that's true."

Rose chuckled, "I can't believe we're actually talking and playfully?"

"Yeah, I actually thought when I came to apologize to you that you'd curse me out or worse punch me."

"Oh believe me I wanted to. I guess I just thought I'd give it a try, but just so you know just because I agree to be friendly toward you and that I'm talking, joking around with you it does not mean I like you."

"Really, and here I thought you'd forget all about the death warrant you put out on me."

"No can do. If you want me to think about lessening your punishment I will, but the warrant stays."

Jesse laughed and it was cute… but foreign to Rose's ears. Before Rose could think about what she was doing she found herself talking again, wanting to hear that sound again.

~Lissa

As I'm sitting here with Christian I look over at him and he looks like he's contemplating something, so I decided to ask, "Christian are you ok?"

Christian stares at a concerned Lissa for a moment before taking her hands in his. "Hey, um let's go somewhere more private."

"Ok, sure," Christian leads them over to the other side of the roof top where there are very little people around, they all moved to the other side to dance and watch what happen with Mia and Jesse.

"Liss," Christian holds up a hand and strokes Lissa's face with his thumb. "I love you."

"Yeah," Lissa says awkwardly, eye's downcast.

"Yeah, I have something to give you," Christian reaches into his pocket and takes out an heart shaped peer the hole key hooked onto a silver diamond necklace. "It's a key to my place; I want you to move in."

Lissa looked at the key/necklace with the wide eyes. It was so beautiful… but it didn't belong to her. No matter how bad she wishes it was right now. It's not.

"Christian—"

"And this isn't it, I—"

"Christian, no. I can't accept this," Lissa says giving Christian the key back.

"Why not?"

Willing herself to be brave Lissa continued, "I can do this anymore Christian. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I have to break up with you."

"What? Why?" Christian questioned devastated.

"I'm not happy Christian. I'm sorry. I know that if I don't do this now, I won't be able to tell you later. This is for the best," Lissa tells Christian feeling horrible every second.

"The best? Are you shitting me Lissa? You're breaking up with me now? Why now? Why did you even agree to try this thing out again if you didn't even want to be together?"

"I don't know," Lissa weakly says.

"You don't know. You didn't even try!"

"I did try, I did want things to go back to the way they used to. I even tried to convince myself that we could, and that I still was in love with you, but it did not work!"  
"So you didn't love me?"

"No, I did love you, I do love you. I'm just not in love with you anymore Christian."

"So, this is it? What am I supposed to do now Lissa because I still love you? That probably doesn't even matter anymore does it?"

"It does matter and I'm sorry I'm doing this, but now you can move on to someone who is in love with you Christian, someone who you will make happy."

"Is that what you think? I'm an outcast nobody fucking likes me. Now I'm even more a shadow than I was before. All I had was you, besides Aunt Tasha."

"No, you have Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Dimitri, and Rose. And other people who like you Christian. They are here for you."

"Whatever, yeah right. You know what since we're done can you for once stop spewing bullshit. I'm going to honest with you right now Liss. You try so hard to be so fucking perfect that it'll become all you know and all you'll ever be. Stop trying to impress people, stop trying to say things you think others want to hear. It makes you look weak. Just like now you keep saying you're sorry, because you think it's going to maybe make this not so bad for me. It doesn't, so just stop. You say you care, but if you really did give a damn you would've told me way before now. It's like all this time I've just been beating a dead horse, it was just hopeless."

Christian then storms off and leaves a crestfallen Lissa behind.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_

~Eddie

As I'm sitting here on one the sofas talking to Mia I notice Christian storm past a crowd of people dancing, and he's absolutely livid I don't know what the hell pissed him off. I decide I would ask later and give him time to cool off. I look over to the far side and I see Rose and Jesse. Everybody knows that Rose most definitely invited Jesse here. The only person that doesn't believe is Mia for some odd reason I don't understand when she saw them together she just brushed it off again. She's in denial; she doesn't believe that Rose would invite that jerk Jesse to Mia's party. The party they all talked about for weeks nonstop. I find strange the Jesse came to court, every time I see him at a party or around court he says 'hey' or 'what's up', but I have a strange feeling about him. I need to keep my eye on him. Rose may suddenly want to be friendly towards him, but he's still an asshole that may need to be dealt with again. I talked to Dimitri this morning about checking the wards, so we went with one of the guardians that over look the wards and when he checked them and he said he'd fix whatever the problem was. I look over at Mia who just asked me what time it was. When I tell her she stands up and walks over to the DJ and tells him to play one last song.

~Rose

Talking to Jesse doesn't isn't so bad. We both like to joke around and it's kind of nice to talking to him. When the DJ decides to play what I'm guessing is the last song: Stars by Grace Potter. I'm on like my third or fourth cup tonight and I was very well aware from my first cup that someone: Adrian- spiked the punch. Funny he did that considering he hadn't had a drink all week. When I turn my head I see Jesse looking at me. His eyes are really cute. I don't know why he's staring at me so intently. He's not smiling or smirking, just staring. When the song ends everybody starts to leave, telling Mia how great her party was. It was an awesome party. I stand up and steady myself with little difficulty and tell Mia whose leaving with Eddie that I'm going to stay here to clean up. When I give both of them hugs I pick up a water bottle and begin to drink it until I spot Lissa. Me being a little tipsy could barely tell how she was feeling so I walked over drinking my water toward her and sit down and hook my arm through her limp one. She didn't have to say anything I know exactly how she feels right now and I understand I just tell her I'm going to walk her home.

"No, its ok Rose I think I need to be alone right now. I'll be ok."

"Are you sure Liss?" Rose asks concerned.

"Yeah, I just need to think about some things alone. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok," Rose gives Lissa a hug and then let Lissa leave.

When almost everybody's gone Rose gets another bottle of water trying to sober up and begins to clean up. Rose feels a sudden presence and realizes that not everybody left.

"I have to say this was a pretty good party," says Jesse.

"Yeah, it was. I'm just glad that idiot who made a scene earlier didn't ruin it. What was his name Bessie?" Rose smirks as she turns to face Jesse.

"Funny. So did I prove to you that I'm worth being friendly to?"

"Hmm I guess you did pretty well tonight."

"Pretty well, psh I almost made you spit out your drink from laughing so much. So…" Jesse says that last word moving closer to Rose

"So?"

"So, I think we should hang out."

"What?"

"I really enjoyed talking to you Rose; I think we could be friends. Wouldn't you like that?" Jesse says looking Rose in the eyes with intensity.

Rose looks at Jesse back with the same intensity and says, "I don't think so," Rose almost laughed at the shocked look on Jesse's face instead smiled her man eater smile and said, "How about I get your number instead."

Jesse still looked surprised, but his eyes showed curiosity grinned, "Deal, but only if I get to have your number also."

They both whipped out their phones and saved the other's number. When they were done Jesse said barely above a whisper before leaving, "See you later Rose," And Rose could've sworn she'd heard a sensual note in his voice that made her almost blush thinking about it.

When I'm almost done cleaning and putting things away in boxes as I'm walking I almost walked on some sort of silver key. I pick it up and look at it. It's beautiful; I wonder who would drop such a thing. I put the key into my jacket pocket and vow to ask Mia does she know whose it could be.

~Christian

Lissa just broke up with me. That's all I keep thinking about. I still love her, but she doesn't. She said she wasn't happy, but how was I supposed to know that. I feel so much anguish right now that I have to take it out on something right now or I just might set something on fire. All I've done was try to make Lissa happy and this is what happens. Fuck my life right now. When I reach my place I open my door and slammed it so damn hard it echoed. As I'm on my way upstairs to my room I past by the dining room, still needing to take my anger out on something I walk into the room and see the rose petals all over the ground and all the other shit I set up for Lissa in here. I kick all of the rose petals and start to all but wreck havoc. When I'm done I go upstairs to my room and slam the door once again. It doesn't matter if I slam a door to hard, it's no one here, but me just like it's always been.

~Mia

Eddie decides to come to my place tonight and I'm so happy he did he's been busy with guardian duty and to be blunt I'm horny. I'm sitting on my bed in my robe and when Eddie comes in he brings the folder. Before we left the party I asked a reluctant Eddie to get the folder I had with the guest list for the party in. Eddie sits on my bed and reluctantly hands over the folder.

"Thanks," Mia says taking the folder from Eddie and taking out the list.

Eddie puts his arm around Mia's waist as Mia reads the list. As Mia scans the list and comes across the name she thought she knew wouldn't be on there she turned paler than any normal moroi would. The only thing that comes to Mia's mind is Rose and Mia's earlier conversation.

Flashback:

"Ok, just calm down Mia. Don't worry about the party is going to be awesome."

"Yeah, ok you're right," Mia sighs. "I'm going go over the guest list again."

Before Mia could walk away Rose stopped her. "No, that's ok I could do that and help with decorating."

"Thanks Rose, you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry," Rose tells Mia giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"It's just that I want this party to be really good."

"Don't worry. It will be."

End Flashback

"How could she do this…?" Mia says. "She added Jesse to the guest list behind my back. And stupid thought she was just making sure my party wouldn't be ruined when she was the one who invited Jesse."

"Hey, you are not stupid. You just didn't know its ok. You're party was still great."

"I know, but she still didn't tell me. Why?"

"I don't know Mia… why don't you just talk to her and figure out why. There's probably a good reason."  
"You're right," Mia gives Eddie a chaste kiss and then another that soon escalates to a full blown making out. When they break away Mia says, "You know, we haven't had sex in a week…"

Eddie kisses Mia again and then looks at her a grin breaking out onto his face. "And you're horny. I can tell your nipples are hard," Eddie rubs Mia's pussy and says, "And wet."

"So what're you gonna do about?" Mia taunted sensually.

Instead of answering Eddie stood up and took off his black jeans and red and black plaid shirt and climbing on top of a smirking Mia who runs her fingertips along his toned abs. undoing her robe Eddie spreads Mia's legs wider and dips a finger inside her as he kiss and suck on her neck leaving a couple of love bites, listening to Mia's moans grow louder as he adds to more fingers. When Eddie leaves Mia's neck and removes his fingers, but not before giving one more thrust as Mia nipped Eddies bottom lip. When Eddie pulls his fingers out Mia whimpers causing Eddie to chuckle and pushed his boxers down to his thighs as Mia touches the double Maori Koru tribal surf necklace Eddie wears around his neck that's always hidden underneath his shirt. Mia can faintly (at this moment) remember that Mason use to wear one just like this one. When Eddie pushes inside Mia he kisses her collarbone, nose and forehead. Mia opens her eyes when she feels Eddie all the way in, filling her up with all his thickness. Eddie starts thrusts slowly a couple of times before picking up a steady pace.

"Ah, Eddie, yes…" Mia moaned.

Eddie kissed Mia's lips and groaned when Mia started to meet his thrusts causing him to thrusts faster and harder every time. Mia's moans and Eddie's groans enveloping the room. As they both became closer and closer to coming Mia sucking Eddie's manhood in tighter and tighter her mouth neared his neck as she made a few love bites of her own. When Mia hit her orgasm she squeezed Eddie so tight that with one harder thrust he also came as he whispered Mia name in her ear.

After a couple minutes Eddie pulled out of Mia and they kissed intensely before Eddie moved over to Mia's side pulling his boxers back up along his hips and Mia tying her robe back up. Mia pulled back the duvet and comforter and getting under the covers with Eddie snuggling up behind wrapping a arm around Mia's waist, both falling blissfully to sleep.

~Lissa

As soon as I'm home I go upstairs to my bedroom and hook up Rose's IPod I borrowed from her today. I click a random playlist and the first song that comes on is I'm With You by Avril Lavigne. I go sit at my vanity table mirror and cry and cry. I put my hands in my hair and elbows on the table and cry. When the next songs starts play: Castle Walls by Christina Aguilera-(Just with her) I see that the little makeup I put on today is running when I look into the mirror, so I grab a tissue from my little tissue case I have sitting here. I wipe all my makeup off as I finish the last of my little sniffles. When I'm all done I stand up and walk over to my closet and look at this soft light pink sweater. I rub my thumb on the fabric before snatching it down and throwing it on the floor. I take every outfit out of this closet and throw it on the floor except for one. The gray off the shoulder shirt and black lace jeans, for some reason that one can stay because at this moment it's the best outfit I've ever owned in my entire life. I do the same with some of my shoes. If it doesn't fit the criteria I don't need it. After I'm done I grab the pile of clothes and shoes and put them in bags. I tear up all of my daily planners and burn them. I take the bags full of clothes and shoes and put them in a trash can outside and burn those too. When return back inside I turn off Rose's IPod and store it in my top bedside drawer. I change into my pajamas and go to brush my teeth and sleep like I didn't just burn almost all my clothes, a few of my shoes and all my to do list and daily planners.

~Janine

I'm sitting in my living room going over some paper work when the door bell rings. Who could it be at this time? I open the door and I can't believe who is standing right here. It's been too long since I've since this familiar face, but not that long since I've seen the familiar grin that's plastered upon this persons face…

"Janine, it's been a while. I've missed you."

Abe…..

_XxxxxxxxxxxxX_


	10. Chapter 10

Catalyst

~Rose

Ugh, it's been a strange, strange week.

First, Lissa has been acting different, scary to say; darker. She threw out most of her wardrobe and half of her shoes. She's been spending the night at my place a lot more and when she can't she invites me to spend the night. Nothing new, but it's been more frequent, try everyday rather than just once or twice a week. Second everyone's been avoiding me. I don't know why— wait who am I kidding I do know why, it's because I invited Jesse to her party. The party we've been talking about for months. Third I haven't seen Christian in weeks! Fourth I've been getting lectures like crazy and I didn't even do anything. Ever since Abe came to court Saturday my mom has been extra harsh on me and everyone else just because.

I'm laying upside on my bed looking at the ceiling, Liss left earlier; she has a meeting with Tatiana today. The only person that's not avoiding me is Adrian and I'm going to visit him later after dinner. I tried calling Mia, but she's avoiding me, Eddie's on guardian duty, Christian is … somewhere and Dimitri's with Tasha and training guardians. Today I am completely alone.

All of a sudden my phone rings and it plays the familiar ringtone Bruno Mars "Locked out of Heaven" I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose," Jesse replies.

"Hey…" Rose trails off.

There's an awkward silence for a second before Jesse asks "Hey do you want to hang out at my place?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, see you later."

When they hang up and Rose stands up and put her on her black mid-calf boots and a black pullover hoodie on top of her white tank top. Rose looked in the mirror slightly rethinking her green skinny cargo pants before saying whatever closing her bedroom door and going down stairs. When she reaches the bottom step her phone goes off with a text. It's from Adrian.

'Hey Little Dhampir still coming over tonight?'

I smile and reply back 'You know it.'

I leave the house and when I'm almost to Jesse's place (Jesse texted the directions soon after hanging up) I unexpectedly run into Lissa who was no doubt heading over to my place. I just love Lissa's outfit she's wearing neon pink skinny jeans with black lace leggings underneath, matching neon pink blazer with a white oxford shirt underneath, pink tie and black pumps. She also wore her hair in a high ponytail today.

"Hi Liss, how was your meeting with the Queen?"

"Ugh the same as always. More and more boring royal stuff. I'm sick of it," Lissa says grumpily.

Did I mention Lissa's new attitude in addition to her new style?

Lissa looks at me strangely for a minute when I don't respond and asks where I'm going.

(I'm not used to this Lissa. Even though most of the time she's the same fun and loving Lissa she's starting to have moments where she acts completely out of Character.)

"I'm going to visit… Jesse," Rose says tentatively.

"What? Why?" Lissa asks confused.

I told Lissa about how I gave Jesse my number after Mia's party and Lissa thinks it's a bad idea to see or even talk to Jesse. But I'm not sure I disagree with her.

"You can't go Rose," Lissa states.

That shocked me. Lissa never told me I couldn't do anything before. I look at Lissa and her expression immediately turned apologetic. She didn't mean to nor realize how controlling she sounds.

"I'm sorry Rose," Lissa says dejected.

"It's ok Liss."

"If you want to visit Jesse it's your business and I shouldn't really have any say in what you do."

I felt in the bond how sad and confused Lissa felt. I know that her Christian's relationship did not end well and that she's still coping.

"It's fine. And I want to hear you what you think about this. You are my best friend right."

"Yes. And your right," Lissa smiles up at me. "So, I'll see you when you come back later ok."

"Yeah," Rose says before continuing to walk.

~Lissa

I have no idea why I just said that to Rose and I'm still a little weird out by it. I decided to push my worry aside as I reach Rose's place. I've been sleeping over Rose's all week. Because I just need to know that at least someone can stand to be around me. I knew it wouldn't be easy breaking up with Christian because I do love him, but not the way I used to. I want to be friends, but I know that Christian and I aren't like Adrian and Rose who are best friends now. Christian and I will never be like that. I walk inside and lock the door and go upstairs to change. When I walk back downstairs in black lace leggings and a half black and silver top I lay on one of Rose's sofas. I lay there for a moment before picking up my phone and calling a number I wrote on my hand earlier.

"Hey, you've reached Carly, please leave a message and I'll get back to you later."

Beep. "Hi Carly I thought about what you said today and I'll be there."

~Rose

Ding dong! After ringing the doorbell a second later Jesse answered the door hair slightly ruffled. I had to admit he looked HOT. Jesse answered the door wearing a white v neck American eagle shirt, hot pair of American eagle jeans, American eagle rope bracelet and dark blue all-star converse shoes.

"Um, hey."

"Hey, do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

When I walk in a room that I suppose is the living room. I sit on the plush black sofa facing the TV. Jesse then sits next to me. For a while we just sit there both staring at the TV screen. There's some weird cartoon on, I don't even think their speaking English. I inwardly sigh and lean back more into the he sofa. While I sit here I decide to let my mind wonder. What is Mia doing? I haven't talked to her all and honestly it's starting to worry me. I tried to talk to Eddie, but he says he's busy. Yeah, busy avoiding me. I'm brought out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.

"Rose, Rose?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Jesse looked amused "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"So…what've you been up to since Mia's party?"

"Well ever since Mia's party Mia has been avoiding me like the plague."

"That bad, I figured she'd forgive you after you tell the truth."

"Well I didn't… tell her the truth."

Jesse smirked, "Bad girl. Maybe you should send her a sympathy card."

"You're a jerk," Rose says turning her head away from Jesse.

Jesse see's the look on Rose's face before he realizes that Rose is really upset about Mia being mad at her.

"But seriously Rose I think you should apologize. Make things right."

Rose looked at Jesse and grinned she didn't think Jesse would actually give her advice and good advice at that, "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm used to these types of things, girls fight over me all the time."

Rose pushed Jesse lightly, "Please. Don't be cocky."

Jesse stands up "Hey you want something to drink?"

Rose nods and Jesse goes over to his mini fridge.

"Soda cool?"

"Yep."

Jesse walks back over and hands Rose a coke before sitting back down, "so were you nervous," Jesse starts causing Rose to look at him, "about coming over?"

Rose sits her soda on the coffee table in front of them.

"Honestly yeah I kind of was."

"Why?"

"I mean we hated each other's guts and now we're hanging out? I was a little skeptical after giving you my number."

"Well don't be," Jesse turns to look back at Rose, "Know that you did the right thing, that you did it for a reason."

Rose can't help, but notice how tense the room became. She didn't reply as Jesse stared at her, but when she did turn her head and meet his eyes she immediately noticed how close he was to her. Jesse moved closer.

This can't be happening! Rose told herself. Abruptly Rose turned her head away from Jesse. She could feel Jesse sit back against the sofa. Without thinking Rose asked, "Do you want to play a game?" Rose knows its weak, but things aren't going the way she expected and to avoid things from being awkward... well too awkward.

"Sure, how do you play?" Jesse asks as Rose turns around to face him.

"Here are the rules: We're going ask 21 questions and whoever is asked has to answer every question."

"Ok, well you go first."

"Were you about to kiss me?"

Jesse answers without hesitation "Yes."

Before Rose could ask why Jesse was asking her the next question, "Are you and Lissa really best friends?"

This question was unexpected, "Yes, why?"

"I know you two seem really close, but because Lissa's royal..."

"But Lissa's different than other Royals; she's not snobby or stuck up."

"Well what about me? Am I snobby and stuck up?"

"Not your turn," Rose says laughing.

They keep playing the little game until the last question.

"Were you nervous about me coming over?" Rose asks.

Jesse smirked "Yes actually. I thought you'd change your mind."

"Well, I didn't," Rose says softly.

The room was suddenly intense and Rose can feel herself closer to Jesse as she looks into his eyes. Jesse leans forward a bit. Rose tilts her head a little and Jesse asks, "Did you… want me to kiss you?"

Rose puts her arm around Jesse's shoulder then pushes Jesse's head down mashing their lips together and melts.

Jesse is a very good kisser. The last time I kissed Jesse in an abandon room when we were in school and that had been sloppier, but I have to admit Jesse has improved a lot. Jesse licks my lips asking for entrance, but it's not granted. We kiss more because I just can't find the strength to detach myself from Jesse's lips. Jesse licks my teeth begging for entrance. I can't take it anymore; I pull my lips away from Jesse and sit back.

Before Jesse could try to pull Rose back towards him Rose stands up, "Hey Jesse I think I'm going to go now," Before Rose could stop herself Rose gives Jesse her man eater smile and says, "Call me later."

"Will do," Jesse says smirking at Rose.

I can't believe I just kissed Jesse…. and I liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

I really love this chapter.

Let me know what you think!

T.

~Christian

Fuck my life. I feel like total shit today. I've felt like total shit this whole week. A week that's how long it's been since Lissa broke up with me. I haven't been outside this house in a week. I've just been here alone having my own pity party, seems like things are returning to the way they used to be. I haven't spoken to anyone and I really do not plan to. Ever since Mia's party the only person that's tried to call me is Eddie but since I never picked up the seven times he called me, one for every day. Today's Monday and I should be expecting a call from him any day now. I don't know why he wants to speak to me or as he said on the many voice and text messages to 'to check on me.' Shouldn't everyone follow everything and anything Lissa does? My aunt calls, and tries to tell me everything will be ok. I'm not so sure. I know this is the end and we're not going to get back together, not this time or ever again. I walk downstairs and lean on the island in my kitchen. I look an invite aunt Tasha gave me a week before me and Lissa's breakup. It's some meeting she wanted me to go to, she wrote plus one- you should bring Lissa on the top. There's no way Aunt Tasha is dragging me to another royal meeting. As I'm about to trash the invitation my door bell rings and there's an obnoxious knock on the door. I walk out of my kitchen, go through my dining room and reach the hallway where the front door is. I open the door to see the intruder: Rose, hand posed to knock again.

"Hi pyro," Rose says.

They both just stand there awkwardly before Rose says, "Well, are you going to invite me inside?"

Christian opens the door wider still puzzled that Rose is here. When Christian closes the door he sees that Rose is in the living room across the hall from his dining room lounged on his white sofa. Christian sits on a similar, but black sofa opposite.

"Christian I need to talk to you. I mean normally I would go to Lissa or Mia or Dimitri about my problems, but Mia's not talking to me, Dimitri's busy and Lissa is…"

"But what?" Christian asks slightly interested.

"She's been acting different… It's like she can still be fun, sweet, loving Lissa," Rose looks over and sees the expression on Christian 's face and can tell that her describing Lissa is not helping matters for either of them, "But there's a part of her that's more darker now, and I don't know what to do about it."

"You still have the bond can't you tell if something's wrong with her?"

"Yes, I know, but it's like with the darkness it's there one second and the next it's gone. Only it's worse than the darkness even if I try to take it away it consumes my mind….suffocating me."

Christian is sitting on the edge of the sofa now. "Like today she was irritated and possessive and the next she was normal Lissa."

After Rose was done talking she expected Christian to say something, because after you tell someone your problems they say something like 'It'll be ok, don't worry,' but no Christian isn't everybody. Rose sat up and asked, "Well?"

"Well?" Christian asked back.

"Say something."

"Like what?"

"Like it's ok, don't beat yourself up over this."

"Ok Rose, it's ok. Don't (even though it would be amusing to see you try to beat yourself up) over this."

"Seriously Christian you suck. I just seriously told you about how I can't help Lissa because she could possibly kill me. Are you really going to joke about this?"

Truth is Christian did care and he really did feel bad for Rose, but the only person other than his Aunt Tasha that's ever seen him be sentimental was Lissa, but seeing Rose's expression now he may have to submit.

"Look Rose," Christian goes to sit next to Rose on the arm rest of the sofa, "Just talk to Lissa about what's going on and if she's still the same Lissa you say she is she will understand. I know this might sound sucky and repetitive, but it will be ok."

Rose stared at Christian in shock and awe.

That was…

"Rose?" Christian asked looking at an opened mouth Rose. Christian pushes Rose's mouth up and pats the top of her head before standing up and walking back into the kitchen.

"Wow," Rose says when she walks into the kitchen and sits at the island.

"What?" Christian asks returning from the refrigerator with a bottle of water.

"That was amazing advice."

"Yeah, but don't tell. I like being seen as the cold and heartless vampire people make me out to be."

When Christian walks around the island to sit next to Rose, Rose notices what Christian's wearing; a blue sweater, dark red skinny jeans and all black vans with a matching blue slouchy beanie leaving some of his hair out along with his bangs. Rose also noticed that Christian's looking a little too pale.

"Hey when was the last time you fed?" Rose asked.

Christian looked at Rose almost guiltily, "Two days ago."

"What?! Christian you have to go feed."

"Why do you care?"

"Well whether or not I like to admit it you are my friend. And I know that if I were starving myself you would say something or make some snarky comment, but either way you would say that it was stupid to starve myself."

Instead of admitting that Rose was right Christian changed the subject "So did you only come over to tell me about Lissa and this new found "darkness" or—"

"If I tell you this you can not tell anyone this."

"Sounds like you need a therapist, how may I lend my services to you?" Christian says jokingly, Rose grinned a little before telling Christian about her encounter with Jesse.

"Wow," Christian says after Rose is done talking, "Jesse, Really?" Christian almost choked on his water when Rose recapped how she and Jesse made out.

"I thought you hated the guy, and now you two are making out on his sofa. I didn't know enemies got benefits too."

"I don't know how it happened. He just looked so hot and I couldn't help myself and he wasn't even a jerk he was actually kinda nice."

Christian doubled over in laughter, "Really Rose 'on he was just so hot I couldn't help myself; Christian mocked. Rose tried to hold back her laughter, but failed and laughed at Christian's mock version of her. When their laughter calmed down Rose looked back at Christian serious again, "But really what should I do?"

"Never thought I'd here that coming from the great Rose Hathaway," Christian snickered, "Do whatever Rose. I can't tell you what to do. Do you want to—"(Christian willed himself not to laugh.) "be with Jesse?"

"No. I mean I just got out of a relationship not even a month ago and—"

"It's Jesse," Christian stood up and walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Jesse who spread rumors all over school, who attacked Lissa with his little mana club, Jesse who is still an asshole and royally fucked up," Christian finished and closing the fridge. Christian then walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"I know, but what've he's changed. What if he's not the same Jesse?"

"Rose Jesse's still the same jerk he's always been."

"When Rose sees Christian pocket his wallet and house key she asks, "Hey where are you going?"

"Places, want to come?"

~Lissa

"Hi Lissa," Camille greeted Lissa as she sat with her legs crossed on top of the other, "What brings you here?"

"Hi Camille."

"Ooh you came!" Carly squealed excitedly, "Camille I invited Lissa to go with us to that party."

"What party? You have to be more specific Carly."

"You know the one at Dylan's."

"Oh that party. Ok, but," Camille stands up from her seat on her pink leather sofa. "I don't know if princess Lissa would be able to hang with us like she used to," Camille looked over at Carly who grinned and stood as well giving Lissa something. Lissa looked at the small but long object.

"This is—"

"A joint, marijuana, pot—"

Carly was interrupted by Camille saying "Smoke it. Or are you too afraid now?"

Camille took out a lighter from her very short blue jean skirt and lit the joint. Lissa with slightly shaking fingers enclosed it in her mouth ready to smoke. Camille moved back to where she stood before as Lissa inhaled. As Lissa inhaled the smoke she kept her eyes trained on Camille, showing her she could smoke this joint that now sit in between her middle and index fingers, that she could hang, that she was hot and cool enough to go to Dylan's party. With closed eyes Lissa exhaled the smoke out of her pink glossed lips. When she opened them she gazed into Camille's blue ones.

"So princess can you handle it?"

Lissa merely smirked and shrugged before replying, "Sure, whatever."

"Perfect."

~Christian

After Rose and I left the feeders (I had to admit that she was right. Feeling a bit better than I did hours ago) we went to the court's mall and we're now in the food court. Rose who ordered a double cheeseburger and fries ('I feel like I am totally starving right now' Rose had said.) was almost done and after she takes a sip of her soda she asked, "So, pyro what have you been up to?"

I gave Rose a deadpanned look, "Have you forgotten that I've been in my house for the past week I only left to feed. It's not like I've been skipping around court picking daisies."

When we left my place Rose told me about Abe's arrival and how her mom's been extra cranky and naggy. But the reason Rose was telling me all this I was still oblivious of. I mean she's Rose and I'm me, this has never been our thing.

"I know and that's the problem pyro. You've been in your house for a whole week a now.'

"Why do you care?"

Rose gave Christian a knowing look and Christian averted his eyes and took another sip of his smoothie. Today he is starting to learn that Rose actually cares more than he thinks.

When Rose finishes her burger they leave and on the walk back to Christian's place Rose asks, "Are you going to that meeting?"

"What?"

"I saw the invitation on your counter. I'm on guardian duty that night. "

"No."

"Why not, it's a great chance for you to tell other royals how and why we need to practice offensive magic."

"No, it's not. It's just another chance for us to be laughed at and ridiculed."

Rose stopped walking and said "What's wrong with you?"

Christian stopped also and turned toward Rose, "A lot of things."

"You know what I mean. Seriously you're all about the moroi learning to use their magic offensively. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to go. I don't see the point," Rose looked at Christian incredulously. "Lissa and I are broken up and we were supposed to go together."

"So what?"

Christian knew he was going to hate himself for saying this, but "I can't go without Lissa," by this point Christian was sitting on top of a brick wall while Rose leaned against it. Christian can feel Rose's intense stare as he continued. "When Lissa there she's the only reason why the other royals noticed me or even paid attention to me. Even if most of them still believe I'm going to turn strigoi they noticed me." When Christian finished he felt a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, her eyes shown with the deepest sympathy and care. It was weird, foreign, unexpected, but needed.

"Sounds like you need a therapist," Rose hops on top of the brick wall next to Christian, "How may I lend my services to you?"

Christian couldn't help, but slightly smile.

"But really, Christian look at me," Christian looks Rose in the eyes.

"I know Lissa is my best friend, but you absolutely do not need Lissa. You don't need Lissa to wow people, you can do that yourself. You don't have to feel that way… just believe in yourself."

There was a long silence before Christian tells Rose, "Thanks," in all honestly.

Rose along with Christian jumps off of the brick wall and says "No problem."

They began walking again in silence before they're at Rose's place and Rose departs. As Christian walked back home he thought about what Rose said and realized that Rose was actually right. If he actually believes in himself things might work out. Christian still didn't know if things would work out, but he just assumed that someway, somehow they could.

Never would I have thought me and Rose would have a heart to heart experience, (excluding the time Rose was his guardian during the field experience) or give each other advice that was actually useful. I close the door to my place and walk into the living room and lay my jacket down. I walk back out and go to the kitchen and grab the invite. I take my phone out of my jeans pocket and call Aunt Tasha.

"Hi Christian, are you feeling better?" Tasha asked concerned.

"Yeah, Aunt Tasha I'm going to go to the meeting this Friday."

"Ok, good, I'm happy you feel well enough to come. You actually sound better. I'll see you tomorrow so we can go over a few things."

"Sure," Christian said as he reached the stairs leading upstairs.

"Bye Christian," Tasha says happily.

"Bye Aunt Tasha."

When the call ended I walk upstairs and into my bedroom and plop down on my bed. I soon fall asleep, but not before leaving a message on Eddie's voicemail.

"Hey dude, sorry I didn't get back to you the eight times you've called me, but keep your pants on I'm ok. See you later."

And when I laid back on my back I realized that I didn't miss Lissa anymore, I'm not wallowing in pain over something that was and could've been…

Wow, this has been a weird as day.


	12. Chapter 12

This is an awesome chapter! I had fun writing this; hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! All of Lissa's points of views are of **bad** Lissa, so prepare yourself.

PS: Thanks to all the people that have reviewed, I always love to hear what you have to say! And thank you to the people have read and still read my story!

All Love.

—T.

~Lissa

Have you ever had that feeling where you're sitting on a guy's lap laughing at anything and whatever he says? And it doesn't matter that you're either high or drunk, but the only thing that matters right now is his hand that quickly, but smoothly touches inside of your thighs. The way he constantly, but still so quickly looks at you from time to time during the whole conversation you and all the other drunk people around you. Every time he looks at you. It's a look of disdain or distaste. I laugh this unstoppable laugh because of the high I'm slowly coming down from and the expectations of the people around me. I just stared at him. Never meeting his eyes, but just stared. I'm brought out of my hazy thoughts by Camille calling my name.

"Yeah?" Everyone looks at me.

Camille grins before saying, "You know what, never mind," Camille who's gently, but firmly being pulled by the guy in front of her by the wrist gives me a wink, "you'll find a way back home right." The last word wasn't a question it was a confirmation that I should find my own way home. And the wink wasn't just for charm it says I'm leaving to practically fuck this guy's brain out. The guy's name I could barely even remember walked away with Camille, but not before he shot a wink at the guy standing next to him. I avert my eyes back to Camille.

"Yeah, cool," I nod.

"That's my girl."

There was a tightening on my thigh and I slowly looked down, but didn't see anything, but I know it was his hand that had squeezed my thigh and not just because I was in fact sitting in his lap. It was the quick movement. It had become familiar to me all night.

"Dylan, you take care of ok," Camille grin broadened. "She is in fact a princess."

~Rose

"Rose, Rose," I look up and I'm staring into emerald green eyes.

"Are you ok?" Adrian asks.

I look down at my hands and saw that they were balled into fists.

"I was in Lissa's head," I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, what did you see?"

Rose couldn't believe Lissa. This was some serious crap.

"Adrian do you know a guy named Dylan?"

Adrian opened his mouth to speak, but we didn't get a chance to by Rose standing up and saying, "What am I doing asking if you know him, who cares?" Rose slips on her jacket hurriedly. "Someone's about to get their ass kicked."

"Whoa, little dhampir calm down."

"Calm down. Lissa's at a party high off her ass and sitting on some guy's lap letting him practically feel her up. Hell no."

"Do you know where she is," Adrian asks.

"Some house not close, but not far from here. In Lissa's head I remember a sign, it was like a black star with words engraved into it."

"I know where that is. I can take you there."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Adrian and I arrive at Denis or David or whatever's place I'm suddenly sucked into Lissa's head.

"What did you bring me here for?" Lissa asked. Lissa sat on a black leather sofa. The guy—

"Dylan, suddenly Lissa thought about that bitch Camille: who should be expecting a visit from me very soon. Lissa thought about how Camille and all the other royals that were here at this party would think she didn't fit in or couldn't hang with them and she knew that if Camille spread a rumor about her and Dylan she'd be accepted again: to all the parties and all the fun things old Lissa would never even think about having. She had made a decision when she called Cary.

"If you want to have sex, we can just cut to the chase," Damn this dark side of Lissa is very straight forward. I can't believe this is sweet, honest, sincere Lissa, my best friend Lissa. Lissa changed out of her earlier neon pink outfit, she now wore a black lace skirt and a hot pink tube top that stopped slightly above her stomach, and she wore matching pink pumps and her hair was down and ruffled. Lissa who was still seated crossed her legs before a very harsh voice answered her, "I'm not going to have sex with you."

Lissa was taken aback; Dylan couldn't keep his hands off of her all night.

"Why not?"

Frankly he answered, "Because I don't fuck sluts like you."

Lissa felt a wave of hurt o past her, but she stayed put on the sofa. Dylan looked over at Lissa before continuing, "I brought you here because if you'd stayed downstairs you might end up missing. I mean look at you, your hair is messy, makeup smeared and I really feel bad for you for wearing that whorish outfit, you're going to freeze to death." In the background through the walls you could hear shouting and the thump of music. Lissa had finally had enough of Dylan treating her like she was a whore. She knew she looked like one and acted like one tonight, but she didn't need all of that pointed out to her. "I'm leaving. I don't have to put up with this," Lissa says standing.

"Oh, don't you now? Well this is something new I never had a whore talk back to me before. Please continue."

Lissa made a disgusted sound walking towards the door and realizing its locked. There was a key hole, but you could see straight through it. What kind of door has no lock to unlock it with from the inside?

"It's locked."

"I know. Open it."

"Oh, but I thought you were opening up your legs for me tonight instead."

"You're disgusting. Offer revoked."

"So you have standards now. Looking at you now I figured you didn't."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Sluts like you. You know we've all heard the stories about you, precious, sweet Princess Vasilisa. You're in line for the throne."

"I am not in line for the throne, contrary to what you've heard."

"You're just like the others."

"Others—

"The other sluts occupying my house."

"Can you stop calling me a slut?"

"No," Dylan looked at Lissa unsparingly before continuing, "Tell me Lissa, why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this," Dylan gestured to Lissa "is this really you?"

Lissa was surprised by the sudden question and the viciousness in which it was asked, "It is; the new me."

Dylan didn't question Lissa on what he just asked, he just asked, "So how do you feel," His face showed no remorse or sympathy it still held the harsh look he's been giving her all night. Lissa thought about how she felt tonight, despite her being dressed like a slut by Camille and Carly and treated as such…it brought on a rush and the added high from the multiple joints she's smoked since she arrived at Camille and Carly's place.

"Alive," Lissa finally answered.

Dylan for the first time that night lost its harsh look and he looked at her with a blank expression before unnoticeably smirking.

Suddenly I'm in my own head facing a door. I know Lissa's in there.

"Is this the room?" Adrian asks walking next to Rose. Rose nods and Adrian knocks. There was a pause before the sound of a door unlocking and the door flew open and Lissa stood before me surprised, "Rose, what are you doing here," Lissa asked shocked and very embarrassed. She gave me a little smile, which wavered when noticing my angry expression, "Meet Dylan," Rose looked in the room and the guy waved at them before grinning and saying "Hey Adrian."

"Dylan, what the hell have you done this time?"

"Wait, how do you know him?"

"Dylan's mom and my mom are good friend friends."

"So does that mean he's your best friend?" Adrian looked at Dylan and Dylan snorted. Rose took that as confirmation then finally Adrian said "No. We're not."

"Ok, whatever," Rose said still clearly not in the mood, "are you coming are not?"

"No, I'll see you tomorrow Little Dhampir."

Rose walked out, followed by Lissa and closed the door none too kindly. Lissa suddenly fears for her life right now. Good Rose thought she should be.

~Rose

The whole walk back to my place was in silence. I just couldn't believe Lissa would pull this stupid stunt and why?

When we're both inside of the house I went to sit on the arm rest of the nearby sofa then Lissa spoke, "Rose I'm sorry. I don't know why I did this. I'm really sorry." Rose sighed she knew Lissa was telling the truth, but what was she supposed to say.

"Lissa just tell me why you did it," Lissa jerked back suddenly and looked taken aback.

"I don't know Rose? I was just bored and wanted to have fun. Can I not have fun?"

Rose stood up, "because it's stupid Liss," Rose felt a wave of surprise and hurt telling Rose that Lissa took those words very hard. Suddenly Lissa's brow furrowed and the look of hurt disappeared, she now looked at Rose with hatred- Lissa never looked at Rose that way before and Rose felt immensely hurt, but held her ground.

"Ok, so you can call what I'm doing stupid, but you're the one who's always the life of the party, the one who partied all the time."

"News Flash Lissa I don't do that anymore. Yes I used to get drunk and high and do idiotic things, but that was a long time ago."

"Whatever Rose," now Rose looked at Lissa shocked, "Honestly I'm really not sorry for what I did tonight. I'm sorry it took too long for me to realize that this is what I want. And I'm sorry if… you can't understand that," Lissa finished standing in Rose's face before walking out of the door. Rose stood there in a stoic shock her eyes watered with tears. Rose ran upstairs, slamming the door and getting in bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later Rose heard the bedroom door open and felt someone slide into the bed next to her. It was Lissa. Rose had almost forgotten Lissa had a key to her place.

"Rose?" Lissa asked timidly.

Lissa had on her pajamas and lay on top of the covers.

"Yeah Liss?"

"I'm sorry."

Rose couldn't even find breath to sigh anymore. She knew that something serious was happening with Lissa, that she's now two different people. She knows that Lissa can't control it, but what Rose just can't understand is why? Why is this happening to Lissa of all people?

"I know," Rose finally replied.

Lissa sighed, soon falling to sleep.

When Rose was sure Lissa was asleep she got out of bed and grabbing the blanket off of the plush grey arm chair that sat in her room and putting over Lissa before going downstairs.

Rose sat on her sectional sofa, back against the armrest. Rose picked up her phone off the end table when she walked downstairs. Rose looked at her phone before turning it on and going to her contacts. When Rose found the number she called it. It ringed about four times before he answered.

"Hello?" a sluggish voice answers.

"Christian. It's Rose."

"I know; I have caller ID."

"There was silence before there was a sigh on the other end and Christian speaks, "Rose, why'd you call me?"

"I don't know. I just needed someone to talk to."

There was a long pause before Christian replies, "I'm all ears…"

So Rose told Christian about seeing Lissa at some wild royal party, about Lissa snapping at Rose. Even about how she felt about the whole situation. It was so hard not to keep talking because unlike other people Christian just listened to her as she rambled on and on not saying anything, but still making his presence known.

"And I just do not know why this is happening to Lissa."

When Christian was sure Rose was done and wanted his input he spoke, "Why don't you try finding some more information about spirit that would be the cause of what's happening to her?"

"That's actually not a bad idea despite me not knowing where I'm going to find any information here on court."

"Aunt Tasha knows someone that works with records and other documents. I could give word that you might need the documents."

"That's great...but do you mind helping me?"

There was a pause and Rose mentally scolded herself, realizing that this may be a bit much for Christian considering she's laying all her problems onto him and that Christian and Lissa just broken up not even a month ago and the wound might still be fresh—

"Ok."

"What?"

"Yeah. I'll help you," Christian says.

"…Hey, Christian."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem," Rose figured this was becoming their new thing. Rose is still surprised that Christian was cool with her telling him all this. When Christian told Rose about his insecurities on why he believed he needed Lissa to go with him to the upcoming royal party it made Rose see Christian in a new light—

"Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can you like hang up now, because I would really like it if I could you know do that thing that normal people do, what is it? Sleep," Christian said sarcastically.

Slightly, Rose thought finishing her thought before she was interrupted by a snarky Christian. I mean he is still Christian.

"Ok, bye loser," Rose says jokingly before hanging up.

Rose sat her phone on the end table next to her and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

~Rose

Today's the day, Friday. Why did it seem as if this week went by so slow? Despite the fact that I'm losing my mind over the whole new Lissa crisis and Jesse I'm relieved it's Friday which means: I'm on guardian duty today. I finally get a break from the (the people I love dearly) freaks in my life. But since my talk with Christian I've been spending a lot of time with Jesse and…crazily Christian. When I'm with Jesse it's cool. We just talk and hangout, I've even beaten him many times at call of duty. We made sort of an unspoken rule with each other which is: To keep all hands to ourselves at all times. Honestly I think that Jesse may have changed and he swears he has and…. I believe him. I think I might be ready to move past being friends and actually give him a chance. The only person I've actually voiced these thoughts to is Christian, and he flat out laughed at me- well not flat out, first he looked at me as if I was joking, but when my expression didn't change only then had he laughed. How supportive. Just as I'm about to climb out of bed my phone vibrates and I reach over to pick it up off my night stand to check the text.

From: Adrian

'_Meet me at a café?'_

_I smile and reply, 'Sure text me directions.'_

This is going to be really entertaining. After Dylan's party Adrian introduced me to Dylan. Dylan is a royal from the Szelsky clan (which earned good points with me) and even though they both denied it are best friends. They are close just like me and Lissa only without the bond. Adrian thought it was only right to introduce me-his best friend to Dylan-his best friend also. When they're together its hilariously fun because they're either bickering with each other or joking to the point I was almost in tears. In a hurry I sit my phone back on the nightstand and head into the bathroom to shower.

~Lissa

Ugh, what the fuck happened to me last night. My head is banging so hard. I'm tired and just want to lie in bed for the rest of the day. I don't have a clue where I slept or where I just was. All I know is that my legs are shaking so bad I think I might fall soon. I see a familiar door and run as fast as my wobbly legs will take me. When I'm at the door I pull my keys out of my pocket surprised their still there. I try putting my key into the lock and I miss several times. I decide to knock my brain working to slow to realize no one's home. I try my key again when there's no answer and it works. I twist the key and unlock the door. When I'm inside I close the door gently and go upstairs to look in the bathroom mirror. I look exactly the way Eura did in the first episode of Skins U.S – in other words I look horrible. Suddenly I'm overwhelmed with a sickening feeling and quickly move towards the toilet bowl not wanting to get vomit everywhere. God I feel so disgusting. When I'm done vomiting I feel an insistent vibration in my jacket pocket. I reach into my jacket pocket and take out what I could only guess is my phone and press it to the side of my sweat and makeup smeared face.

"Hello? Lissa? It's Mia."

After a long minute Lissa finds her voice, "Hi Mia,"

"Lissa are you ok? I'm coming over."

"No, you don't—"sickness overcomes Lissa again and she leans over the toilet to vomit again faintly hearing Mia calling her name. Taking in one deep breath Lissa pushes the phone back to her ear, "I'm fine Mia. I just need to sleep."

"No, I'm on my way now. Just…" Mia seems to be freaking out, "go lay down, please."

Lissa feeling extremely worn out replies, "Ok, I will, but don't tell Rose. Okay?"

"Ok, I won't tell Rose. Just lie down," Mia seemed to have calmed down slightly before ending the call.

Griping her phone tightly with one hand Lissa holds onto the bathroom counter top as she lifts herself up successfully. Lissa then makes her way down the hall to her room and collapses on her bed falling into a deep sleep.

~Mia

When I arrive to Lissa's place I twist the door knob finding it unlocked and walk in. I hurry upstairs to Lissa's room and see Lissa fast asleep. I hurry over to her and bend down to check her pulse. When I find that it's steady I sit on the bed and I brush her hair back only then seeing how she looked. Here was Lissa completely conked out with glitter and make up smeared on her pale face. Her eyeliner and mascara was smudged and ruined, but the craziest of all was that as she slept she was slightly smiling. I sigh and leave the room to get a wet wash cloth, a bottle of water and pills to help with the major headache that's sure to come when she wakes up. As I stand up to leave I glance at Lissa's blinking phone that showed she had a missed a call. Hesitantly I thought about calling Rose, but remembered what Lissa said on the phone, and how desperate she sounded.

"Ok, I will, but don't tell Rose. Okay?"

Without sparing the phone one more glance Mia left the room.

~Rose

As I was walking to the café to meet Adrian and Dylan I tried calling Lissa, but there was no answer. I really hate this. Lately because of what's been going with Lissa our bond has been numbed and if I even try to reach into her mind I'm overtaken by breathing spasms. I decide to call Mia, but before my finger could hit the dial button I think better of it. Stuffing my phone back in my jacket pocket I open the door to the café. As soon as I walk in I spot Adrian and Dylan. It surprises me how comfortable Dylan and Adrian are together; usually guys seem to keep a certain distance from each other, but with them it never like that. Right now they're both sitting in the same booth, but Dylan is slightly leaning on Adrian with the ankle of one leg resting on top of his other leg in the coolest way I've ever saw. Even though they both could care less about the adoring stares the girls are giving them I have to admit they do look …Hot.

Dylan is wearing white and blue Fair Isle sweater that fit his body perfectly and made his gray eyes sparkle along with light gray skinny jeans and gray and white vans. Adrian is wearing a dark grey and white striped long sleeved shirt with white skinny jeans and all white vans. These two complemented each other perfectly. Whereas I'm wearing a spaghetti strap black tank top with black skinny jeans, a green Ecote Classic Surplus jacket and regular black and white converses. As I'm walking I see Dylan's eyebrow furrow and they seem as if they're having a serious conversation until they spot me. Then I'm greeted by two great smiles.

"Hey Little Dhampir," Adrian says brightly.

"Hey Rose," Dylan says just as bright, "Wow I must really like you to remember your name."

"Hey guys and same goes here Dylan, even though when I first saw you I wanted to kick your ass. Now I'm slightly rethinking it."

"I have that effect on people."

"Does being annoying bitch another effect?" Adrian jokingly, ruffling Dylan's blond hair.

"No, but I take it being a jerk is yours, hmm?" Dylan says as he picked up his phone to text someone.

"I know one effect you both have," Adrian looked at Rose and Dylan looked up from his phone, "You both are really stupid assholes," Rose finishes as she sits down her menu and tells the lady waiting patiently beside her (well by patient meaning checking out both Adrian and Dylan) that she would like a hot chocolate. When the lady writes what Rose wants down she leaves, but not before staring at Adrian and Dylan for a second longer than necessary.

"You know I've always wondered about that. Why do people think I'm such an asshole I am nothing, but pleasant."

"Yeah right, if by pleasant you mean totally eccentric and mean then yeah you are very pleasant," Adrian says taking a sip of his iced coffee. Or what he thought was his.

"Hey, that's mine," Dylan says looking at Adrian in disgusted, but Rose and Adrian could see the laughter in his eyes as Adrian finished drinking from his coffee. "You are so gross."

"Whatever," Adrian says pinching Dylan's cheek as Rose laughed.

"Stop that, so what are you up to today love," Dylan asks Rose grinning.

Despite what I saw that day in Lissa's head Dylan is actually a sweetheart, but as I've learned through the stories he and Adrian have told me only if he truly likes you (which is very hard to tell unless he tells you). I haven't asked Dylan why he said those things to Lissa yet because that would mean I'd have to tell him about the bond.

"I'm actually going to see Jesse later," Rose replies trying not to blush.

"Rose you've been spending a lot of time with Jesse this week,"

"Yeah, and I think I want to give him a shot,"

Adrian looked at Rose skeptically before being nudged by Dylan, "Just be careful, okay? Jesse's not known to be a good guy, but if you say he's changed then I believe you."

"Also next time don't be shy about the details of your encounter," Dylan says.

"You're a perv," Rose says laughing.

"I know," Dylan says happily grinning.

For a few hours we just sat here and talked, joked and laughed our butts off. I listened and laughed at the crazy stories Adrian and Dylan told I swear I could have died of laughter. Only when Dylan's phone went off with a text had the laughter stopped. Dylan checked the message his smile dropping the more he read. Quickly Dylan pocketed his phone and stood up.

"I have to go," Dylan pulls out his wallet and takes out money for the bill, laying it on the table.

"Why?"

"Because I just have to Adrian."

That answer seemed to have pissed Adrian off because he turned his entire body away from Dylan now looking out the window.

"I'll see you Rose," Dylan says touching Rose's hand softly before facing Adrian again, "I'll call you Adrian."

Adrian didn't turn around to face Dylan he just stayed the way he was, not replying.

When Dylan leaves the café Adrian is still staring out of the window until Rose calls his name, "Adrian, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine little Dhampir."

"So, do you want come with me to the gym?"

"Sure," Adrian says standing.

Rose stands as well and they make their way out of the café, as they walked to the gym their conversation returning to its original playful manner.

~Christian

"Hey, Eddie have you seen Lissa around lately?"

"No, but I've heard she's been going to a lot of parties lately, why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

I'm at the gym with Eddie and we just finished a sparring match and now we're sitting on the bleachers. I can't believe I just asked about Lissa. I hadn't even mentioned her name all week nor thought about. It's weird that only now she crosses my mind seeing as I've been helping Rose find new information about what's happening to her and Lissa.

Eddie sits down his water bottle before smirking and saying, "Dude I thought you were over Lissa?"

"I am. Even though we've broke up I don't hate her. It's just seems as though she's avoiding all her friends."

"Mia went to go see Lissa today and she says she's fine."

"Yeah, but Rose says that Lissa's been acting… differently," Christian mentally sighed thankful he found the right word.

Eddie just nodded and didn't press for anything more, instead opting to say, "Hey, I'm going to be on guardian duty at the royal meeting tonight, I'll see you later."

Just as Eddie stood up the doors to the gym burst open causing Christian and Eddie to see who it was.

Jesse.

~Janine

As I'm locking my door before going to the guardians building to go over a few files I feel a gentle but firm hand squeeze my shoulder lightly. I turn around quickly and almost drop my keys. I swallow hard and clear my throat, "Abe," I say and give a quick nod before starting to walk. I didn't get far before Abe called my name catching up to me. I don't answer I just continue to walk and slightly increase my pace, but he keeps up with me somehow. As Abe walks next to me I steal a quick glance at him one, two, three times annoyed before he speaks clearly amused.

"Janine, why are you avoiding me?"

"Why are you here Abe?" I ask instead increasing my speed again.

"Just to talk to you."

When Janine doesn't reply Abe continues, "Don't you believe me when I said I missed you? The day I came back you promptly shut the door in my face," Abe slightly chuckles "I guess I deserved it. I've been gone for a long time and the last time we've seen each other was at Rose's graduation party. But… I'm here now," Abe looks over at Janine, "And I really wanted to see you."

Janine finally stops walking when they reach the guardians building and turns towards Abe, "I don't know if I believe that you don't have other motives, but as you can see I'm busy," Janine says turning towards the guardian building, hand on the handle of the door.

"I can wait."

Janine looks back at Abe, "I'm going to be here for a long time."

"Well I'll just come over when you're done," Before Janine could come up with another excuse Abe states, "And you do not have guardian duty tonight, I know,"

There wasn't any way Janine could avoid Abe and Abe grinned knowing so. Without any words being spoken between the two Abe turned around to leave as Janine walked into the building.

~Rose

"What are you doing here Jesse?" Eddie asked annoyed.

"Why? Am I not allowed to use the gym?"

"No, it's that you never set foot in here before and now unexpectedly you happen to be here today."

"I'm meeting someone."

"Yeah and I tripped and bumped my head, why are you here," Eddie asks becoming more annoyed.

"He is," Christian surprisingly says.

Jesse looks at Christian curiously before redirecting his attention to Eddie waiting for Eddie to ask the question that was sure to come.

"Who?" Jesse didn't have to answer because his answer's laughter was heard as she walked in with Adrian by her side. Rose stopped walking when she spotted Jesse standing by the bleachers.

"Rose is Jesse here to meet you?" Eddie asks non to kindly.

Everyone but Eddie looked at Rose with amusement, "Yeah, I asked him if he wanted to watch me practice, "Is that a problem?"

"Whatever," Eddie says leaving.

"Wait right here," Rose tells Jesse and follows Eddie.

When I catch up to Eddie he turns around abruptly as if he knew I was right behind him. I stopped and looked at him. He looks tired. I can faintly see bags under his eyes. He looks as though he's been up for days. I touch his shoulder and he shrugs my hand off and coldly asks, "Why'd you follow me?"

I'm taken aback; whoa Eddie has never been this cold to me ever.

"You know what Rose," Eddie goes on to say, "I knew you invited Jesse to Mia's party and it beats me why, but to hang out with Jesse, to be friends with the guy is just unbelievable, but you know what this is not even about me."

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about Mia, my girlfriend, one of your closest friends. It's about how you hurt her—lied to her and you didn't even say sorry."

"I tried to tell her at the party, I even tried calling to—"

"Tried? Whatever Rose, how about actually doing. So what she didn't answer she had the right not to. Why didn't you even come by to at least talk to her in person?"

"I wanted to, but—"

"But you were too busy making new friends with Jesse right?"

"No, screw you Eddie," Rose practically shouts before she realizes what she's said.

"Screw me—"

"Yeah, and since you're probably going to find out anyway, I actually like Rose," Jesse says.

Rose turns around and see's Jesse standing behind her.

Jesse smirks and continues to say not moving his gaze from Eddie's, "And she likes me too, isn't that right Rose?"

Eddie looks at Rose for confirmation, "Yeah, he's right," Rose says.

Without sparing the two another glance Eddie turned around and walked off.

As I watched Eddie walk away I felt a dying need to call his name. To apologize… But I promptly shut that need up, and turned around to face Jesse who is still smirking and looking at Eddie's retreating figure. I touched Jesse's shoulder gently causing his attention to stray away and for him to look pointedly at me. Slowly I caress his face and pull him down to give him what I'd have to admit was one hard and fulfilling kiss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	14. Chapter 14

~Lissa

Why am I so cold? No wait I'm burning up? I can't open my eyes and there is someone beside me. I don't want to look unless it's Rose. Which I know is not. I most likely passed out in someone's house. When I feel a light tap on my shoulder my eyes flutter open staring at the blank ceiling. I turn my head and I'm surprised to see Mia who looks seriously worried. I smile trying to cheer her up a little bit. She shouldn't be worried. I should be worried. After a few seconds Mia smiles, but wryly. I sit up in bed and realize that a washcloth was placed on my forehead. I remove it and lay it on my nightstand. I look back over at Mia and touched her cheek with my palm and slightly caressed her cheek in appreciation, enjoying how soft it feels. I only keep my hand there for a couple seconds before standing up and walking over to my closet. I open my closet and pick out the dress I've been slightly dreading and hoping to wear. I pull out a white, lace, medium (stopping just below the knees) dress. I lay the dress on my bed before placing out matching heels. When I sit my shoes on the bed beside the dress I ask, "What do you think about the dress? Hot right?" As I'm now taking out the new accessories I bought for this outfit I look back at Mia who looks more than worried now than before. Lissa considers going to sit next to Mia, but brushes that thought away and continues to pick out jewelry.

"Lissa, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean you were sleep for a while, but it's like…"

"It's like what?" Lissa asks now slightly glaring at Mia. Lissa did not want to hear Mia tell her that she seems 'different'. If she would have known Mia was going to ask that she never would have spoken in the first place.

"You just healed really quickly," Mia finishes.

"Yeah," Lissa says after a few seconds pause, "I guess I did."

After a few long moments of uncomfortable silence between the two Mia ask, "Have you talked to Rose?"

Lissa didn't know why Mia asked that. I mean she's not even speaking to Rose. Instead of thinking these thoughts something in Lissa made her voice them, "Why do you care? Rose hasn't spoken to you in a week or to be exact since your party."

Mia stared at the back of Lissa's head as she continued to pick out jewelry flabbergasted before saying in none too kindly, "It was just a question. What crawled up your ass?"

"Nothing it's just that it was a dumb question that's all."

Mia glared at Lissa and thought, 'She's calling ME dumb? I had to take care of HER because she was practically dying.

"So, what do you think about the dress?" Lissa asks again.

"Lissa, look you—"

"I'm what Mia? Being a bitch? Clearly," Lissa says coldly as she smirks at Mia.

Mia stares at Lissa coldly, "Don't you see Mia, and I'm not the same little ole Lissa I used to be. I'm different; I'm happy now. The old Lissa was… how can I put it... cliché. She was a bore."

"The old Lissa was not a bitch, she was actually nice—"

"The old Lissa was a pushover. The old Lissa was afraid."

"No—"

"But yes, yes I was. But do you want to know why I've changed Mia? I'll tell you something not even Rose knows. Wouldn't that make you feel better?"

"No, I don't care to know. And I'm not upset."

"On the contrary, you are indeed. If I'm right which I know I am you're hurt. You feel shot down," Before Mia could ask Lissa finishes, "I can see it in your aura. I healed quickly right?"

"But tell me the truth Mia, you can't say this doesn't peak your interest."

Lissa doesn't wait to hear a response and instead continues to say, "One word, freedom. I feel free."

"Whatever Lissa, I'm leaving," Mia says standing and walking towards the door. When she places her left hand on the door Lissa quickly grabs Mia's right wrist and grips it hard enough to leave fingerprints and sweetly, but menacingly says, "Before you go Mia, can you do me a favor and fuck off."

"What?"

"Fuck off, get lost."

"You need help Lissa," Lissa tightens her hold on Mia's wrist saying, "And stay away from Rose, if not I'; ruin you."

"Yeah right," Mia says yanking her hand away from Lissa's grip and leaving.

Lissa smiles when she hears the downstairs door slam shut and walks out of the room to shower.

~Rose

"So you and Jesse are together now right?"

Rose looks over at Christian from the opposite black sofa, "I think so, now that it's been established that we actually have the hots for each other," Rose smirks as Christian groans disgusted, "And how we practically want to rip each other's clothes off—"

Christian who was lounging on the white sofa wearing a black shirt with words that say 'Sarcasm is one of the Services I Offer' in red and white words with black ripped skinny jeans turned his head towards Rose disgusted, "Quit it. I think I might vomit if you continue."

Rose laughed out loud, "But yeah we are, we still have to talk about things though."

"Ok, Rose I'm not trying to be a 'buzz kill' but I really think it's a bad idea to date Jesse."

"What?" Rose asks staring blankly at Christian.

"I mean if you want to date Jesse that's your decision, but… just be careful."

"You? Telling me to be careful? Christian two days ago you 'accidently' set Adrian's shoes on fire.

"Yeah luckily he wasn't wearing them, but really Rose…"

"Ok I'll be careful, but don't worry Jesse's not the same jerk he used to be," Rose says standing and walking to the kitchen. As Rose opens the refrigerator she asks, "Hey what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you going to start you know getting back out there?"

"What?" Christian asks confused.

"You know," Rose starts now standing in front of Christian with a bottle of water, "dating."

"Dating is overrated."

Rose snorts before flopping down on the black sofa, "No offense, but you need to really stop feeling sorry for yourself for at least a day. I mean Lissa has definitely seen some guys and brought a few home and that's just this week."

Rose didn't look over at Christian when she said this, but when Christian was quiet for a while Rose looked over at him and automatically regretted saying that. Christian and Lissa have only been broken up for a week.

"I'm sorr—"

"No, it's ok," After a few more minutes of awkward silence Rose had picked up her phone and started to play a game until she heard Christian say, "You're right… I should start dating again. Lissa has the right to move on."

"Yeah, but really Lissa has been acting out range lately. Everything I told you…you just have to see it in person."

Just then Christian's phone went off with a text. It was from Eddie. As Christian read the text his eyes slightly widened.

"Well I don't think I need to see it in person now."

Christian stands and shows Rose the message Eddie sent.

'_WTF? Dude Mia just came back from Lissa in tears?!"_

Rose takes the phone out of Christian's hand and began to reply.

'_What the hell did she say?'_

Christian raised an eyebrow, "What?" Rose asks.

"Nothing," Christian says before his phone chimes with a new text.

'_Mia said that Lissa told her to stay away from Rose and if she didn't she'd ruin her.'_

Rose gives the phone back to Christian before standing and grabbing her jacket off the sofa's arm and putting it on, heading towards the door. Christian throws his phone on the sofa before following. When Rose opens the door she turns to face Christian who had followed her and gave him a hug. At first Christian was stiff, but after a couple seconds he wrapped his arms around Rose hugging her back.

"Good luck tonight," Rose says before letting go and leaving in a slight jog.

~Lissa

While looking in the mirror in my room to make sure I look good, it almost time to go to the Royal meeting, I hear the downstairs door open. Knowing its Rose because she's the only one that has a key and I locked the door after Mia left. I smile to myself and my smile only increases when I see Rose open the door to my room.

"Hi Rose," Lissa says brightly.

"Lissa did you threaten Mia?" Rose asks clearly pissed.

"What? No Hi Lissa, how are you?"

Rose gives Lissa an impatient look causing Lissa's smile to drop, "Yes. I did. Why are you mad? I did us both a favor."

"You did this for us?" Rose asks incredulously.

"You and Mia aren't talking, so if you're not talking to her it's only right that I don't want anything to do with her either."

Rose just stared at Lissa more than shocked, "Lissa you shouldn't have done that."

Now Lissa stared at Rose incredulously before saying, "Yeah, right Rose," Lissa picks up her mascara and sits at her vanity table applying it to her eyes, "I just did what you couldn't pull yourself to do. Don't look so pissed, you're too pretty for that."

"You know what Liss, I want you to apologize."

"No… I'm not apologizing Rose."

"Liss—"

"Rose, I said no," Lissa says turning around to face Rose.

Without saying anything Rose goes over to the door to leave.

"Don't be pissed Rose I did this for you."

Lissa turns back to face her vanity mirror and see's Rose leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Royal Meeting

~Rose

Still slightly fuming from what happened with Lissa earlier I suppress those feelings and put on my guardian mask as I take my post. I see Eddie on the other side of the room. He seemed to not have even noticed me. I guess that's how it's going to be between us now. I also see Dimitri and he gives a slight nod and I nod back smiling inside. I haven't really seen him lately because he's been busy training guardians. Soon all Royals come pouring into the room and when I see Dylan he smiles at me and boldly tries to make me laugh as if I were a British guard and he an American tourist harassing me to smile. When Adrian walks in he pulls a smiling Dylan away and throws me a sexy smirk. These two are going to put my training at risk. And of course all the moroi girls and women swooned and broke out giggle fits when they saw the two. As more and more royals came when Jesse walked in my heart leapt. He looked at me curiously and I really really hope he wouldn't say anything to me. Instead he walked very close to me and gave me the most amazing smile I've ever seen him give. When he walked away it felt like my heart was beating 50 times over. That is until Lissa walked in the room and right past me, ignoring me. When Tasha came she looked amazing in a dark red dress and black pumps. I knew Dimitri was trying to stop himself from having a heart attack. I faintly wondered where Christian was, but my thoughts quickly changed when Queen Tatiana entered the room. Everyone greeting her majesty as she greeted us with respectful nods. When Tatiana took her seat everyone sat down. Slightly I leaned on the wall along with all the other guardians as the meeting started. After an hour or so the meeting took a different turn. It all started when Tatiana decide to make an announcement about when the moroi will be issued new guardians, this had also peaked my interest.

"I have decided after some deep consideration that after the new king or queen has been chosen that he or she will choose how the guardians will be distributed," Then that's when shocked gasps were heard throughout the room. This wasn't the first time everyone had heard of Tatiana stepping down, but those were just rumors. Now that she had announced it people were practically gaping. Well the shock only lasted a few minutes more until everyone bean talking at once about who was going to take her place. Tatiana then called for silence quieting everyone down before saying, "Each royal family can starting tomorrow put up their candidate for whom they would like to run for king or queen, but at this time questions will not be taken. Instead we have more important things to discuss. After a few silent groans Queen Tatiana then goes on to say, "As you all know we recently had a breech in our ward system and have added more guardians to guard the wards and make daily rounds. Starting tomorrow we will officially start investigating what could have caused such a sordid thing." I immediately thought about Eddie. That's why he looked so tired; he's been guarding the wards almost every day. Also it's about damn time we start investigating why the wards seem to have been weakening lately. Do we not care about our lives? And I have to admit that I haven't been doing my fair share of guardian duty. After another hour or so the meeting had turned into a debate and made a not so surprising turn when an interesting question was asked, "What about the people or shall we say radicals that want to allow moroi to fight alongside guardians? Tell me that I'm not the only one who thinks that is just as inane as letting moroi practice their magic offensively." This led to a lot of uproar.

"It is a silly idea."

"It's very stupid, absolutely dumb I tell you."

"I think it's only right the moroi learn how to use magic offensively and to give them the choice to fight alongside the guardians."

Everyone's eyes turned to where the voice came from. I can't believe it….

It was Christian.

"Oh, Christian Ozera, son of Lucas and Moria Ozera how are we any less surprised."

I look over and I could see that Tasha was also surprised, but she didn't show it, her face showed complete faith in whatever Christian was going to say.

"Clearly he wants us to end our race, considering he's about close to becoming strogoi then any one of us," some woman from the Voda family says.

"On the contrary, I'm actually closer to not becoming one seeing as I helped eliminate strogoi at St. Vladimir's Academy, along with a lot of great guardians we saved many of your children. With that being stated you cannot use the sin of my mother and father to judge me, with less than any proof that that's a possibility," Christian tells the women who had immediately faltered from Christian's piercing gaze. Christian then turned his attention towards everyone else continuing to say, "I believe that learning how to defend ourselves using our magic and being able to physically defend ourselves is very significant in our situation. And to be frank and no offense to the guardians, but they cannot do it alone. Even though it's been done for many centuries more and more guardians die every year, every month, every day. Are willing to just sit back and let this continue happening?"

Then a very 'smart' guy stated that looked to be in his late 20's stood up and said, "Well that's the price they have to pay for us giving them children," The guy smiled broadly , "They owe us."

"How inane of a statement for you to make, dhampirs do not owe us anything. They are not indebted to us. They do their job because they have to. To keep their race alive. Besides what would become of us if their race has died out? Ours will too."

The 20 something guy didn't falter, but instead continued to say, "That's impossible."

"Well if so tell me how?" Christian asks.

I had to stop myself from laughing at the guy. He just stood there before trying to digress. Everyone in the room was quiet and unmoving, clearly wanting to hear this guy's reasoning, ignoring the guy's futile attempt to change the subject to how Christian was, what was that he just said a few moments ago? Oh yeah an immoral freak. The audacity of 'this' guy. The guy was becoming increasingly outraged.

Christian who had a slight grin on his face finally decided to put the guy out of his misery. Instead of looking back at the guy who had now sat back down he looked at everyone again, "Our race will quickly die out if we lose all dhampirs because we are depending on them to fight and protect us. If only we could prevent that from happening by learning and helping the strogoi wouldn't stand a chance. We could save both our races if we just take the incentive."

I was frozen. The room seemed to have frozen along with me. After a long silence that felt like forever. There was a clapping. Someone was clapping. Everyone turned to where the clapping was coming from. In other words everyone looked directly at Tatiana. The Queen herself was actually clapping for Christian.

Soon everyone began to clap for Christian. As I clapped along with everyone else Christian turned his head and we locked eyes. I couldn't resist and gave him a small smile that he could only see. I'm….stunned. Christian just amazed everyone with his speech. I looked at Tasha and she looked proud. After all the clapping died down Tatiana spoke, "Lord Ozera if you will I would like to have a meeting with you tomorrow," Tatiana tells Christian before continuing to say, "Meeting adjourned. You may all enjoy the delicate refreshments that have been arranged," Tatiana finishes before standing and leaving.

When everyone began to stand and enjoy the refreshments and talk to Christian I couldn't help, but think that this moment has possibly changed a lot of things. But honestly I feel as if this was a good thing. This was needed somehow. I was broken out of my thoughts as something is placed in my hand. I look down and open the folded piece of paper.

'_Meet me at my place after you leave'_

I look up and I lock eyes with a smirking Jesse. He then diverts his attention to the guy he was talking to- Rufus Tarus. I slightly clear my throat and maintain my guardian mask perfectly despite the fact that I'm smiling extensively inside.


	15. Chapter 15

~Rose

After the meeting officially ended and everyone went home my guardian shift was up. I waved bye to Dimitri and Tasha as they made their way to Dimitri's place. I then turned my attention towards the two admittedly hot idiots in front of me.

"Hey, Adrian when are you starting school?" Rose asks.

"Yeah I meant to tell you that I'm starting in 2 months."

Both Rose and Dylan let out startled gasps. Rose looked at Dylan curious and Dylan looked at Adrian. Before Rose could speak Dylan says more than asks in a quiet, but flat voice, "You're going back to school."

"Yes, and I've been meaning to tell you that Dylan."

"Really, you were?" Dylan says sarcastically not really believing Adrian.

"Yeah really, I was going to tell you tonight over at our little sleep over," Adrian says jokingly.

"You guys still have sleep overs?" Rose asks smirking.

"Adrian I'm not sleeping over tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I just have more important things to do that's all."

Adrian frowns and begins, "Dylan—"

"Well, I'll see you later Rose," Dylan gives Rose a hug, "Adrian," Dylan gives a small forced smile before turning to go.

Before Dylan could even get an inch away Adrian pulls Dylan back by his arm and turned him around to face him again. Rose felt the tension between the two ever since Adrian mentioned he was leaving in 2 months, she felt awkward standing here, but she couldn't pull herself to walk away and bid the two a goodbye just yet. No, this was way too interesting.

Adrian just stared Dylan down for a long moment before Adrian loosened his hold on Dylan's arm and letting Dylan turn away, "Like I've said, I'll see you two soon. I have something important to take care of," Dylan says before leaving.

Rose turns back to look at Adrian at the same time Adrian turns back to face Rose with a small grin, "I'll call you later little Dhampir," Adrian says hugging Rose before leaving also.

Wow that was really awkward and weird… the way they stared at each other was as if they—

"Well that was weird."

Interrupted from my thoughts I look beside me and surprisingly there's Christian. I smile and reach out to give him a hug. He was really awesome tonight. Wait, what am I doing thinking this instead of saying it?"

"You were really awesome tonight," Rose says to Christian.

"Thanks, I was actually pretty nervous. It was the first time I actually spoke out and debated at a meeting."

I look at Christian as we start to walk. He doesn't notice me looking at him. Christian is actually smiling. It's a good look on him. I'd really like to see that more. I don't realize that I'm staring until Christian speaks, "Are you really staring at me right now?" Christian asks smirking.

"No," Rose says facing forward.

"Yeah right you were practically gawking at me."

"It's just that… you're smiling."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No… I like it."

Christian stops which causes Rose to stop as well, "You like my smile?"

There was a minute pause before Rose replies, "Yeah, it looks good on you. You should do it more often."

As Christian looked down at the ground Rose stole another glance at him seeing his smile once again before looking up. They had reached Christian's place.

"Well here you go," Rose says motioning to Christian's place, "You're home. Look I'll see tomorrow."

Suddenly Christian hugged Rose. After a second Rose hugged Christian back.

"Thank you," Christian says letting go.

"For what?" Rose asked confused and slightly shocked from the sudden hug.

"Today I thought about what you said earlier this week. When you said I didn't need Lissa to wow people and that I just have to believe in myself. Thank you, see you tomorrow Rose," Christian says unlocking his door and going inside.

~Abe

I arrived at Janine, my love's house holding a dozen roses. When Janine opens the door her eyes alight when she sees them even though her face stays indifferent. Roses were always her favorite. Janine says nothing as I let myself in. the first thing I notice when I suspect Janine would like to talk in the adjacent living room so I'll wait there. I walk into Janine's living room is the framed photograph of her and Rose smiling. I pick it up and it honestly makes me happy to see Rose smiling so bright and to Janine smiling- an actual smile with crinkles by her eyes. By just looking at Janine's eyes I could see a lot of things. I sit the picture frame down. I see Janine sitting on one of the sofas, so I sit on the one opposite.

"That's a nice picture of you and Rose."

"Yes it is," Janine picks up her tea cup and takes a sip. When Janine sits her tea cup down she bluntly asks, "Abe why are you really here?"

"Can't I just be here to see you?"

Janine gives Abe a look. I see you haven't changed a bit Janine," Abe chuckles, "But really I am here to see you and Rose. I'm actually glad you even let me come over, I really wanted to talk to you in private."

Sitting down her cup again Janine now gives Abe an impatient look.

Abe noticing this chuckles a little again before seriously asking, "Don't you believe me?" Abe stands and walks over to Janine and sits next to her leaning in closely, "Don't you?" Abe repeats again.

There is a long pause before Janine finally says, "Yes, it really doesn't solve the fact that I don't want you here Abe," Janine says standing up.

"Do you really not want me here?"

Janine just stares at Abe, "…Abe just leave," Janine says frustrated, causing Abe to unnoticeably grin.

"Admit it Janine you want me here," Abe stands up and walks closer to Janine slowly. Now standing in front of Janine Abe wraps his hands around her waist, "You miss me."

Abe kisses Janine's collarbone and says something very rare and unknown for Abe to say, "Please…tell me Janine."

Janine looks into Abe's dark eyes entranced by his words. Abe seeming not to really want an answer because it may never come kisses the left side of Janine's collar bone again and again.

Sighing a soft, barely audible sigh of what could only be content? Janine rests her head against Abe's slightly as he continues to kiss her, "I did," Janine says in a rare soft voice halting Abe's lips on her skin. Before Abe could plant another kiss Janine mashes their lips together in an intense kiss.

~Lissa

As I lay in bed I can't help, but wonder 'what am I doing?' Am I going out of control? Why am I doing this? I pull the covers up to my chest and sigh. I look up at the ceiling thinking… only to have my thoughts interrupted as someone slides into the bed next to me, but not laying in the bed with me. It's a guy. Someone familiar, he can give me what I want and I can give him what he needs. I look over at this hot guy sitting on the edge of the bed beside me and smile, "Aren't you going to join me?"

He smiles back and I know that I've caught him in my slowly spun web and have grasped him tightly within my clutches—

"I don't think so."

My small falls. Maybe I've held my grasp a bit too tight, "What?" I ask disbelieving.

He stands and why do I now realize that he's not almost naked nor in my awaiting bed.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone, too bad mine died."

I can't believe he's leaving me right now. And like this!? I'm practically naked under these covers! As he reached to turn the door knob I speak hesitantly, "Aaron… why don't you spend the night here. Please?"

Aaron smiles a little before saying, "I'll tell you what," Aaron starts picking up a sharpie from Lissa's bed side table and walking over to Lissa as she sat up in bed her bare chest still covered by the covers and writes his number on her hand before closing it and walking back over to the door.

"Aaron," Lissa tries again, but it doesn't work as Aaron exits the room. Lissa looks down at her hand and the dark numbers that contrasted with her pale skin before lying back down and pulling the covers up to her chin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

~Rose

"Hi Rose," Jesse greets sexily leaning on the door frame.

"Hi," Rose says a little shyly.

Jesse motions Rose in and closes the door once Rose is inside.

"Hey, can we talk," Rose says.

"Yeah, sure," Jesse says leading Rose into his living room.

"So we are a couple now right?" Rose begins once seated, "Because I really want to be with you and I just need to know if you feel the same."

"Yeah," Jesse puts his hand on Rose's face and strokes her cheek, "I really want to be with you too Rose."

"Well that's good," Rose says leaning more into Jesse's hand as he caresses her cheek, "Can I ask you something," Rose asks softly.

"Anything."

"What do you think about me?"

Jesse removes his hand and places it on the base of Rose's neck instead as he thought for a moment, "Honestly," Jesse starts in the same soft voice, "I think you're a badass. I used to think you were just hot, but now you're—don't get me wrong you're still hot, but you just look cute."

"Cute?" Rose repeats smiling.

"Yeah…cute. When I came to court I wanted to start over and take over the role as the family politician, but the first thing I really wanted to do was to make amends with you," Jesse leans down and plants a kiss on Rose's neck, then another and another… soon Rose encloses her and Jesse's mouths together. The kiss was long, slow… soft. Soon the kiss starts to escalate and Rose can feel Jesse try to pull her on his lap. When Rose pulls away without breaking the kiss knowing that this is going way too—

Oh god Jesse licks her lip and Rose just about loses it. Coming to a sad, but firm decision Rose breaks apart. Rose then touches Jesse's lips before giving him one more peck and standing.

Knowingly Jesse doesn't try to pull Rose into a longer kiss this time and instead goes to walk her to the door.

I lean in and hug Jesse for a long minute slightly regretting breaking their kissing, but things were moving a little too fast. I mean it's only been a week and I'm not ready to mix sex into the equation right now. With a wistful sigh I let go of Jesse and throw him my man eater smile which he responds by caressing Rose's hand before letting it go.

When Rose leaves she smiles to herself as she starts walking home thinking of the look Jesse had on his face just a few moments ago. Jesse had a look of undying want in his eyes that she knew was reciprocated in hers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

~Adrian

Sitting on the plush arm chair in my living room while my lap top sat on my lap I searched for the classes I want to take this upcoming semester. My mind is very distressed right now. I know I hurt Dylan. I should have told him that I was going back to college. I just didn't know how to tell him that I was leaving again.

'_You know, you could still tell me.'_

Adrian's head perks up and he glances around even though he knows no is here and that voice was not spoken out loud-physically.

'_Well I've been begging you since you came back to court.'_

'_I don't know what to say.'_

'_Well how about you start with 'I missed you very much' you haven't given me one of those lately'_

'_I did miss you. I miss you right now too.'_

The voice inside Adrian's head chuckles,_ 'I miss you too Adrian, but that still doesn't solve the fact that you've really hurt me since we both came back to court.'_

'_I know and I'm sorry I was just dealing with some things.'_

'_Things? Why are you so afraid to tell me about your life Adrian?"_

'_Fine. As you probably already picked up me and Rose dated. We broke up and now we're how we are. We aren't like before, but better. I want to go back to school because I want to be something other than just a royal moroi. I want to look in the mirror and be happy because I actually took control of my life and did something that I wanted to do.'_

'…_.Adrian—'_

'_You know what, where have __you __been? I'm not the only person at fault here.'_

'_What are you talking about; I've always been here for you. If you leave so will I and vice versa, but you just completely cut me out of your life,'_ The voice sounded immensely hurt and distraught, _'Why are you trying to leave me behind?'_

'_What do you want from me?'_ Adrian says equally distraught.

'_I want you to stop pushing me away, I want you to be there for me like you've always been, I want us to always be together like he we were when we were kids.'_

After a long moment Adrian says,_ 'Dylan… I love you. I love you so much.'_

'_I love you too Adrian.'_

'_Can you please spend the night here?'_

"No problem," Dylan says this time actually out loud.

Adrian turns to see Dylan leaning against the door, face red and tear stricken. Adrian quickly walks over to Dylan wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in the crook of Dylan's neck sighing and kissing the delicate skin there.

"I love you," Dylan repeats aloud.

Adrian leans upwards kissing Dylan's neck, chin, cheek, and the right corner of Dylan's mouth and then his lips. The soft kisses elevate into something more as Dylan bites Adrian's bottom lip.

Adrian pulls back grinning, "Naughty boy."

"Fuck you," Dylan says grinning back hotly.

"Looks like we are going have to do something about that dirty little mouth of yours."

Adrian unbuckles his pants (he was still wearing the suit from the meeting) Dylan's eyes light up knowing what Adrian wanted. Adrian leaves his pants up and instead reaches inside of his silk boxers freeing himself, "Suck, you slut," Adrian says harshly, but sexily turning both Dylan and himself on more.

Dylan happily obliged placing his hands on Adrian's waist and sucking on Adrian's long and thick cock.

"Fuck," Adrian groans, "Yes, suck my dick like your life depends on it."

When Dylan deep throats Adrian decides to fuck Dylan's mouth harshly causing Dylan to gag and for spit to cover Adrian's cock. Adrian then thrusts forward, hitting the back of Dylan's throat and holds his dick in Dylan's mouth as he gags, "How does it taste?"

Dylan looks up sexily staring into Adrian's eyes, "Answer me you whore," Adrian repeats. Dylan then makes some form of a 'great' as he was still gaging Dylan. Adrian moves his hips back letting Dylan breathe. As Dylan catches his breath Adrian removes his dick fully and leans down to kiss Dylan before pulling him up and out of the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom. When they are there he pushes Dylan onto the bed telling Dylan to strip as he slides out of his pants, boxers and taking off his shirt. When Adrian is completely naked he lays on the bed stroking his cock watching Dylan take off the last of his clothes. Adrian chuckles a little at the fact that Dylan has always worn briefs instead of boxers. When Dylan is done undressing Adrian stands again looking at Dylan's body. If Dylan didn't have a cock Adrian would have thought Dylan was a girl. Dylan's body was so slim and petite; he had no visible muscles and looked so delicate. Adrian loves it. Adrian loves everything about Dylan. Adrian leans down capturing Dylan's lips again before going over to his dresser and taking out a bottle of lube. Adrian turns around to see Dylan lying on his back stroking his cock. Adrian gets on the bed pushing Dylan's hips up and slickening two fingers up, "I'm not going easy on you whatsoever you whore."

"Whatever, I've slept with more guys then you Adrian, and they definitely fuck better than you—Ahh!"

Dylan's words were cut off as Adrian slid his two fingers into Dylan's tight hole. After a minute or so Adrian began a scissoring motion then added a third finger for another minute loving the moans that were coming from Dylan's hot and swollen pink mouth. Adding his fingers out slowly Adrian flips Dylan onto his stomach and pulls Dylan onto his knees. Pulling up Dylan's hips a little more Adrian moves behind Dylan on his knees as well and positions himself up with Dylan's puckering hole.

"Ahh!" Dylan moans as Adrian pushes in all the way without stopping. Adrian leans over and kisses Dylan's neck before thrusting slowly then picking up a fast pace loosing complete control. Adrian was on cloud nine loving the sounds Dylan is making. And the dirty talk the two kept up was causing Adrian to almost bust his load almost immediately.

"Who's fucking you?" Adrian asks harshly.

"You."

"Am I better than the other douche guys you've fucked?"

"Yes, Adrian!"

"You love me fucking you don't you? You're a little slut aren't you? You're my little slut."

"Yes, Adrian I'm your slut, I'm your whore," Dylan practically screams as Adrian spreads Dylan's butt wider looking at the view of his thick cock slamming into Dylan's asshole. Dylan's moans became louder as Adrian's cock pounded him. Adrian reaches around Dylan and grabs his cock pumping.

"God Adrian I love your cock. I love you, fuck me!"

Adrian happily obliges fucking Dylan into the mattress.

"I love you," Adrian whispers leaning over onto Dylan's back not changing speed or how deep he was. Soon after Dylan comes all over Adrian's hand not a second later Adrian comes as well spilling inside of Dylan. Dylan smiles feeling Adrian's come fill him as well as Adrian's motions as he rode out his orgasm before sliding out. Adrian flips on his back and Dylan goes down and sucked Adrian's cock clean. Adrian then wraps his arms around Dylan and spoons him close, nuzzling his neck.

"Adrian, I'm going with you."

"Good I want you to."

Before falling into a deep sleep Dylan says quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Adrian says as he kisses Dylan's neck again.

There is no doubt that Dylan is going to see a lot of love bites in the morning and the fact that Dylan is going to be so sore tomorrow made Adrian smiles before he entered dream land as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i did! Please Review! :)**


	16. 2 Months Later

~Rose

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I knock again, "Hello?" I say much louder knowing he can definitely hear me. Suddenly I hear the door unlock and I smile triumphantly to the two studs behind me. I walk in only to be met with a scowl.

"What?" I ask feigning innocence, "I told you I was coming over."

"Yeah you texted me like a minute ago."

"I said soon. Did you expect me to come over later? That just doesn't make sense when I said soon."

"Usually when someone says soon they don't mean now, I was actually in middle of something."

"What were you doing huh?" Rose asks smirking at Christian.

"I was um cleaning."

Rose just looks at Christian before smirking and ruffling his hair, "Whatever pyro, stop complaining."

"I'm only complaining because you are here," Christian says to Rose who was now lounging on the white sofa as he let the two smirking guys: Dylan and Adrian with matching scowls especially to Dylan when he called him sparky. Ever since Rose introduced Christian to Dylan two months ago after all the pleasantries she then went on to list nicknames that Dylan could call him even though Christian protested many times that it was not okay despite what Rose had said. And because no one listens to Christian Dylan decided to stick to sparky.

When Christian shuts the door and sees that Rose is now sitting in the white recliner and Dylan and Adrian seated on the black sofa. Sighing and sitting on the white sofa Christian says, "Ok, what are you three doing here?"

"Aren't you just happy to see us?" Dylan says.

'_Ugh Dylan is so similar to Adrian'_ Christian thought, but in the two months knowing Dylan he _knows _they are very different.

Christian just gave Dylan a dull look.

"Actually pyro today is the day Adrian and Dylan are leaving for college."

"Yeah and we just wanted to stop by and say bye before we leave."

"Aww really?" Christian says faking a nice voice before saying, "You can leave now."

"Pyro," Rose starts standing up, "You know you're going to miss them. Don't worry guys he's going to miss you he's just being—"

"Stubborn."

"A pain in the ass."

Adrian and Dylan supplied, "Yeah," Rose says agreeing. Throwing a smirk at Christian who only frowned, but Rose could see the grin in his eyes when she ruffled his hair again before leaving the room.

~Christian

As we sit and wait for Rose to return I listen to Adrian and Dylan's banter and looking at how close the two seem to be sitting to each other. Finally a light bulb went off in Christian's head and his eyes went to the size of dinner plates at the realization. Dylan seeing this asks, "Are you okay Christian?"

"Are you two," suddenly Rose asks something from upstairs, "um, it's probably in the guest bedroom where you left it?"

A few more seconds, "Got it."

"Yes, what were you about to say," Adrian asks.

"Are you two," Christian tried to think how to go about this, "You know."

"What?" Adrian asks as Dylan just stares at Christian.

"Are you two together," Christian finally says.

There was a silence and the looks Adrian and Dylan were throwing each other made it seem as if they were communicating in some sort of way.

Mentally groaning I finally ask, "Are you two gay?"

Now there was a tense silence before Adrian spoke, "What makes you think that we are gay pyro?"

"Well, you guys are just unusually close, literally," Christian says nodding to the both of them sitting very close to each other. So are you two gay?" There was silence once again, "It's okay if you are. I'm totally cool with it."

"It wouldn't change anything?"

"Why would it?"

After a long minute Dylan spoke, "We are together," Adrian sighed and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Dumbly I ask, "

"But Adrian you dated Rose, you were in love with her?"

"Yes, and we both dated girls before, but Dylan's the only guy I've ever been with. Dylan has dated many guys though."

After a long moment of processing this information another question pops up, "Does Rose know?"

They both gave me a dull look, "Does anyone know?"

"No," They both say in unison.

I just sit there processing more of this new information. I can understand why they haven't told anyone this. In our moroi society same sex relationships are forbidden. It's practically set in stone for a moroi man to get married to women and have kids.

Suddenly Dylan spoke, "You have to keep this to yourself Christian. You can't tell anyone."

"Not my secret to tell."

Adrian then cleared his throat, steering the conversation into a different route and a few minutes later Rose returned.

"How come your room is always clean pyro? Do you make your bed every time you wake up?"

"Yes, I do, unlike you my room isn't a complete war zone."

"Hey, my room is not that messy."

"Rose, when we were a couple I almost broke my neck tripping over a pair of shoes lying in the middle of the floor."

All three boys burst into laughter.

All four hung out for a few more hours before Adrian's alarm goes off on his phone signaling their leave.

"What? It's time?" Rose asks.

"Yes Little Dhampir," Adrian says hugging Rose and kissing her forehead. Rose then hugs Dylan and kisses her cheek.

"Is Tatiana going with you two to board the jet?'

"Yes," Adrian says pinching my cheek along with Dylan.

I start to feel a weird feeling in his chest as I watch Rose says goodbye to Dylan and Adrian. Fuck, she looks really sad. Two months did go by fast. She hugs them both again and tells them to contact her as soon as they land and to call her every day. We walk to the door and I say goodbye to the two and wave them off before closing the door. Rose then sits on the black sofa in silence and I sit on the white sofa opposite.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"Yes, I'm just going to miss them."

Hesitantly I say, "I'm still here."

~Rose

I smile a little, but mind was elsewhere… The week after I made it official with Jesse despite my situation with Lissa I was pretty much enjoying life, but the day I came over to visit Christian (like I do every day now when we're not talking on the phone, texting, practicing, finding new information on this 'new found darkness' as Christian calls it) to just hang out. When Christian opened the door (after five minutes of knocking) he looked immensely worried and immediately tried to change subject whenever I asked what was wrong. Slyly I came up with a way to get him to tell me what was wrong or when I asked him again he just figured it was best to tell me since I wouldn't let it go. Now that I think about like I do every single day… I wish I had.

_Flashback: _

_Rose grinned and then stood up and walked over to Christian before plopping down on the sofa next to Christian._

"_Christian what were you doing before I showed up earlier?"_

"_Why?"_

_Rose just gave Christian a knowing look._

"_Fine. I was looking up more information in the journal we found last week about St. Vladimir."_

"_What did you find?"_

"_Well I was trying to find any type of information relating to spirit that we haven't covered. After a while I didn't find anything, but when I flipped to the back of the journal a folded piece of paper fell out."_

"_Can I see it?"_

_Christian goes upstairs and returns quickly with the folded paper. I open it and my heart almost stops as I read._

_It was not written by St. Vladimir, but Anna. It was written soon after St. Vladimir died. She talked about how she thought she could still take the darkness away from him and how she could feel that St. Vladimir was distressed even though he had passed. She would try and try to take the darkness away, but it felt as if the life was being sucked right out of her. She felt enormous waves of suffocation every time she tried; soon she started to fall very ill which drove her insane. Something was missing, she started to ramble about and how her blood felt cold. She was in pure agony. Her last word at the bottom of the page was __**'Life'**__. _

_I wanted to cry. And I did. I cried my eyes out._

_End of Flashback_

"Rose, Rose?"

"Yeah, sorry I totally blanked out."

"Rose, I'm here. You know that?"

Not replying to Christian Rose asks, "Pyro, have you talked to Mia recently?"

Of course Christian has. He sees her practically every day, "Yes, why?"

"..How is she?"

"She's good. Mia's actually becoming better at fighting."

"That's good."

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"You um—what were you doing upstairs earlier?"

"I was looking for something I forgot when I slept over Wednesday."

"Well what was it."

"It was…" Rose looked at Christian's face he looked like he really wanted to know for some reason.

"My pajamas because I left wearing a black Jack Daniels shirt and jeans in the morning."

"Oh," 'so awkward' Christian couldn't help, but think. Rose slept over Wednesday which she started to do over a month ago (and nothing funny happened between the both of us. She is still pretty much with Jesse).

"Well," Rose smirks, "I'm going to go, but call me later."

"Ok," Christian says awkwardly and walks Rose to the door giving her a hug. Before leaving, "And I'm keeping that shirt," Rose says referring to the Jack Daniels shirt.

~Christian

When my door is closed shut I sigh. That was very awkward I don't even know why I asked that. It's just that Rose looked so weird this week and it's not just because of Adrian and Dylan were leaving this week it's something else, something deeper. Last month when Rose started to spend the night at my place she had arrived during the moroi night- which means it was daylight out. I opened the door and she quickly came in so that I wouldn't become uncomfortable from the sunlight and she had this look of pure sadness. I asked what was wrong and she wouldn't tell me, but she asked could we talk, so we did. We talked about random things, things we experienced growing up; how she felt about her mom leaving her at St. Vladimir's and barely knowing her. To sum it up we talked about a lot of personal stuff that I was uncomfortable at first telling Rose because that would mean I'd have to show the rare vulnerable side of me that Lissa barely seen, but I did. If Rose, the badass guardian who always seem to have her guardian mask intact when it came to certain emotions could become this vulnerable why couldn't I? So from then on every time Rose slept over we just talked about the things I'd never tell anyone. And honestly I'm closer to Rose than I ever wanted to be. Rose and Lissa are not as close as they used to be Rose admitted to me and I'm glad I could be the person she can depend on now. Taking my phone out of my pajama pants pocket I check the time. I have a meeting soon. Ever since I had my meeting with Tatiana who is surprisingly on my side she wants to see some type of change. She encouraged me to continue to speak out and set me with a lot of her business associates to share my views on using our magic offensively. It's great and people are actually listening, but I know it's going to take more than a couple months to change century's worth of moroi tradition. Putting my phone way I climb the staircase upstairs to shower.


	17. 2 Months Later Pt2

~Lissa

'_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa…' _

I'm lying in the grass, ear buds in and music blasting. I feel so at peace like this. No one's around to bother me with their questions about whether or not I'm going to be running for queen. Until recently I haven't really thought about being queen as being realistic, but now I actually want to. I talked to Jill (Lissa and Jill know that they are related, but Jill doesn't live on court and still attends St. Vladimir's) and she agreed that it would be okay if I wanted to run for queen. Not that I needed her approval. Rose suggested I should ask Jill. I miss Rose. We don't hangout like we used to, instead she just calls sometimes. When I do see her she rarely smile or laugh and we only talk about what I want to talk about. Maybe it was bound to happen seeing as I'm different now. I want to party, I want to drink, and have sleepovers where we talk about the latest gossip (anything not concerning me). I want to have fun… I want to do things where I don't have to think about the consequences or if what I'm doing will make me a bad person. When someone sits next to me I pause my music, but refuse to look over to acknowledge their presence; he's not really the person I want to see right now.

"I called you back earlier, but you didn't answer… are you okay?"

I sit up and reach into my pants pocket and pull out a loose cigarette I got from Camille earlier and light it. Taking a drag before releasing the smoke I ask, "Why are you her?"

Raising an eyebrow Aaron looks at Lissa curiously, "Since when do you smoke?"

Exhaling Lissa replies, "Since today."

Before I could take another drag the cigarette was plucked out of my fingers, "These are bad for you, their practically death sticks."

Lissa snorts before pulling her legs up and resting her chin on them. After a moment Lissa speaks, "Rose is still not talking to me."

"Why's that?" Aaron says after a minute.

Lissa sighed, they had this conversation all the time and every time Lissa would just change the topic, "It's because…. I'm different I'm not the same Lissa."

"How so?"

"I don't know, I've just changed…we can't relate to each other anymore. She thinks I'm too far gone. Maybe I am."

Another moment passed between the two before Aaron spoke causing Lissa to look at him.

"Is that all?"

Stunned Lissa stared at Aaron. She couldn't believe he wanted to actually listen to her. She was also stunned to see Aaron who just plucked a cigarette out of her fingers smoking the very same one. He smirked.

"I thought you said smoking these 'death sticks' were bad."

"For you. I said nothing about me. I happen to enjoy a 'death stick' every once in a while."

Lissa still stares at Aaron as he placed the cigarette back in between his lips with ease. He smirked looking at her out of the corner of his eye before exhaling the smoking in Lissa's face, "Are you just going to stare at me?"

After a long moment of not knowing what to say Lissa proceeded to tell Aaron more. Pushing forward and not daring to stop or over think too much about what she was saying and not sparing a glance beside her just to tell her nonsense tale about how she changed and how she ugh feels. Also to avoid more smoke to be blown into her face from the multiple cigs Aaron pulls out. Soon after at least an hour of talking Lissa unnoticeably slipped into a (rare for her) spirit rant.

"…Feelings… wasn't it feelings that caused me to make my decision to make a change within myself? I feel like if I just stop feeling or caring altogether about all these people maybe I'd be happier. Actually I think the only person I care for is Rose, but even she doesn't want to be around me. I surround myself around fakes such as Camille and Carly and all the prissy Royals that I once declared I'd stay away from. No offense, but those are your friends and you're always in my eyes seen equal to them. Honestly I still hate you guys, but I feel so alive not caring about others and just being numb…it's the best feeling because I have no worries. I don't have to love anyone and feel the aching heartbreak when they finally tell you how they feel about you. I felt like I always had to walk on egg shells and hold my tongue because I was afraid. I was afraid of being the one not apologizing for something that wasn't my fault. I was afraid to be me. There were times where I wanted to scream or throw something, but I didn't because that wouldn't be the polite or princess thing to do. I ended things with the guy I loved two months ago. I thought he really understood me. We were mismatch, but somehow it felt perfect. I never told you this, but it never worked between us because I wasn't in love. I felt like crap for dragging you around knowing you were in love with me. I'm sorry for that." Lissa sighed, "But even though everyone thought we looked perfect and even though I thought me and Christian were perfect for each other it wasn't true. And when me and Christian ended things he told me that it made me weak to spare others feelings and that I couldn't be perfect… well he was just an asshole," Lissa settles on.

"But he was right," Aaron says shockingly as smoke cascades from his lips. Only this time Lissa didn't look Aaron's way she instead wrapped her arms tighter around her knees.

"No. He wasn't."

"Yes, he may have been asshole because you ended things; I'm willing to bet that when he said it he was still in love you and it just hurt. But either way he was right. You know he is and **it just hurts.**

Suddenly Lissa stands up furious, "Just shut up! You have no idea what you are talking about."

Standing also Aaron says not angry, but becoming a little pissed because Lissa is basically contradicting herself. If she didn't believe that what Christian said was true then why the humongous change?! "No, admit it you hate what you are now. This isn't what you truly want, you are still trying to find that perfect Lissa. You changed completely because of what he said. When the truth is you'll never be perfect. So what he said you were weak for caring, you think that by being the opposite of what you are will make you happy, but it won't. Sooner or later when you've pushed everyone away you're going to be all alone."

"I am alone. I'm alone with my thoughts and memories because in the past two months I've became the worst version of myself. I'm just...' Lissa says trying to hold it all together.

"What?"

"Scared. But you know what? I'd rather feel fear than feel trapped. Hell I actually feel alive for the very first time in my life, and I'm not ready to let go of that anytime sooner. So if you think it'll all come crashing down…maybe it will. But until then Fuck You!" Lissa screams at Aaron storming into her place not wanting Aaron to see her emotions unravel.


	18. Chapter 18

~Aaron

Flicking the long forgotten cigarette in the grass after instantly putting it out with just the pucker of lips Aaron runs after Lissa into the house. He closes the door shut, but not with force, with air before catching up to Lissa and grabbing her.

"Stop Aaron!" Lissa tries to climb the stairs effortlessly as Aaron's much stronger than her. Aaron then flips Lissa onto her back on the stairs so that they are eye to eye.

"Stop, please," Lissa says turning her face away from Aaron.

"No, look at me. Look at me," Aaron says sternly turning Lissa's face towards his own. Lissa let out a shaking sigh as she looks at Aaron knowing he can see her jade green eyes filled with tears that continue to fall making her face very damp. Staring at Lissa feeling a little shocked- he never saw her cry before, but overall sad for her, "Lissa… I understand. I want you to be happy, but I just don't think this is the way and I know this is really out of character for a prissy royal, but I can't let you continue to party and waste your life away for another two months.

"Do you remember the day you left after giving me your number how I called you an hour later?"

Aaron didn't know what to say to her abrupt change of subject and just stared at her as she went on, "You answered and even though you could've ignored the call or hung up on me after the many times I ask could you come back over to sleep with me you just continuously changed the subject and asked about my life and how I've been and how even though you've seen me at a lot of parties we never got the chance to talk."

My grip on Lissa's arms loosens as she continues to talk, "Then every day we would talk, but a week ago the night we talked I said something. I don't remember what I said to you (because I had been drinking) but you immediately told me you had to go after a long pause (and I had been pretty sure you had hung up). So tell me Aaron," Lissa says eyes still pouring tears, "Tell me what I said. It's the reason why we haven't spoken until today."

Not knowing what to say Aaron wipes Lissa's tears away from her cheeks. He remembers what she said, but he doesn't want to tell her. He can't do that to her. She's going through a lot and what she said wasn't true, it couldn't have been. She was drunk and didn't mean any of it. And just looking at her now made him hurt inside. He's been here for her whether it was carrying her home when she was head over heels drunk and begged him not to tell Rose or just being someone she could talk to for the past two months. I can't leave her now. She suddenly touches my cheek and I lean into the touch and as much as I want to kiss her right now as more silent tears fall from her jade eyes. She needs me more than I need her right now and I can't take advantage of her being in a vulnerable state right now. I just can't. Letting go of her completely I lean back and help her stand up. I help her up to her room and before I leave she grabs my hand.

"Can you just lay here next to me?"

I look at her pleading eyes and mentally sigh going over to the other side of her bed and lying down next to her. I don't look at her and instead stare at the ceiling feeling her still looking at me for a moment longer than usual before opting to look at the ceiling as well. In silence we just lay there and when I was sure Lissa had drifted off to sleep hours later I left, but not before sparing her one last glance. In that single glance I remembered when Rose confronted me a month ago when Lissa began inviting me over more and more. As I walked out of Lissa's door Rose stood there as if she had been expecting me. I couldn't tell if she was shocked or angry because she just wore the same emotionless look all guardians seem to wear. She asked why I was at Lissa place and I told her that Lissa had invited me over. She was skeptical at first before she just nodded and I continued to walk past her until she caught my arm and told me, "Thanks. Lissa really needs someone right now."

Confused I replied when I should have just left it at that, "Well, why aren't you here for?" I asked a little defensive.

"Because…. I can't. It's too complicated," she sighed before continuing to say, "Look she doesn't need me right now. She needs someone else to help her, but just promise me you'll be here for her," Rose looked at me with an adamantly. I nodded and replied, "I will," before leaving she asked me to never speak of this and left. So that's what I did instead of staying to sleep in the bed next to her and wake up and see her face in the morning I left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

~Rose

"This isn't making any sense!"

"Who would do that?"

"Someone that's possibly working with strigoi?"

I roll my eyes at some of the guardian's as they ask crazy questions and come up with the craziest scenarios. Now that we are finally investigating the ward breeches there have been there have been two more breeches in the past two months and everyone is getting very antsy and need answers now. Even cool and collected Dimitri seems to be on edge today. When another guardian named Greg came up with yet another ridiculous scenario having enough of this I pulled Dimitri to the side causing Eddie to give me a strange look that I just ignored. We've been at odds since we completely stop talking. It hurts a lot and to have to deal with the mean looks or sly remarks about me not taking full responsibility of being a true guardian and mainly not having one of my best friends on my side. It hurts, but I just have to ignore the looks and back handed comments that go unnoticed by everyone else and stay formal and do my duty as a guardian.

"Dimitri I think I know what happened," Rose says when they are away from the other guardians, "Do you remember at St. Vladimir's when the wards were weakened and how all the strigoi broke through?" Involuntarily Rose thought about what Dimitri and she had been doing before she sensed the strigoi, Rose shuddered a little before Dimitri replied, "Yes," in a gruff voice, and Rose could almost bet he had the same memory.

"Well the wards were weakened because of the use of magic used by," Rose paused and Dimitri looked at me with a 'what?' look before I pushed forward, "Jesse's mânâ group. They directed their magic against the moroi they were initiating forcing them to use compulsion to stop the group from hurting them."

Dimitri gave me an unsure look before Eddie inputted, "What makes you so sure that this is happening here. That was just some petty club Jesse started at St. Vladimir's, the same thing couldn't be happening here at court."

As much as it infuriates me to have my suggestion shot down, but Eddie was right… only he wasn't.

"Because there is a mânâ here at court."

"No," Dimitri then says, "There's no record of there being a mânâ here on court."

"But there is. Adrian told me his dad was a part of it."

"I don't think it's the same mânâ. And if you can't prove that then your suggestion is invalid and of no use," Eddie says vehemently before walking away to join the other guardians around the room.

"Dimitri—"

"Eddie is right Rose, But… if you can find any evidence or any information that proves that there is a mânâ and are participating in illicit activities I'll I report it to Hans."

Dimitri; my saving grace," Thank you, Dimitri," I say as we return back to discussing possible scenarios and other evidence found with all the guardians.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

After leaving the meeting with all the guardians and guardian duty with *sigh* Eddie and earning a mean glare from Mia when she met up with Eddie at our post after we were done and switched with the two other guardians; Alan and Betsy. I admittedly was feeling very gloom earlier and all I want to do now was laugh or smile about anything as I sit on the sofa barely paying attention to whatever TV show that was on. When my phone chimes with a text, I check it to see it was a pic of Adrian and Dylan with their faces mashed together and in front of their college. They look so happy and sweet. My smile only grows as a very cute picture of me and Jesse pops up on my phone as he calls. The picture was of me sitting on his lap as we make out. That day he had a black and white aeropostale long sleeve shirt with matching black shorts and I wore red rolling stones shirt with black jeans and matching red ankle boots. He had his hand on my hip, but both our eyes were closed as I took the picture though. I answer and smile at his greeting.

"Hi babe," Jesse says sexily.

"Hi sweetie kins."

"What are you doing right now babe?"

"Nothing, I'm watching TV," Rose says flipping the stations finding nothing interesting.

"Anything else?"

"No? What are **you** doing?"

"Touching myself."

Rose bursts out laughing causing Jesse to laugh in return. Jesse is just the jokester huh? Two can play at this game, "Now that I think about it I am feeling a little frisky right now. I think I'm going to go upstairs and do a little touching myself."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you come over and we can both help each other out."

Rose paused to think, her and Jesse has been together for two months now and they are more comfortable with each other and things are getting a lot hotter between the two. Every time they make out and they become very close to sex Rose pulls back. She feels bad every time because of the look upon Jesse's face, but is happy he isn't pushing her to do something she isn't ready for, "Sure, Ok. See you soon," Rose says hanging up and bouncing up the stairs to get ready.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

~Janine

There has to be on end to this. I press ignore on my phone again almost fifty times today. Now it's exactly fifty times as my phone buzzes again insistently. I decide to open the back of my cell phone and remove the battery. Finally, silence. I can be able to continue my work. A minute later there is a knock at my door and I go to answer it only to wish I hadn't.

"I see you turned your phone off," Abe says grinning at Janine.

"I took the battery out. What do you want Abe I have work to do?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Janine looks at Abe with a black face before telling him in with a sigh.

"Janine why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you," Janine says bluntly, "and I don't want to see you anymore, I thought I was clear when I kicked you out last week."

"Janine," Abe starts cupping Janine's face, "You couldn't have made yourself any less clear about the way you feel."

Ever since Abe and I kissed we've been seeing each other secretly of course. And it has been admittedly nice. I enjoyed rekindling my love with him. Even though at first it was hard trying to get over him after Rose was born and when he was re- introduced into my life I had a lot of animosity against him, which only returned when he told me of his return to Russia. Admittedly my heart stopped and my hands grew cold as I slipped them out of his grasp.

"Janine, why are you so angry?"

"Abe just go.'

'No, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you are mad with me."

"Abe—"

"I will not leave," Abe says more vehemently that said he was not joking around.

"It's because you're leaving," Janine explodes causing Abe's eyes to widen, "Your leaving… and I hate myself right now for getting this close to you again," Janine breaks away from Abe, "I should've known that you'll just leave again and that this couldn't possibly last. I guess I'll never learn. I made the mistake of thinking we could possibly work somehow. I let myself be vulnerable to you again! You know what," Janine says abruptly trying to keep her emotions intact. 'No, Abe will not see me cry,' Janine told herself sternly before continuing to say, "Leave. Get out of here Abe."

Not knowing what to say Abe left.

Facing the opposite way Abe had been faced with her arms crossed as Janine heard the door close shut tears she loathed to shed fell down her cheeks taunting her weakness.

* * *

~Rose

"Stop it, please, st-op tick-ling me," Rose says as Jesse tickled her to death on the sofa they were sitting on.

"Not until you say it."

"Never," Rose says smirking before being attacked with more tickles. Finally after being tickled so much where she couldn't stop giggling Rose gave in, "I'm sorry Jesse," Rose rushed out.

"For what," Jesse says stopping mid tickle.

"For being a tease."

Jesse removes his hands completely letting Rose sit up. Rose then kisses Jesse on the lips before running her hands through his hair.

"You are such a tease. Next time you get no mercy," Jesse says giving Rose a kiss of his own.

"You don't like me being a tease?"

"No, especially now."

"Why?" Rose asks still running her hands through Jesse's hair before looking in the direction of where Jesse's eyes flickered down to and back up quickly, "You have a boner."

"Yeah, no shit," Jesse says flippantly.

"I'm sorry babe," Rose kisses Jesse's cheek.

"It's okay, who am I kidding I'm going to get freaking blue balls until you leave."

"I'm sorry," Rose says again softly.

"Hey, I'm just joking. Really I'll be okay," Jesse says cupping Rose's face.

After a moment of just sitting there Rose decided to ask something that's been running through her mind for a long time now.

"Why are you okay with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're sitting here with a hard on and you're totally cool with it. And it's been two months and you haven't once mentioned anything about having sex."

"I—"

"Do you not want to have sex with me?!"

"No, I mean it's just that I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to."

Rose stares at Jesse. Who knew he would be the 'I'll wait until you're ready' type?

"Wow," Rose just says.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thank you for not pushing this. You're really sweet for a spoiled royal and talk about pretty," Rose says jokingly and flirtatiously.

"Sweet huh?" Jesse says back flirtatiously while holding her hand and rubbing Rose's with his thumb unknowingly giving her goose bumps, turning Rose on.

Looking at Jesse in the eyes the atmosphere changed from joking and playful to something more… Suddenly Jesse's thumb stopped rubbing her hand, but instead now rubbing the nape of her neck while still keeping eye contact with Rose. Rose touches Jesse's face and kisses him slow and deeply before pulling back and regaining eye contact. Jesse then tilts her chin up with his finger and kisses her back the same and soon turns into them both making out. Soon Rose climbed on top of Jesse's lap and began to move her hips along with Jesse's in a slow grind. Breaking away for air Jesse and Rose just stared at each other before Rose stood up and walked away into the hallway.

Oh my god. I can't even believe how sexually tense it became in there.

As Rose leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath and think she's grabbed around the waist and thrown against the opposite wall hitting her back. I didn't have time to react to my back hitting the wall instead my lips were attacked by Jesse's mouth. And this… this was nowhere near the kiss we had moments ago, this… was raw. Jesse kissed me hard and long breaking away only to kiss my neck, collarbone and to leave multiple love bites. I bite Jesse's bottom lip and he gives some sort of animalistic groan and lifts me up by my ass and slams me against the wall then putting both hands on the wall beside my head as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battle for what felt like forever. Enjoying the feel of his tongue and the feel of his hard manhood begging, without thinking I grind my hips against his hard on. He gives out that same animalistic groan again before looking at me. I grind my hips against him again and then Jesse licks my bottom lip and places his hands on my back before letting my feet touch the ground. I give Jesse one more hard kiss before going upstairs to find Jesse's bedroom. When I reach a room I feel Jesse behind me and he wraps his arms around my waist chuckling in my ear before kissing my neck. Grinning I sit on Jesse's plush bed and throw him my man eater smile.

Jess comes over to the bed and parts my knees and stand between them leaning down to kiss Rose. The two make out again and Rose lifts Jesse's shirt off of his head. The two stop when Jesse's shirt hit the hardwood floor. They stare at each other and continue to when Jesse unbuttons Rose's pants and pulls down her zipper. Rose slides out of her pants revealing her contrasting white panties with a little red rose on the front. Rose unbuttons Jesse's pants also, but before Rose could slide them down Jesse's waist he pulls Rose's top over her head revealing Rose's matching white lace bra and pushes Rose back against the bed and climbing on top of her. As soon as their mouths connect Rose flips Jesse onto his back taking control. Jesse looks at Rose in pure awe when their lips detach. Rose reaches up and unties her hair letting it cascade down her shoulders as she straddles Jesse's lap. Bending down Rose runs her finger across Jesse's lips before giving a soft lingering kiss upon his lips. When Rose moves back she undo's her bra while staring down into Jesse's eyes. After Rose's bra is discarded and thrown somewhere on the floor Jesse flips her on her back again and stands removing his pants while maintaining eye contact with Rose. Moving back onto the bed Jesse kisses Rose's lips down to her navel swirling his tongue inside causing Rose to giggle before venturing lower pulling Rose's panties down as well kissing Rose before reaching her core and dipping his tongue inside. Rose moans as Jesse starts eating her. Rose pulls on Jesse's hair as he takes her to cloud nine. Pulling Jesse's hair hard again she pulls him up to her kissing his lips while pulling Jesse's boxer shorts down enough to release his hard member and enough so Rose can grab Jesse's ass as they made out. After a few minutes of making out Rose is about to go insane and she needs Jesse now.

"I want you," Jesse says as if he read her mind.

Rose just kisses Jesse once more before whispering in his ear, "fuck me,' in a sultry voice.

Not waiting another second Jesse sits up a little and reaches into the bedside drawer and grabs a condom, sliding it on. When Jesse enters Rose moans and puts her hands on Jesse's shoulder as Jesse thrusts into Rose hard…amazingly. The harder and faster Jesse thrusts the harder Rose dug her fingers into Jesse's back. Jesse's face was so close to Rose's that she could hear his pants, his groans and moans. She could feel Jesse's dying need…his desire as well as mine.

"Jesse," Rose moans.

"Tell me you want me," Jesse says soft, but audibly.

Rose looks at Jesse confused, but that only last for like a second before Jesse thrusts hard into Rose causing her to moan and clench onto Jesse.

"Say you want this," Jesse repeats.

Rose just stares at Jesse loving the way he looks right now, so vulnerable, so…. Stunning.

"I want you."

Jesse looks at Rose in something mixed between shock and awe before leaning down and kissing her neck as he thrusts harder.

When Rose knows she's about to go over the edge she wraps her arms tighter around Jesse as she breathes desperately into his ear. Rose moans and bites Jesse's earlobe as she releases. Jesse feeling Rose's release reaches his peak and comes. Riding out their orgasms before Jesse pulls out of Rose he bends his head down and kisses one of Rose's still hard nipples before reclaiming her mouth. After a while when they grew tire with swollen lips they laid next to each other with Rose stroking Jesse's hair as he lye next to her and draw shapes on her stomach.

~Jesse

"Jesse?"

"Rose?"

"That was…"

"I know," Jesse sighs…contently and puts his hand behind his head, "The best sex you've had."

Rose laughs and pokes Jesse's right cheek, "Don't be too cocky."

"Oh, but I thought you loved it when I am."

Rose laughs again before snuggling up close to Jesse. Jesse lets Rose cuddle up to him, but not really knowing what to do (because he never really cuddles with girls after sex with them. He sort of just kicks them out or leaves) he decides to hold Rose's hand. Stroking Rose's hand Jesse feels weirdly content, but brushes it off figuring it's just the lasting effects of their fucking.

"You don't mind if I sleep here? Because I really don't want to move right now," Rose says sleepily liking how Jesse is holding her hand.

"I don't mind," Jesse replies just as Rose closes her eyes falling to sleep.

Jesse was freaking out on the inside, but just couldn't bring himself to move from his spot next to Rose. Closing his eyes Jesse falls asleep not realizing that he was still holding on to Rose's hand faintly rubbing circles with his thumb until he was fully succumbed by sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX


	19. Chapter 19

~Rose

"Why are you smiling like a cherisher cat?"

Christian says as Rose sits down at the table and sitting opposite of him. Rose smile deepens as she takes on dopey look thinking about the past couple of weeks with Jesse. Rose admittedly had a lot of sex in the past couple weeks that seemed like it would never end and Rose honestly didn't want it to, but it did because I have guardian duty and people like Christian that want to hangout.

"So," Christian says taking a sip of what Rose could only suspect is hot coco, "Why did you want to meet at this café?"

Rose took a sip of her hot coco which Christian had thankfully ordered for me (which is good, but will never be anything close to Dimitri's who I should visit soon), "Don't be upset, but… I have someone I want you to meet."

"Meet how exactly?" Christian asks frowning.

"As a date…?"

"Are you joking?" Christian asks incredulously.

"No. Look, she's a nice girl, trust me," Rose says touching Christian's hand across the table.

Christian looks skeptical before sighing, "Fine. What's her name?"

Rose smiles, "Caitlyn."

"When are we supposed to meet?"

Rose's eyes aren't focused on Christian anymore; instead she was looking at the door as it opened revealing a girl with light brown hair and caramel highlights. She wore a light pink and white corset top with matching pink jeans and white jacket and heels. She wore a silver heart necklace around her neck and multiple bangles on her wrists. And to top it off she wore a sheer light pink lip gloss to complement her natural look which made her turquoise eyes pop.

"How about now?" Rose says before the girl spotted Rose and smiled.

Christian turned around to see who Rose was staring at and met eyes with who he could only suppose was Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn," Rose says standing up to greet her with a hug.

"Rose," Caitlyn says as Rose hugs her, "This must be the guy you have told me much about in the past couple of weeks," Caitlyn says when Rose sits again. Extending her hand Caitlyn greeted Christian, "It's nice to meet you."

~Christian

A little shell shocked I reach out and shake her hand throwing out a, "Pleasure is mine."

She looked a little pleased as she sat down at the table and ordering an ice coffee when the waiter came.

After an awkward silence Rose spoke, "So Caitlyn what do you like to do for fun?"

"Nothing, but talk to cool people like you," Caitlyn says sarcastically to Rose which caused Christian to chuckle a little.

"Good hobby," Caitlyn grins a little at Rose's response, but to Christian's chuckle.

"Not quite, but I take it that our buddy here takes up the same hobby as well."

"By force and it's not a hobby more like a job," Christian jokes.

"Is that so, manual labor and all that?"

"Of course, only I'm not paid even though I have expressed a multitude of times that I should be for my excellent work."

"I wouldn't call be a snarky asshole excellent work, but hey maybe you do deserved to be paid," Rose pretends to reach into her pocket and pull out money, "Well, let me just go into my imaginary wallet and pull out imaginary money. Would that be in imaginary dollars or imaginary coins?" Rose says jokingly as she hands Christian imaginary money.

Playing along Christian accepts the imaginary money and puts it in his pocket, all the while Caitlyn sips from her ice coffee the waiter had brought by as Rose and Christian played 'imaginary money'.

"Well isn't this dandy, how long have you two known each other?" Caitlyn asks.

"We went to the same school for most of our lives, St. Vladimir's," Rose replies.

"St. Vladimir's Academy," Caitlyn says a little shocked, "But that's in Montana, more like back woods Montana. How did you guys do you're shopping?!"

"We had a mall?" Rose says as if that was a stupid question.

"I know, but was the malls even up to date? God, I'm so happy I didn't go there."

"Which Academy did you go to?" Christian asks.

"I went to St. Claire's in Switzerland."

"Switzerland? That's cool, how was it there?"

~Rose

From that question onwards Christian and Caitlyn talked about the fun things In Switzerland and Miss St. Claire asked about St. Vladimir's, Rose had totally tune out of their conversation that only involved the two of them. As well as it should, Rose didn't invite Caitlyn to this café to get to know her. Rose met Caitlyn a couple weeks ago while sitting in one of the booths in the café and (and she was admittedly sexting Jesse) Caitlyn had mistook her for someone which turned out to be a great conversation starter, so every time Rose would come to this café she would sit with Caitlyn and they talked (well Rose did most of the talking). Soon an hour had past and Rose's phone chimed with a text and she immediately checked it. It was from Eddie. Why it was from Eddie Rose didn't know because she went to practice this morning and he didn't speak to her –which is normal now and before she asked Christian to meet her at the café she finished her guardian duty –which she had with him again (plain torture). So what could he possibly want now?

_From: Eddie _

'_You are requested for guardian duty tomorrow for an announcement from Queen Tatiana.'_

This should be interesting; I suspect they will be announcing the candidates for king or queen… I look up from my phone and notice Christian and Caitlyn are still talking deciding that this is good and not wanting to stop the two from doing so I stand, taking my cup with me and throwing it in the recycling bin on the way outside. Halfway to my place my phone chimes again with a text from Christian.

'_Where did u go?'_

'_Home, I have something I need to do."_

'_Ok, call u later."_

Plugging my phone up to charge and plugging in my I-Pod to my speakers I go to shower and change out of my guardian clothes. Dancing into my room as cigarettes in the theatre by Two Door Cinema Club came on I went over to the full length mirror in my room and looked at took a look at the temporary tattoo of a dandelion being blown on my upper back. I got it a week ago with Christian only he has a dream catcher. He picked the dandelion I and I picked the dream catcher tattoo. I told him one day as we sat in my living room that Lissa and I were supposed to get one and he asked did I still want one which led to us getting these temporary tattoos. I decided to wear a white long sleeve button up top with turquoise jeans and turquoise vans. I turn my I-Pod off after I'm fully dress and plug it up to charge, but before leaving to go visit Jesse I try to slip into Lissa's mind. Immediately I feel like the air is being sucked out of my lungs. I try to push through it, but it hurts so badly. I pull back into reality and I realize I am now on my bedroom floor. I stand panting hard trying to get air back into my lungs. This is the first time I've actually fell on the floor. When I finally caught my breath I feel immensely tired. Every time I try to slip into Lissa's mind, take away the darkness I feel as if I cannot breathe and that I'm gasping for air that's not there. It has gotten so bad that I can't even be anywhere around Lissa. Walking tiredly back over to my bed I am succumb by sleep. Well it was worth a shot.

XxxxxxxxxxX

~Jesse

I'm sitting in my living room bouncing my leg up and down impatiently. Yesterday I got a call from Nathan Ivashkov telling me to expect a call from Rufus Tarus in exactly one minute. I have no idea what he wants to talk about. Everything's been easy for me lately other than the fact that Rufus asked and when I say asked I mean told me to use my compulsion skills more. Even though I think I'm practically outstanding at using compulsion I'm still not able to compel Rose. I don't know what it is with Rose, but it just doesn't work. It's so infuriating, why the hell does it not work on her, but everyone else around court. Suddenly my phone rings and I automatically answer it. "Hello sir," I say respectfully. After a few minutes of talking the call ends and I sit my phone down in automatic shock. They want me to run for king. The mânâ wants me to run as a candidate for king?! I'm shell shocked and can't believe what I just heard I pick up phone to call Rose to immediately put it back down. Why do I feel the urge to call Rose? Instead I ponder about why they would want me to run until my phone goes off with a text from Ralf.

_From: Ralf_

'_Be present for the queenie's announcement.'_

_I grin slightly at Ralf's nickname for Queen Tatiana, 'Do I have a choice?'_

'_No, ass crammer.'_

'_Shut up dick head,' Jesse replies ending the whole text conversation. _

Putting my phone down on my coffee table I stare at it. No, I will not call her.

I close my eyes trying to stop my crazy thoughts and finally settle on the idea of sleep.

~Lissa

"Tell me what happened the after you broke up with Christian during Mia's party," The therapist in front of me asks. Her name is Leslie and she's supposed to help me. I have to admit even though I have to deal with questions like these I believe that coming to therapy is helping. I started coming to therapy with Leslie two weeks ago after my big episode with Aaron. The next day I awoke to an empty bed, but a pamphlet that sat on my bed with Leslie's number. I was slightly irritated that Aaron would leave me this, but remembering what happened the day before I decided to call.

"I went home like I would have normally done, but somehow something was different I just sort of lost control."

"Lost control of what?"

"My emotions."

"How did you lose control of your emotions?"

"I don't know, it's like I've been holding all my emotions and trying not to explode, but when Christian said that I was weak I just lost it."

"Yes, how do you feel about your breakup with Christian?"

"Well I thought he was the love of my life. I thought that even though everyone doubted our relationship that all that would matter is how we feel about each other—"

"And you were right," Leslie replies crossing her legs still listening to Lissa intently.

"But somehow it didn't work out," Lissa finishes.

Leslie writes some things down before asking, "What were your past relationships like Lissa?"

Lissa looked at Leslie surprised not replying as Leslie stares back with curious grey eyes, "What about that boy?"

"Aaron?"

"Yes Aaron; he waits for you every day to get out of our session, are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No," Lissa says trying not to blush, "He's just a friend, but we did date before."

"Just a friend, I see. Well, how was your relationship with Aaron?"

"It never worked with Aaron, I wasn't in love with him, but he was in love with me."

"Why weren't you in love?"  
"He was—" Lissa stops feeling uncomfortable.

"He was what Lissa? Let it out," Leslie says somehow knowing what Lissa wanted to say and that she just didn't want talk bad about Aaron.

"He was a stuck up royal," Lissa finally spits out, "He was a prissy, snob like most royals."

"So you hated him for what he was. Did you in anyway use Aaron Lissa?"

Lissa frowned, 'where did she come up with these questions' Lissa thought, but answering the question, "Yes. When my brother and parents died I felt as if I should do the things my brother did because it was expected of me by everyone else and I wanted to make Andre proud, so I went to all the parties, functions and started to hang out with all the royals."

"So, you hated who he was, but is it possible that you only seen that part of him? Is it possible that you never really knew Aaron and that's why you never loved him?"

I didn't know what to say. She was right. It is possible that it never worked between Aaron and I because never really knew him and assumed he was just dull and naïvely in love with me.

"Well I believe that this is the end of our session today Lissa. I will see you tomorrow, but tomorrow when I see you I want an answer to this one question; what did you feel the night of Mia's party when you returned home? I want to know who or what did you think about and what emotions did you experience."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thinking about what Leslie said I felt guilty. I felt bad for using Aaron and that was why when I saw him waiting for me outside I couldn't look at him. As we were walking he noticed that I constantly avoided his eyes, so he decided to ask, "Lissa is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," He stopped walking, he knew she was lying.

"What's really wrong?"

When Lissa still wouldn't look at him he pulled her chin up gently so she would, "What is wrong?"

Looking at Aaron in the eyes now Lissa instead of telling him what was bothering her decided to ask, "When did you start smoking?"

"What?"

It was weird, throwing random questions at him, but I had to know, "You smell like cigarettes, I know you had one… or two."

Letting go of my chin Aaron moves back a bit, "Since you and Rose left St. Vladimir's."

Lissa was shocked she never knew or seen Aaron smoke while they attended St. Vladimir's or even here at court. Leslie words then came back to her _'Is it possible that you never really knew Aaron and that's why you never loved him?' _Guilt overwhelmed Lissa.

Before Lissa could say anything Aaron had begun walking again and pulling a cigarette out of the packet in his jeans pocket along with his lighter. Aaron inhales deeply from his cigarette before removing the cigarette away from his lips with slightly shaky fingers.

"Aaron….why did you ever love me?"

Aaron continued to walk not answering Lissa. Trying to keep up with Aaron Lissa asks again

"Why?" Aaron replies none too kindly before taking another drag from his cigarette, "Why do you want to know?"

"I just do."

Aaron still didn't answer and Lissa got the impression that he wasn't going to answer, but decided to ask one last time….only instead of him answering her or just plain not answering at all Aaron stopped walking and turned to face Lissa. Flicking his cigarette on the ground and stomping it out; not having the patience to use air right now and giving Lissa the most pissed off face she's ever seen Aaron's give. He didn't have to say anything his expression spoke volumes. Dropping the subject for good Lissa continued walking with Aaron, only when they reached Lissa's place had Aaron turned to face her.

"I'm sorry Lissa, it's just that…. I **really **don't want to talk about that."

Lissa nodded in understanding before hugging a still very tense Aaron who soon relaxed in her hold, "It's okay. See you tomorrow," Lissa says opening her door and going inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX


	20. Chapter 20

~Rose

Everything was in a blur… watching the moroi nominations I found it kind of exciting seeing as how it's the first time I've ever seen this happening. I was happy inside to see Dylan and Adrian who reluctantly came to the moroi nominations for king or queen. Hopefully I could score an hour or two with them before they leave for school again, this time they will be gone for more than just a couple of weeks. When the nominations began people stood and nominated a royal moroi and honestly I was silently hoping Lissa would be nominated. And somehow I… got my wish. When Lissa was nominated I felt absolutely elated. And as other royals were nominated from each family my heart dropped surprisingly when Rufus Tarus stood and nominated Jesse along with a couple other royals. I couldn't believe Jesse along with a couple other royals. I couldn't believe Jesse was now running for king… I don't really know what to think of this. I mean I'm happy, but I just didn't expect Jesse to want to actually run for king.

When the nominations did come to an end and off of guardian duty I texted Lissa.

_To: Lissa_

'_Congratulations on the nominations, your parents would be proud of you.'_

_Her reply was quick, 'Thank you…can we talk?'_

_I bit my lip dreading what I was about to say or better yet text, 'I can't.'_

'_It's okay, you are probably busy. I understand.'_

Before putting my phone in my pocket I texted Dylan to let him know that I wouldn't be able to meet with him and Adrian today. After the text was sent off Dylan replied back a few seconds later with a picture of him and Adrian, the two of them blowing kisses to the camera and at the bottom it said, _'Miss you love.'_

When I reach my destination after knocking twice (which is unusual) the door opens to my mom still clad in her guardian uniform.

"Oh, it's just you Rose," Janine says opening the door wider letting Rose in. When Rose walked in her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She didn't know what was going on with her mom, but…

"Mom, is everything okay?" Rose asks hesitantly.

"Yes, why?" Janine says sitting in the living room in front of piles of work.

Rose looked around the place was a total mess.

Well a total mess may be an exaggeration, but considering how Janine is a complete neat freak and how her place is always spotless it was a shock to see piles of work everywhere, shoes in the hallway and empty mugs of tea or coffee in different rooms.

"Uh huh, I see," Rose says going to sit next to Janine, "Does 'this'," Rose says gesturing around the living room, "have anything to do with I don't know Abe?"

Janine took a sip from one of the mugs that sat in front of her, raising an eye brow at Rose's question, "No, it doesn't," Janine says sitting the mug back onto the coffee table.

"Well okay…" Rose says before looking at the multiple piles of papers lying on the coffee table and picking one at random. It was a report, one from many years ago. As Rose read more and more she realized what the guy who had wrote the report was talking about. The mânâ. Somehow while guarding here at court he heard of suspicious activity. I sat the report on a clear spot on the coffee table before searching for more reports on the mânâ. After searching through many, and I do mean many more I found another one by the same guy, but this one mentioned how he witnessed a group of moroi coming out of the side of a building on court. This report was a little befuddled. The guy-Sam mentioned the group he saw and the things he heard them talking about (another mânâ meeting I figured) and how he should forget what he saw or heard because it didn't happen. Something wasn't right and I'm willing to bet that he had written what someone compelled him to do- which turned out to be bad compulsion on their part. Taking both reports and folding them so they would be able to fit in my pocket, I hug my mom who hugged back with one arm as she continued to read the report in her hand, "I will see you later mom."

"Ok, bye Rose."

When I open the door to walk out I immediately see Abe hand poised to knock. I smirk, I knew I was right.

"Hello Rose."

"Hi old man, so what brings you here?"

"Just visiting your mom, I have uh something important to discuss with her.

Stepping fully outside and closing the door, smirk not leaving her face Rose asks, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing; I just would like to speak with her."

Nodding and deciding to leave Abe alone Rose pats Abe's shoulder, "Well good luck, and you might want to brace yourself," leaving a befuddled Abe Rose continued on her way home.

XxxxxxxxxxX

~Lissa

"Do you have an answer for me Lissa?"

I look up only to stare directly into dark grey eyes. The entire time since I sat down in the dark blue multi pattern patterned chair I stared down at my nude colored heels I'm wearing in contemplation. As soon as the nomination ended I told Aaron that he didn't have to wait for me when I got of my session with Leslie today and headed straight here. Ever since Aaron walked me home yesterday I've been thinking about the question Leslie asked me. I stayed up all night thinking about that night after Mia's party.

I paced around my room as I thought. I tried putting myself in the same place I was in before it all fell apart.

"I remember feeling so much heartache. I tried to hide the fact that it wouldn't work with me and Christian. I realized that was wrong and what Christian had said was right. It hurt so much to admit that because I truly felt like I was doing the right thing by trying to give it a shot again, that maybe this is just a short fluke in our relationship and that it will get better. Christian asked me multiple times how I felt and I could never give him an answer. I could never find the words to tell him that… I was scared. I was scared of losing him. That I care a lot about him and that I just don't want him to hate me or worse himself. I didn't want him to feel like he was to blame because it wasn't his fault. It was all me… I just... wasn't in love anymore. I didn't love Christian anymore because when we broke up the first time we wanted to be together again so much that after we were I started to wonder what it would have been like to use our time apart to actually think about things. Now I realize that it wasn't what I wanted… I just wanted Christian in my life. We had a great understanding of each other and I wasn't ready to let that go even though I should have to save so much heartache and pain. When Christian told me that I should stop walking on egg shells trying to please everyone, he was right as much as I t hurts, as much as I don't want to even think about it, it was true, and because he knew this made everything so bad. I felt extremely horrible, it's like why am I breaking up with someone that understands me so well? Why? In all honesty I realized I hated myself. I hated myself so I decided to create a 'new' me. One that did exactly what she wanted that didn't care about what people said or if it hurt anyone- the worse version of me. I tried to eliminate all morals, but I truly couldn't I still cared even though I let go a lot of my hope and all the things that made me me. I wanted to forget me."

During my entire explanation my eyes stared into Leslie's unwavering, "I know this all sounds crazy," I say actually looking away now, "but you asked me how I felt… this is my answer."

It was a long moment before Leslie looked away from Lissa. Lissa found it strange that pristine Leslie who has perfect nails was slightly gnawing on her thumb nail before quickly removing it.

"No," Leslie finally spoke, "I don't think you're crazy. I think you've just suppressed a lot and I do mean a lot of things. And after listening to you today and the past two weeks I believe Christian was wrong about one thing, you are not weak. You are very strong. I think there was one thing Christian misunderstood; just because you care it doesn't make you weak. Yes, by you caring may have caused you both a lot of heartache and an insane transformation, but you weren't wrong for believing you were doing the right thing. And honestly Lissa?" Leslie asks nicely

"Yes?"

"This was extremely exaggerated and somewhat unnecessary."

Lissa looked at Leslie confused, "What do you mean?"

Leslie unclasps her hands in her lap, "I mean you went through a major transformation to realize something simple."

"And that is?" Lissa asks not really knowing where Leslie is going with this.

"That you're still finding yourself, it's perfectly normal. You had all these emotions you've suppressed; you began to doubt and overthink becoming a couple again with Christian. Something changed you once mentioned in one of our sessions. You did," Lissa raised one eyebrow.

Leslie smiles showing her pearly whites "Not the drastic change you went through, but for example as a person grows wiser, they began to realize what is important and what is not, to sum it up its just growth. You were growing into a better you not changing who you are completely."

A very long moment passed as Lissa finally took in all of these things. She was accepting, accepting everything.

"So, I think the best choice of action for you is to return back to yourself don't you think," Leslie says genuinely, "So, I will see you next week Lissa."

"What about tomorrow, it's only Thursday?"

"I know, but I figured you have a lot to take in from this session and," Leslie taps her pen on her clipboard in front of her (which she hadn't wrote on throughout the entire session) "When I see you next week, we're starting new or better yet fresh. No more talk of the past, I would like to know how you're returning to yourself."

XxxxxxxxxxX

When I arrived home I went to sleep almost automatically only to be overcome with a strange, but small sensation within my body. I sit up in bed and quickly walk over to my mirror only to see nothing unusual….

XxxX


	21. Chapter 21

~Rose

Am I the only one that thinks Caitlyn is unbelievably annoying? I mean all day long it's all about her. It's been a full month and Christian and Caitlyn are an official couple and I can't take it anymore. For starters she's always trying to make out with Christian in front of everyone, but that is not even the worst part. The worst part is the damn baby voice she uses when she wants something from Christian or just to get Christian on her side. Ugh, I swear I am one step closer from punching her in the mouth. And she's always around, so I can never hang out with just Christian it has to be her too. Right now at this moment all three of us are sitting in Christian's living room, even though a reluctant Caitlyn wanted to sit in the upstairs 'sitting room' as she calls it with enormous windows that are covered in dark and very soft curtains. We are just sitting around after playing video games (which only ended because Caitlyn began to make out with Christian) and Caitlyn is talking to Christian as she sat in his lap about wanting to move in soon, so they could spend more time together and Christian's facial expression is priceless, I couldn't contain my laughter as Caitlyn was so oblivious to it. When Caitlyn did look at Christian he schooled his features back to normal, giving me a mean glare Caitlyn asks, "Dare I ask what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Rose says trying not to laugh as Christian makes different facial expressions behind Caitlyn's head and failing miserably.

Looking back at Christian who couldn't help, but chuckle Caitlyn stood up, "Well I think I should leave, I'd rather have you guys not laugh at me in front of my face," Looking very insulted Caitlyn leaves out of the room heading to the door causing Christian to follow. In the hallway Rose can hear Caitlyn begin to cry and Christian try effortlessly to stop her from doing so.

"No, I will not calm down! You were laughing at me, you have hurt my feelings immensely. Do you not want me to in with you? Do you hate me so much?"

"No, I don't hate you Caitlyn, you know that. Don't you think it's too early to be thinking about moving in together?"

"No, I think it is perfect timing. Christian we have been together for only a month, but I feel like we've been together forever, but I understand if you don't want me to move in, it's cool," Caitlyn says that last part sadly.

Christian lifts Caitlyn's chin with his finger, "Look, I do want you to move in just… give some time."

Nodding childlike Caitlyn throws her arms around Christian and kisses him.

Oh my god this happens all the time. In some way she always feels insulted and it always leads to her crying and at the end getting whatever she wants. I think I've had enough of the dramatics today. Standing up to leave I walk over to the door only to receive a confused look from Christian, I motion to the door and take my leave. I take my phone out of my pocket and sigh happily once I see a picture message from Jesse. He looked so hot. He was wearing pink Abercrombie polo with black jeans. Underneath his pink polo he wore a silver dog tag necklace, and he just looked so flushed. At the bottom of the picture it read, 'Thinking about you…' Changing my direction I decide to head to Jesse's place. Lately he's been acting moody and I think the whole running for king situation is really getting to him, but sometimes I feel it's a bit more…

Knocking on Jesse's door he opens the door almost immediately letting me in. Giving Jesse a hug and a lingering kiss on the lips I follow him upstairs into one of the bedrooms. Jesse lies back on the bed and I sit beside him as he looks up at me with sexy eyes while biting his bottom lip slightly. I can't help it I lean down and kiss him softly again.

"Are you okay babe?" Rose asks almost in a whisper.

Jesse sits up and shakes his head a little kissing Rose in a long dragged out kiss. When Rose pulls back she touches Jesse face, "How was your day today?"

"It was…cool, how was yours?" Jesse asks playing with Rose's hair.

Rose flops back on the bed, "It was practically drama central hanging out with Christian and Caitlyn."

"That bad," Jesse sighs amused, "What happened this time."

"She was talking about moving in with him and he didn't want her to."

"Okay—"

"She even used the water works Jess," Chuckling Jesse kissed Rose's cheek, "It's not funny, she's really annoying and she does this all the time."

"Don't worry about it. You have other pressing issues," Jesse says looking pointedly at Rose's nipples that stood up through her gray long sleeve shirt. Smiling Rose slaps Jesse's shoulder. Suddenly Jesse's phone rings from the night stand on the left side of the bed. Standing Jesse goes over to the nightstand and answers the phone.

"Hello," Jesse says greeting the person who called. Minutes later Jesse runs his hands through his hair walking out of the room and down the hall out, so Rose wouldn't hear.

Twenty minutes later Jesse walks back into the bedroom. Jesse kisses Rose on the lips shortly before sighing, "I have to go for my next test soon…"

Nodding in understanding Rose stands only for Jesse to take hold of her hand pulling her gently in front of him, "Yes?" Rose asks slowly.

"I want to invite you to a party."

"What type of party?" Rose asks mind cluttered with sexual thoughts.

Grinning Jesse replies, "Not that type of party, its formal and tomorrow."

Rose was shocked for a moment thinking about a lot of things that were obviously oblivious to Jesse who pulled her closer, "You don't have to worry about what to wear. I'll buy you something."

Rose shell shocked expression changed to one of confusion. She didn't know what to say when Jesse says he's going to pick her outfit so she just settles on, "Cool," Jesse walks Rose to the door after a few more kisses before departing, all the while Rose was still reeling from Jesse's invite.

XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

~Lissa

"So how are you feeling today?"

"I'm really good," Lissa replies taking a sip of her strawberry lemonade.

"That's great," Aaron says giving Lissa one of his perfect smiles, 'Well all his smiles are perfect' Lissa thought absently.

"How are you?' Lissa decides to ask.

"I'm… fine," Aaron says in a slightly funny way causing Lissa to smile, "How was your test today?"

"It was very," Lissa tried to come up with a word to describe the rigorous tests because she couldn't really talk about the tests to anyone, "Interesting," Lissa settles on.

"How are your therapy sessions with Leslie?"

"It's great, now she just asks me about things like 'how is your day? Or 'what did you do today'."

"Kind of like me," Aaron says making Lissa giggle a little.

"Yes, pretty much."

A few minutes later there was an abrupt sound of a cow mooing, "Sorry," Aaron says before he picks up his phone and answering it.

As Aaron talks on the phone I can't help but think that his ringtone is so cute. Yeah it was very abrupt, but cute, especially his face when he said sorry. Lately I've more like myself than I have in months; therapy has really helped a lot. I really miss Rose; I just want my best friend back. I really need to talk to her. Looking at Aaron as he continues to talk I can't help it, I look at his beautifully shaped red lips and how they look as he grins a little. It only took me a couple seconds to realize that he was no longer talking and that his phone was back on the table. I look up from Aaron's lips to his eyes.

"Oh, was that your girlfriend?" Lissa asks trying to hide her embarrassment.

Aaron's grin increases, "No, just my sister."

"You have a sister?" Lissa asks interested.

"Yes, she lives in Kansas."

"Is she your only sister?"

"Yep, she really cool, she actually got married last year and most times talk about what it feels like to be married and to have a 'bun in the oven' as she calls it."

Lissa wanting to know more about Aaron finds herself asking, "So what do you do every day?" Aaron looks at Lissa confused, "Other than hang out with me, what do you do all day?"

Looking skeptically at Lissa, not sure how interested she really is Aaron asks, "Why?"

"I just want to know more about you, you know enough about me, but what is your life like?" Lissa says genuinely interested.

Believing Lissa Aaron then goes on to tell her about all types of things and is surprised when Lissa shows a genuine interest in what he's saying.

XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

~Rose

There are times like these that I miss Lissa and Mia more than I already do and that is saying **a lot** seeing as I miss them both tremendously. I'm about ready to gouge my eyes out. I'm getting a pedicure and manicure with Caitlyn and she just will not stop talking about her and Christian and I'm really hating Caren right now. During practice earlier today after my guardian shift was over I mentioned that I was going for a manicure and pedicure later and she agreed to go only to have Christian change her mind.

_Flashback:_

"Whoa," Rose says dodging a quick punch from Caren who was her sparring partner; she is getting better and better at battling and even took on a fellow guardian our age and won. Caren was kicks and punches were fast, but… I was faster.

Throwing out hard blow to Caren's left upper abdomen that she didn't have time block or dodge knocking her down. With a hearty laugh Caren takes my hand and stands up, "Good job," I say patting her on the back.

"Thanks," Caren and Rose both sit on the very last bleacher and watch Eddie and Christian finish their sparring match and when the match does ends they are joined by only Christian. Eddie came up with an excuse to meet up with some **friends**. He put emphasis on friends before glancing quickly at Rose and taking his leave.

Christian who found the entire thing mildly amusing chuckled causing Rose to glare at him.

"Don't worry Rose whatever is going on between you and Eddie will be resolved soon," Caren says hopefully.

Wishing she was more hopeful about the situation Rose just says, "I hope so too."

"And don't worry about Christian, he's just cruel," Caren says jokingly before giving Christian a wet Willy.

"Yep, that's me, cold as stone—hey!" Christian sarcastically says before trying to avoid Caren's finger from going in his ear.

Smiling at the look of horror as Caren tries to put her wet finger in Christian's ear, "Gross," Christian says once Caren stop trying to give Christian wet Willy's.

Remembering that Jesse had invited her to a party yesterday Rose (not that she forgot she just complete put it out of her mind therefore she wouldn't have to think of the complications of it all) decided ask Caren did she want to go with her to get a mani and pedi to which Caren replied with a, 'Sure.'

Rose looked over at Christian who was sitting next to Caren and was texting in flurry with a set expression, "Are you okay pyro?"

"Yeah, it's just Caitlyn," Smirking Christian then goes onto say, "I wish I had a way to keep her occupied for a few hours," Christian looks pointedly at Rose.

"No," Rose says quickly.

"Why not, you two need to spend some 'quality' time together and I thought you said you liked her?"

'_I did,_' Rose thought, but instead she says, "No way, I think that would be a bad idea."

"I agree with Christian, I think it would be a good idea for you two to hangout," Caren says which causes Rose to whirl around and stare at Caren.

"What?"

"I bet it will be lots of fun."

"But you are supposed to go with me?" Rose says shocked.

"Yeah, but I will go another time."

Still in a bit of a shock Rose just stares at Caren whereas beside Caren Christian was on his cell phone no doubt informing her of her 'date' at the spa with me.

_End Flashback_

The nice moroi lady is doing my hands now and I pick the exact same color as my toes which are a pretty deep red, she even gives me a very cute design of a thin flower that makes a few long swirls in black polish. I thank her and wait for my nails to dry all the while Caitlyn was telling me about how much she really wants to move in with Christian. When Caitlyn realized that my replies were now almost automatic she decides to ask, "So Rose you never told me the name of the guy you're dating."

"His name is Jesse."

"I figure he lives here at court," Rose nods before Caitlyn changes the topic again, "Do you want know who I had the biggest crush on?"

"Sure," Rose says a little relieved Caitlyn didn't press for more on her relationship with Jesse. Only a select set of people know about their relationship and she will like to keep it that way.

"Adrian Ivashkov," Rose glances at Caitlyn briefly as she continues to talk, "He is just so hot!" Caitlyn shrugs, "He is dating some lowly dhampir now and his family practically disowned him. All for her," Caitlyn gives a short laugh, "What a disgrace; eloping to Vegas, although I do hear their on the rocks—"

"Just stop!" Rose says standing (now that her nails are finally dry and her shoes are back on her feet) clearly pissed.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asks clearly confused.

Very close to smashing Caitlyn's face with her fist Rose leaves immediately (she paid for their Mani and Pedi's way earlier).

That will be last time I hang out with Caitlyn again. What the hell was this girl thinking! She is so different from the nice girl I met a month ago, who I actually enjoyed talking to. Now I realize she's just a snobby royal moroi (she's a Voda) that just indirectly insulted me and basically all dhampirs. Trying to forget that just happened I go directly home. When I arrive home my mood improves once I see a big box sitting on my doorstep it was a black box wrapped in a big red bow. I take the box inside and pick up the card that was attached. It was just two words that helped clear my mind from my earlier event with Caitlyn and replaced it with curiosity.

'_Wear this.'_

—_Jess, the best boyfriend ever_

Rose's smile expands when she opens the box, she couldn't believe Jesse bought this… Thinking about Jesse's card _'Wear this,'_ Rose smirks.

She will.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	22. Chapter 22

~Jesse

"So, how are the monarch tests going?"

"They are going very well sir," Jesse replies.

"They should be ending soon it is November now."

"Yes, my last test will be early December, I think."

I have been here for at least an hour talking to everyone and they all ask the same questions. I like coming to a mânâ meetings (which are every week) and the parties. The parties we host are very interesting because almost every guy has brought their wife… and they do not have a clue of what's really going on. Every husband has compelled their wife to act normal, as if they were going to a normal royal party, but as soon as it ends their memory is completely wiped. The wonders of compulsion never cease to amaze me. Lately I haven't been in the best of moods because the monarch tests are actually getting to me. It's only four of us left and we have two more tests until the final test. Sighing I go over to the bar and order a jack and coke the pretty blonde compelled bartender smiles at me as she sits my drink down in front of me. After taking a long sip I sit the drink down rubbing my temples a little. I'm stressing the fuck out right now. I invited Rose tonight and I still hadn't learned to compel her yet; she's a tough fucking cookie to crack. When Rufus called yesterday I told him that I had (he doesn't know that I'm actually together Rose, but he does know that we are in some way involved) and he told me to bring her tonight. I have no idea why he asked me to or what he has planned. I wrote directions and the password on a note inside of the box, looking at my phone for the time I hope she arrives soon or I might have an anxiety attack. Just when I began to calm down a bit Rufus Tarus comes to the bar and orders a scotch.

"Hello Jesse, how has your night been?"

"Good and yours?"

"Great," Rufus takes a drink from his scotch, "Congrats on making it into the final four. I knew you had potential."

"Thanks sir, and does seem like the test are getting harder as I go along though."

"Don't worry it will just be you and that Dragomir girl in the end," Rufus says before taking another drink of his scotch.

Jesse almost dropped his glass, "What do you mean," Jesse asks trying not to sound unnerved.

"Come on Zeklos don't act surprised you and her are the only two that really have what it takes to make it as far."

Daring himself Jesse asks, "…What if I lose?"

Rufus chuckles a little, "Vasilisa Dragomir is a strong, but weak girl. She has a weakness… which you have a great hold on."

"Where is that Hathaway girl of yours?" Rufus asks.

Jesse stiffened, "Um, she's—"

Jesse turns his head from where he's standing not wanting to make eye contact with Rufus only to come make eye contact with…

'_Devastatingly hot,' _Jesse thought as he saw Rose standing across the room in the dress he bought. Feeling something harden in his pants, "oh boy," Jesse says before thinking, _'This is going to be an interesting night.'_

* * *

~Rose

Following the directions Jesse gave me I arrived at the correct building and walk to the back where there was a single door. I knocked only to have someone slide a small window open revealing pale blue eyes and ask for the password. Having memorized the password I say: The Hand. The eyes looked skeptical for a second before I heard the door unlock and open. I walk inside and the room is completely full, there were people upstairs on a long balcony that circled around the entire room and doors everywhere. I notice that I am not the only dhampir here and as I walk around trying to find Jesse a lot of moroi men are practically gawking at me. I do look well…Hot~! My hair is in stunning loose wavy curls that cascade down my back and I am wearing a custom lace sleeveless halter and V-neck black dress with amazing matching lace black heels. I wore long silver diamond earrings and a bracelet (Which were also in the black box in two smaller black boxes) to complement my dress and nails. Spotting Jesse at the bar before I could join him he turns his head and waves at me to join him. Jesse looks absolutely shocked and stares at me as I walk across the large room not breaking eye contact the entire time. Only when I am beside Jesse does his staring cease, but as he introduces me to the man standing in front of us his hand sneaks down to my lower back leaving it there.

"Rose I will like to introduce you to Rufus Tarus."

"Nice to meet you," Rose says as Rufus kisses her hand unexpectedly.

"Pleasure is mine," Rufus says with a grin that Rose found a little strange, "Come, Jesse I have a few people that would like to congratulate you on your recent test," Rufus says with a hand gesture meaning 'follow him' so they did.

I think when Rufus said 'a few' he meant almost everyone in the room. Rufus introduced me to the people he took Jesse to speak with, but I can tell Jesse was becoming tired of talking to everyone even though he showed no signs of it in his enthusiasm and politeness to each person. During each conversation his hand that was now placed on my waist would give a little squeeze and he would give me brief look of undying want that I could see from looking into his eyes. I stiffened when Rufus stirred us towards one particular guest I absolutely did not want to talk to; Nathan Ivashkov. Nathan who was by himself greeted Jesse, but merely glanced at me before saying, "Rose Hathaway," he looked amused, "I am not so surprised to see you here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose asks causing Rufus and Nathan to look at Jesse.

Jesse turns to Rose and looks her in the eyes and says, "Be nice," Sighing Rose turns back towards a grinning Rufus and a smirking Nathan keeping her mouth shut tight, so she wouldn't smash Nathan's glass in his face, but majorly she wouldn't stress Jesse out more than Rose can tell he is at the moment. As the two men continue to have a conversation Rose tries to ignore the backhanded comments Nathan is throwing out against her that no one, but her seems to notice, but soon Rose's patience cracks completely.

"Excuse me, but can you stop," Rose says annoyed

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asks pretending as if he hadn't just insulted her multiple times since beginning of his conversation with Jesse.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, your making rude and asinine comments about me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Jesse why don't you do something about this."

When Nathan says this both men look at Jesse… expectantly. What are they expecting him to do? Jesse then turns to me in the same way he did minutes ago and says, "He did not insult you, forget about it."

Confused Rose say, "Yes, he did. What are you doing?"

Both men look at Jesse and he tries again looking deeper into her eyes, "Stop, Jesse what are you trying to do?" Rose says pissed off before walking away, but not before looking at Nathan who looked a bit surprised and Rufus who was a combination of shock and intrigue.

* * *

~Jesse

Rose just stormed off because I tried to compel her to no avail, I hoped it wouldn't have come to that, but it did so now I have to deal with consequences of both Rose and Rufus. Turning fully around to face the two men Nathan who was surprised at Rose's little scene just smirked and pat me on the back a bit before saying, "It is alright, you're not as strong because of the alcohol. Try lying off a bit," Nathan looks at Rufus, "Kids, don't understand the value of such things," Nathan says before taking an awful long sip of his gin and tonic drink.

Rufus looked irked and a bit infuriated, but smirked nonetheless at Nathan's comment, "Yes, that is true. Excuse us Nathan I would like to speak to Jesse in private," Rufus says to which Nathan just waves off going to talk to other guests.

Mentally groaning Jesse wondered what Rufus was going to say or worse do to him.

* * *

~Rose

After walking around for a while aimlessly I find myself upstairs. Upstairs there are many rooms that I don't even want to think about going in especially considering the sounds coming from some of them. Once I turn a corner I hear no more weird sounds only the music from downstairs which is very faintly. I lean against the wall thinking. What was Jesse doing? And why were they looking at him as if they were expecting him to do something to me? Wait, no he couldn't have possibly— I suddenly hear talking and I walk down the hallway it only becomes louder until I stop outside of the only room down this hall which has double glass doors that are covered from the inside by crème colored curtains. The door was cracked a bit which was enough for me to hear what the two men were talking about. For a while it's just one man talking furiously until the second guy speaks and it sounds like….. Jesse?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The first man yells, "Do you know that you just screwed everything up? Exposing us to a guardian that isn't compelled, you have really fucked everyone last one of us in the mânâ over."

"I am sorry I lied to you about having compelled Rose, but its damn near impossible to do so. It's just something about her that disregards any compulsion I use on her," The guy Jesse is talking to starts to pace, walking past the cracked door the man is revealed to be Rufus Tarus.

"Strange circumstances, you are really good at compulsion, so for her to not be able to be compelled?"

As Rufus continues to pace around the room until Jesse who was now leaning against the wooden desk behind says, "Maybe…her being close to Lissa has something to do with it."

Rose stiffens at Jesse's assumption, holding her breath only to release it inaudibly when Rufus spoke, "No, just because the two girls are close, you can't assume their somehow connected."

"I guess so," Jesse agrees a little skeptically.

Catching onto Jesse's skeptic tone Rufus asks, "Do really think so?"

Jesse stands up straight, "No, you are right it's just that when we were in school they were unusually close. Everyone had that theory, but there was never any proof."

"Yes, that is exactly what it is a theory and without any proof it is invalid."

Having heard enough of their conversation I walk away quickly down the hall. I am more than pissed right now, I am furious. How could I have been so blindsided?! As I make my way downstairs – taking the stairs (Not having the patience to take the elevator) I began thinking about all the things that should have tipped me off letting me know that something wasn't right with Jesse. I stop at the bottom of the stairs only to see a man and his wife making out against the wall next to me. The man's hands were on both sides of the woman's head, he wore a grey suit and the sleeves were pulled up a bit revealing a tattoo on his inner wrist. It was the same as one Jesse has on his wrist; it was of a cross. Thinking about all the people we talked to tonight all the men had that exact same tattoo. Looking closer to my surroundings the pretty dhampir women from closer inspection are actually….blood whores. All the moroi wives are laughing and acting as if everything is normal… looking beside me the man who was making out with his wife mouth was now latched onto the neck of a blood whore who was wearing the skimpiest outfit ever no doubt drinking her blood. The woman closed her eyes enjoying the endorphin rush. The moroi woman just stared amused. Practically flying out of the building I ran until I reached a marble concrete fountain and sitting. I can't believe what I just saw…..every single woman in there moroi and dhampir was under compulsion. And to make matters worse Jesse-my boyfriend invited me. I have official proof that the mânâ does exist here at court; much bigger and much more serious than Jesse's little group at St. Vlad's. Thinking about Jesse will not improve my mood, all I want right now is to go home and change out of this stupid dress and jewelry and throw it out, then report what is going on right now. I stand about to do just that and suddenly someone touches my shoulder. I whirl around quickly coming face to face to Jesse. His cheeks were pink as if he was blushing, but no doubt exhausted; he seemed to have run after me.

"What do you want Jesse?" Rose asks harshly.

* * *

~Jesse

Jesse stares at Rose wordless, 'what could he say to her?' he thought before saying the first thing that popped into his head not caring if it was the right thing or not, "You," Rose scoffs and turns to leave only Jesse grabs her arm pulling him back to him, "I'm serious, don't leave," Jesse didn't know why he was telling Rose to say, she was obviously pissed and he shouldn't care…right? Becoming confused Jesse decides to not think, just feel, "Please."

Rose looks at Jesse incredulously, "Why should I? You invited me here to be your blood whore! How dare you, is this really what you think of me Jesse, as your blood whore?!"

"No, I don't," Jesse says holding Rose's hand only for her to snatch it back.

"Whatever Jesse, fuck you!"

"Please Rose," Jesse tries again.

"Please what Jesse?!"

"Don't do this. Just…listen to me," Jesse practically begs Rose. Rose just stares at Jesse wordlessly anger clearly shown through her eyes, "I am sorry, I didn't bring you to the party tonight to be my blood whore. I only brought you because Rufus told me to," Rose clearly still didn't believe him, "I telling the truth, he's the head of the mânâ," taking Rose's head between his hands gently Jesse looks at Rose, "I promise I'm not trying to hurt you, I am not using you. Trust me…" Jesse whispers that last word softly to Rose, kissing her forehead, "Do you trust me?"

The two stared at each other for the longest time before Rose shockingly slightly nods her head. Kissing Rose deeply, removing his hands to her waist pushing her hard against his body. The two pulled apart when the need for air became desperate, Jesse still maintaining his hold on Rose's waist, "Thank you, I will tell you anything you want to know," Rose nods, "But one thing, you have to keep this between me and you, you cannot tell anyone that you know about the mânâ."

Pulling back a little from Jesse with a hard look Rose says, "I can't promise you that," This caused Jesse to release his hold on Rose completely.

Turning away from Rose, "Why not?" Jesse asks toneless.

"I'm a guardian, this isn't okay. I have to report what happened tonight."

"Are you really going to tell?"

"It's my duty."

"Are you really going to risk our relationship by reporting this," Jesse turns around to face Rose, "If you report this, you are reporting me," Rose looked indifferent, but Jesse could tell that she was cracking inside, "Are you really going to turn me in?" Jesse asks softly.

"I….." Rose couldn't finish her sentence, she was at loss of words; she has to report this, but she….can't. Reporting what happened tonight means she will have to turn Jesse in.

"Just forget about tonight. I'll tell you anything you want to know…"

Rose's eyebrows knitted together in confusion; she seems to be waging some type of mental battle. Jesse waited patiently, but not truly believing that Rose could actually love him enough not to turn him in. Rose looks up and he was…proved wrong.

".….Start from the beginning."

Smiling at Rose as she looks down at the ground already knowing just what and how much to tell her, thinking back to his talk with Rufus back at the party.

_Flashback:_

"_Yes, that is exactly what it is a theory and without any proof it is invalid_," Rufus still leaning against the wall leading to the balcony suddenly asks, "Rose Hathaway, she is your girlfriend, correct?"

Shocked Jesse replies, "Yes, how did you know?"

Rufus gave Jesse a 'really' look, "The way you look at her, I can tell you really love her," Jesse hates to admit it, but he has developed real feelings for Rose, he hates to even admit to himself that he might actually love Rose, but he does. He loves her; not that he will ever admit that to Rufus or anyone else and especially Rose.

Rufus walks over and stands in front of Jesse hands in his pockets, "Zeklos you really do have potential and guts, I'm amazed."

"What?" Jesse asked shocked and confused.

"You're amazing in compulsion, you're good at the work you do around court for me and you are running for king and so far have been passing each test. You lied to me knowing that I could easily ruin you because I am highly looked upon and because I am the head of the mânâ. And because of all of this I feel almost comfortable enough to tell you this."

Jesse didn't know what Rufus was going to say and he couldn't tell if Rufus was actually mad at him, so he just stayed silent and let Rufus continue.

"I am officially resigning and making you the head of the mânâ," Rufus's words completely blew Jesse away… He was making him the head of the mânâ! He was finally in charge of most of the looked upon royal men and their wives. Whatever he wanted them to do they would do. This is like a dream come true. He called the shots now… which meant he has the power to come up with any type of plan or idea and it would be followed out. Jesse didn't show his excitement, but instead shook Rufus's hand, "Thank you sir, you will not regret this."

Rufus chuckled a little as he poured him a drink at the mini bar in his office aka Jesse's new office, "I better not., remember what I told you when you were initiated," Jesse thought back to what Rufus said when he first met him: _"Here you will rise in the ranks pretty quickly…and the higher you go the deeper you're in this thing right. It makes it harder for you to escape the life you soon lead. The money, pleasures, influence, and power you will wield would be unbelievable." _

Jesse repeated his reply to Rufus that day knowing that it is still true, "I'm ready."

XxxX

* * *

**The link to Rose's dress is on my profile :)**


	23. Chapter 23

~Rose

My life right now feels….How can I explain it. You know that feeling where you have an out of body experience? Yeah, well I feel like I'm having a **very** long experience. It all feels unrealistic. Ever since I found out about the mânâ here at court and that Jesse's apart of it; actually the leader as of the night of the party, things have been a bit different between Jesse and I. We are still very much involved with each other, but everything between us up until now doesn't compare to how we feel about each other now. I feel that way because now we are more open with each other emotionally. Before now we just hung out together like we were friends that always kiss and have sex, not that we still do not, things are just more complicated now. Jesse tells me everything now and that's great, but then again some of the things….some of the things I just don't want to hear. Right now I'm getting dressed in our bedroom. It is 'our' bedroom now as Jesse calls it because I practically live here now. I didn't actually move in, but I spend most of my nights here with Jesse. Things seem much darker to me now, I honestly feel so….guilty. I barely go to practice, but I still do my guardian duty, I can barely stand to look at myself clad in my guardian clothes. Everyday I'm reminded that I chose Jesse over me being a loyal guardian. And as much as I hate to admit it I really don't regret not turning Jesse in as much as I should because every day I get to wake up and see Jesse's lovely face, every day I get to kiss Jesse's sweet lips, and I get to do other things with him also… Looking in our closest I pick out a short lace sleeveless black dress and matching black pumps, putting them on with a few accessories. I straighten my hair, letting it cascade down my shoulders. When I'm done I just stare at myself in the mirror. I love Jesse and he loves me also, so much. Even though we both know this to be true neither of us has said the actual physical words to one another. Pushing most of my hair over my left shoulder I lean on the bathroom counter with both hands on top and close my eyes. A couple seconds I feel a pair of lips on the side of my neck kissing me there. Opening my eyes I see Jesse behind me in the mirror wearing a black suit with a light gray dress shirt underneath along with a matching black tie. Turning around I kiss his lips softly.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asks smiling at Rose.

"Yeah," Rose nods as she puts her necklace Jesse gave her on, "I'm fine."

Nodding back Jesse kisses Rose cheek before they both leave the bathroom heading to one of the mânâ parties.

As Jesse and I are walking my mind strays off again. Even though we are much closer now, we now have arguments that most times seem to hurt me more than him. We mostly argue about things relating to him being the leader of the mânâ and me being a guardian-who hasn't even gotten her assigned moroi yet! Speaking of that Jesse mentioned that once he does become king that he would make me his guardian since I declined his offer of wanting to be queen. One topic I absolutely avoid talking about is the monarch tests and who is going to be king or queen, which thankfully Jesse doesn't force me to talk about. After the two last monarch tests it's only Lissa and Jesse now. Suddenly my cell phone buzzes with a text.

_From: Christian_

'_Hey Rose you wanna hang out later?'_

Rose replies quickly as they near the mânâ building, _'Yeah, sure.'_ Rose wanted to ask whether or not Caitlyn would be there, but decided it would be best not to. After my nail spa incident with Caitlyn she constantly throws me mean glares and tries her very best to cause disarray between Christian and I. Sigh* and I thought I had enough on my plate already. As we turned the corner to enter the building I see someone's shadow. I stop at the door making Jesse give me a weird look.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jesse asks concerned.

"Nothing…" Rose says catching up to Jesse and entering through the door after saying our passwords.

Inside the party is already in full swing and everyone is greeting Jesse and I wanting to talk, which we do for an hour. Tapping Jesse's shoulder to let him know I'm leaving he gives me a look, but says nothing as he continues to chat. I walk over to the bar and order a dark knight rises cocktail. One of the benefits of being around compelled bartenders is that they can serve an eighteen year old dhampir like me alcohol. Taking a few sips from my drink I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder. Taking one more sweet sip I leave the bar heading upstairs. When I reach Jesse's office I knock (even though I know I don't have to) before walking in. Inside Jesse sat in his huge black office chair without his suit jacket on.

Closing the door behind me Jesse asks, "Why'd you knock?" Jesse asks seductively.

Pulling Rose between his legs kissing her neck lovingly Rose replies, "Just wanted to, it feels weird knowing you have your own office," Rose says pulling away and going to sit in one of the seats in front of Jesse.

Surprised Jesse turns around in his chair to face Rose asking, "Ok, what is wrong with you today Rose? You've been acting really cold to me today."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Cold, to you? No," Rose says sarcastically, "How about a little pissed."

"Why are you pissed Rose?" Jesse asks patiently.

"I don't know how about why you didn't come back yesterday?"

"What you are talking about is silly Rose."

"_Silly?_ You stormed out yesterday and didn't come back Jesse."

"So, I can do whatever I want."

"Where did you sleep?"

"Here. Why does it matter? Frankly it's none of your business what I do. I stormed out because you were being just like you are now."

"I guess it's none of your business if I don't sleep at your place tonight, I guess it's also none of your business if do whatever the hell I want without any regard to how you might feel, right?" Rose says standing.

Standing also Jesse says, "Whatever floats your boat babe, but tell me this: why are you so worried about me?"

Rose gives Jesse a look, "Are you serious right now Jesse? It's because—ugh! Forget it," Rose says heading towards the door only to be stopped by Jesse.

"No, you are not leaving, we are not done babe," Jesse says pushing Rose against the wall.

"I have nothing else to say to you Jesse. Leave me alone," Rose says harshly.

"No—"Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the door cracked open revealing a brunette (compelled) moroi; Jesse's assistant.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Zeklos, I will come back later," She says seeing the way Jesse has Rose pinned to the wall. A look of jealousy showed on her face, but disappeared as quickly as it came as she left.

Rose notices the look as well as Jesse. With a seething look Rose pushes Jesse away, "How dare you."

Leaning on his desk Jesse asks vehemently, "How dare I what Rose? How dare I fuck that girl?"

"Did you?" Rose asks softly.

"Didn't I? Is the question. And yes… if that is what you believe. I did, I fucked her slutty fucking brains out. Right here on this very desk. Is that what you want to hear?"

Rose just stares at Jesse scandalized…

Going back over to his desk Jesse picks up some papers and began to read them completely ignoring Rose clearly dismissing her. Leaving, Rose goes home- to her place. When in the confines of her bedroom Rose mashes her face into her pillow, letting the painful tears fall.

XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

~Lissa

"What is your day like right now?"

"Great, considering that I spent the night here last night, what about you, what is your life like right now?"

"It's awesome.

*Both characters on the screen then laugh before the screen goes black, going to the ending credits.*

Lying on Aaron's sofa with my legs clad in pink skinny jeans lying on top of Aaron's lap. We are, well were watching a movie that I wanted to see. It was a good movie, but admittedly during the whole thing I kept stealing glances at Aaron, he looks so gorgeous. He was wearing a maroon LL bean signature sweater and a dark blue jean collar shirt underneath with black skinny jeans. His hair was also tousled today and his eyes had a glint in them. Turning towards me Aaron grins.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Lissa asks removing her legs from his lap and pulling them up resting her arms on top of them.

"It was good, a little cheesy though," Aaron says turning the TV off.

"So…what do you want to do now?"

"How about we just talk?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about why you are not friends with Mia?" Aaron asks curious; Lissa never really told Aaron what happened between her and Mia.

Lissa blinks, "What? No," Lissa says.

"Come on, please~" Aaron says drawn out making Lissa blush.

"Ok, I'll tell you only if you tell me something I want to know also."

"Deal," Aaron says quickly.

"I'm actually embarrassed about it."

"Then what happened."

Lissa sighs, she made a deal, "One day I came home completely drunk and she took care of me, but I was really mean towards her."

"Why?"

"Because she cared. I said it was because she wasn't talking to Rose, but that wasn't true. I was scared that by her caring so much she would make me feel guilty and stop what I was doing to myself."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you just apologize?"

"It's not that easy," Lissa says running her hands through her hair

"But it could be. Just talk to her."

Pretending to think about what question she wanted to ask Aaron for a few seconds Lissa finally asks him a question that has been eating away at her for a long time, since the last time she asked, "Why did you ever love me?"

Aaron's smile immediately fell and he turned away from her, "I thought I asked you not to ask me that?"

Lissa knew she walking on dangerous grounds, but she just had to know, "I know, just please tell me."

After a long moment Lissa still didn't give up, but decided to not push for an answer like she did last time instead she waited patiently for Aaron to answer her. Very quietly almost inaudibly Aaron at last spoke, "I loved you because you were 'you'. Out of all the other royals and myself you were different and I can somehow see that. You are beautiful and even though we barely knew anything about each other to me you were...special. That is why I continuously took you back even though you continuously broke my heart. And if that makes me stupid and naïve then so be it," Aaron faces Lissa again looking at her with the most charming blue eyes, "because I don't regret it," Aaron finishes.

Lissa subconsciously moves closer to Jesse as Jesse leans forward. The two were so close that they slightly touched noses, eyes unmoving from the others daring the other to close the gap between the two. Jesse then touches Lissa's hand hesitantly, but gently nevertheless. Somehow their breaths picked up, drawing them a bit closer, but not close enough. 'God, just please kiss me' Lissa thought.

"We can't," Aaron whispers.

"We have to, we need to," Lissa whispers just as softly.

"We shouldn't," Aaron whispers, but tone final.

Reluctantly they move apart. Lissa touches Aaron's hand, "Hey," Lissa says gently, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Aaron relaxes his hand under her touch, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

Before going to sleep that night I sit on my bed staring at my phone debating whether or not I should pick up my phone and just dial the number or to turn off my phone completely and call it a night. Wondering whether or not I would get answer… Deciding to go with my gut I pick up the phone and dial the still familiar number. As the phone rings in my ear I'm hoping on top of hope that I would get an answer—"

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me…Lissa."

"Yes, what is it, I'm quite busy," The cold voice says.

"Well, I'm just calling to ask would you like to meet me at a café tomorrow."

There was silence on the other end for a while before the voice spoke again, "Fine. Bye."

"Thank—" The line went dead before Lissa could finish. Turning her phone off for the night, sitting it back on her night stand before flopping back on her bed, smiling she was nervous, but most of all couldn't wait until tomorrow.

XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

**The link to Rose's dress in this chapter is on my profile :)**


	24. Chapter 24

~Jesse

After Rose leaves, slamming the door behind her Jesse sits down the papers he wasn't even really reading and sits down in his office chair. Putting both of his elbows on the desk, Jesse runs his hands through his hair in pure frustration. He fucked up majorly. He probably just fucked up his whole relationship with Rose if he could still call it a relationship now. He was now seen as a cheater in her eyes. He didn't know if Rose would forgive him now or down the line for the things he just said to her. He loves her, and it just frustrates the fuck out of him. Suddenly there is a knock on the door; sitting up Jesse tells whoever it is to come in. The brunette assistant then walks in.

"Sorry again for the interruption sir, but this letter came for you today."

Taking the letter from the girl Jesse gives her a mean glare-wanting to be alone which causes her to scurry out of the room. Turning around in his chair to face the huge window with a view of court Jesse delicately opens the long awaited letter. Jesse then begins to read the letter and finishes the letter in a matter of minutes. With a slight smirk Jesse turns around towards his desk and writes a reply which only consisted of one word.

'_Soon.'_

XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

~Rose

Feeling a little better than I did last night; crying myself to sleep I got dressed in a white (none see through) long sleeve Van Heusen shirt and black skinny jeans with black mid-calf length lace up combat boots. As I put my hair up in a high ponytail I decide to turn my phone off for the rest of the day. I glare at my phone as it rings in my hand, hitting ignore I turn it off. I have at least twenty missed calls already, which is a new record for Jesse or any guy really. Why can't he take just take a hint and leave me alone. Opening my closet I take out a black roller suitcase and leave it next to my bed planning to come back to get it later. Putting on my cherry chap stick; not in the mood for lip gloss or lipstick I leave, locking the door behind me. I promised I would hang out with Christian yesterday, but didn't because of what happen earlier that day. Glad I remembered to pocket my I-Pod I plug in my ear buds and listen to the first song that comes on: Say it Right by: Nelly Furtado as I walk to Christian's place.

When I reach Christian's place I knock on the door and a second later Christian answers.

"Hey pyro," Rose says to Christian as she walks in.

"Hey Rose," Christian greets back with a grin as he closes the door.

"Can you not call him that? Thanks!" Caitlyn says as she sits on the black sofa not even bothering to greet Rose politely.

Noticing Caitlyn and hearing her smart ass remark Rose decides to hold her tongue and ignore her sitting opposite her and Christian on the white sofa.

After minutes of hearing Caitlyn talk to Christian Rose asks, "So what do you want to do today?" No one replied instead Christian shrugs as Caitlyn continues run her hands through Christian's hair, "Well, we can play video games?"

"How about we not," Caitlyn says harshly.

Ignoring Caitlyn Rose continues to name a lot different ideas only for them to be shot down by Caitlyn, "How about we—"

Rose is then cutoff quickly by a rude Caitlyn who throws her a mean glare, "How about we not do anything you suggest," Caitlyn says in a fake nice voice.

Still trying to keep her cool Rose says a bit sarcastically, "Well, what _you _like to do then Caitlyn?"

"Oh, I'm sorry miss 'I can't be alone for one single day without coming over' that your ideas suck."

"My ideas do not suck."

"Please, if your ideas were a whore I would like pay them twice as much."

"So I take it that you're making triple that right," Rose says ultimately losing her cool; that she has been trying to savor all day.

"No honey I don't, but—"

"Too bad you're not worth as much," Rose finishes for Caitlyn.

Stopping her hand movements in Christian's hair Caitlyn turns completely towards Rose, "What do you know about worth?" Caitlyn says snobbishly.

"Enough to know that someone like you is worthless."

Caitlyn looks over at Christian (who had been silent during the entire time) who just shrugs still wanting to stay out of the argument between the two. Giving out a frustrated, "Ugh!" Caitlyn stands, "Well at least my boyfriend is not cheating on me."

It was a low blow, but even though Caitlyn just said it just to get back at Rose; it hit to close to home. Standing as well, Rose leaves out of the room. Caitlyn sits back down next to Christian with a look of smug on her face for having gotten under Rose's skin only for Christian to stand and go after Rose.

"Rose! Rose!" Christian says trying to stop Rose from leaving.

Stopping Rose asks softly trying not to scream at Christian, "What Christian?"

"What is wrong Rose? I mean I've barely seen you in weeks and even when we do hang out… something is not right. Can you tell me what is going on, did Jesse do something?"

Rose turns around, not wanting to face Christian anymore, "Just… leave me alone. I'm fine," Rose says that last part more to herself than to Christian.

"No, you are not and as your best friend I care," Christian turns Rose around to face him, "I care, I fucking care okay? Now tell me what is wrong."

If Rose wasn't so jaded and sad she would have grinned at Christian's use of 'best friend' instead she looked at very concerned Christian and she just couldn't hold it in anymore and succumbed to tears.

Hugging Rose Christian kisses the top of her head (which goes unnoticed by Rose) and lets Rose cry. After a few minutes of standing there Rose's tears come to a slowing end and she pulls away from Christian with a shaking sigh.

"Now tell me," Christian says pushing a few strands out of Rose's face.

"Jesse cheated on me."

Christian's eyes widen a bit before saying in anger, "Fuck! I knew this was bad," Christian tries to walk away no doubt going to find Jesse.

"No," Rose suddenly says causing Christian's eyes to widen more as she grabs his arm, "Don't."

"Rose—"

"No," Rose repeats sniffling, "I will talk to him. I can handle this. It is my problem right?" Rose says trying to make light joke only Christian didn't laugh, but pulls Rose back into a hug, "I just have a really bad feeling about the guy," Christian says before letting go. Rose gives Christian a little weary smile before leaving. Christian watched Rose retreating figure not being able to shake the fact that something really bad is going to happen soon. All the while Caitlyn stood unnoticed in the living room window slightly hidden by the dark, lush curtains watching the entire time.

XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

~Lissa

I'm sitting in the middle window booth inside the café waiting. I take a sip of my hot tea waiting in anticipation… and fear. I'm afraid when she finally shows up she will tell me we could never be friends again or worse tell me she never wants to have any contact whatsoever. All day the last conversation I had with Mia three months ago have been haunting me dearly.

_Flashback:_

"_Whatever Lissa, I'm leaving," Mia says standing and walking towards the door. When she places her left hand on the door Lissa quickly grabs Mia's right wrist and grips it hard enough to leave fingerprints and sweetly, but menacingly says, "Before you go Mia, can you do me a favor and fuck off."_

"_What?"_

"_Fuck off, get lost."_

"_You need help Lissa," Lissa tightens her hold on Mia's wrist saying, "And stay away from Rose, if not I'; ruin you."_

"_Yeah right," Mia says yanking her hand away from Lissa's grip and leaving._

_End Flashback_

I push all the bad thoughts out of my mind once I hear the bell ring signaling that someone was entering the café, I wave signaling her over to the table with a smile. Once Mia sits I notice what she is wearing. She was wearing a long sleeve orange shirt, black jeans, and orange vans. She also for some reason wore a big sun hat that put a shade over her face and big black glasses that hid her eyes; I wonder why? It is the end of November now and it is getting really cold out. One thing that stood prominent from everything else is the deadpan look on her face. Keeping my hopes up I try to make light conversation, only for Mia to say deadpanned, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize."

Mia looked surprised well surprised enough I can tell without seeing her eyes which only lasted for a second longer before she asks, "Why?"

"I was really mean to you in the past few months and I feel really bad because I wasn't myself."

"What do you mean you weren't yourself?"

"I was very rude and mean to you and as you said it was very out of character. And I am sorry for that."

Mia takes a sip of her hot chocolate she ordered minutes ago, "And?"

"And," Lissa starts pushing through with her apology – she owed Mia a really sincere one, "I am sorry I said things I should have never said, you were just trying to help—"

"Yes, I was just trying to help and you and you told me to fuck off."

"I'm—"

"And that you would ruin me," Mia finishes drinking from her hot coco again.

"Again I am genuinely sorry for that."

Mia raises an eyebrow sitting her cup back down, "Well, how do you know that I am going to accept your apology?"

"I don't, but I really hope you would."

A long moment went by and Lissa was practically dying, but finally Mia spoke, "Look, I accept your apology, but I don't know if we could be friends again, it has been three months, why now?"

"Honestly, I just didn't know if you would want to talk to me. I said some really bad things to you."

"Then why did you say them in the first place!" Mia says her voice becoming louder, but not enough to gain anyone's attention around them.

"I was trying to push you away. I wanted to push anyone or anything that cared about me away."

"But why?"

"Because I hated myself. I hated myself and if I let you always be there to care for me, I would feel some type of guilt."

Mia just looks at Lissa not knowing what to say and having already finished her hot chocolate. Lissa continued on to say, "And with that being said, I am sorry," Lissa looks at Mia sincerely, "for pushing you away."

Taking off her sun hat and sitting it on the table along with her black glasses showing her blue eyes. Mia touches Lissa's hand across the table, "I want to apologize also; for not taking the initiative and talking to you I mean the phone works both ways, right? I am sorry."

Lissa smiles brightly feeling a weight lift off her chest, "Does this mean we could be friends like we were?"

Mia took a long time to answer, "Yes, I do suppose so," Mia says jokingly causing herself and Lissa to laugh. After the hard part was over both girls picked up their menus vowing to order all of the drinks they had never had before. Laughing and smiling the entire time they got caught up on each other's lives. It was just like before hanging out together only… Rose wasn't here. Feeling a pang in her heart; that has been here for a while reappear, Lissa knew that everything was yet to be fixed.

* * *

~Jesse

*Ring! Ring! Ring!*

'Hi, you have reached Rose, leave a message and I will get back to you soon.'

"Rose this is like the fiftieth message I've left you call me."

I hang up in frustration throwing my phone at the wall in front of me in frustration and annoyance. I have been sitting on the sofa if not lying in bed all day. I canceled all meetings today because I hadn't talked to Rose ever since she stormed out. This being the longest time we've been away from each other in a while I was devastated when I awoke in the middle of the night and not seeing her sleeping form next to me. A couple minutes later I hear someone knock on my door. I instantly run to open the door to only see…Ralf, instantly killing my hope of it being Rose.

"God, what do you want Ralf?" Jesse says completely annoyed.

"What's wrong Jess, I thought you would be having the time of your life right now," Ralf says walking in and plopping in the chair opposite the sofa Jesse was sitting on.

"Why is that?" Jesse says grumpily as he closes the door and returns to the sofa.

"Dude you are the leader of the mânâ now and you are fucking Rose like crazy, what is there to be upset about."

Sighing Jesse put a hand on his forehead, "Look, I'm not in a good mood right now Ralf."

"Well what's wrong," Ralf asks genuinely concerned (which is a rare side of him he only saves for his best friend-Jesse).

"Rose, she's not talking to me."

Ralf gave Jesse an 'are you serious' look, "Really, Jess why do you care she will come back for sure."

"I don't know Ralf," Jesse says a little depressed.

Seriously Ralf asks, "Don't tell me that you are actually falling for her?"

"….Maybe."

Ralf groans and looks at Jesse with a frown for a moment before smiling, "I get it."

"Get what?"

"Don't worry Jess. Hey, I'll be right back," Ralf says going upstairs.

Jesse sits on the sofa completely ignoring Ralf as he goes upstairs to do whatever; he doesn't really care. When Ralf returns he throws Jesse a smile which Jesse didn't even think to throw back, "I'll see you later Jesse," Ralf says leaving.

"Uh huh," Jesse says still not paying any mind to Ralf right now, but not ignoring him. Becoming even more frustrated as every second goes by that Rose not here with him.

XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

Later that day, around the time where most moroi were preparing for bed Jesse was lying in bed just staring at the ceiling he heard the sound of boots on his hardwood floor. As the footsteps neared Jesse heard a new sound: the sound of roller suit case also. Once the steps came to a stop Jesse sat up. There Rose stood holding the handle of her suitcase in her left hand. When Jesse sat up from where he lied on edge of the bed he just stared at Rose intensely and she stared back just intense. Suddenly there was a flash of lightening outside as it started to rain heavily outside within minutes. Finding her voice Rose spoke breaking the intense silence, "I only came to pack my things."

Jesse didn't say anything for a moment, but when he spoke Rose stiffened, "Can you come here?"

Rose hesitantly comes close to Jesse standing only an inch apart which was an inch to many for Jesse, but he didn't push it, "Why are you leaving me?" Jesse asks softly.

"You know why."

Jesse lowers his head hiding his face from Rose, "I'm sorry Rose."

"…Sorry is just not good enough Jesse."

There was a long silence before Jesse spoke again much quieter, "Do you care about me?"

Shocked Rose stares at Jesse silently before replying, "Of course I do."

"Then why are you leaving. If you cared about me you wouldn't leave."

"Jesse _you_ cheated on _me_. I think I have every right to leave you."

Suddenly Jesse looks up at Rose and stares at her with tear filled blue eyes, Rose's heart instantly crushed and seemed to crumble in pieces once she heard Jesse's desperate voice, "I need you…Rose I need you," Jesse puts both hands on Rose's waist as another flash of lightening shown through the black silk curtains that were closed accept for the split between the two, "I just…need you to tell me you need me back." Lost for words Rose stares at Jesse as he looks up at her with watery eyes, "Please Rose…." Jesse's voice was so broken, "I love you," Jesse finishes tears pouring from his eyes and down his cheeks as he looks down away from Rose

Reaching out with a hesitant hand Rose runs her hand through Jesse's bronze hair before lifting his head gently to look at her. Rose stares at him for a moment as more tears leak from his eyes before kissing him deeply on the lips. The kiss was slow and intense Jesse then moves back breaking the kiss and looks at Rose. Rose didn't know what Jesse wanted until she really looked into his eyes and understood. Leaning down close to Jesse's ear Rose whispers three little, but very powerful words that Jesse was just dying to hear, "I love you."

Jesse's eyes lit up instantly with and with a sultry small smile he pulls Rose closer to him and reaches up with gentle hands and slowly unbuttons Rose's shirt not breaking eye contact. When the shirt is fully unbuttoned Jesse slides the white shirt off her shoulders letting it fall soundlessly on the floor, revealing a black tank top Rose wore underneath along with the necklace Jesse brought her that was hidden underneath the white Van Heusen shirt as well. Taking the necklace in his hand Jesse looked at it turning around between his fingers; it is a Crystal Haze Forget me Knot pendant letting it fall out of his hand Jesse slowly lifts the bottom of Rose's tank top just above her belly button and kisses the skin revealed on both sides of Rose's stomach very softly. Feeling Jesse's lips on her made her body temperature rise. Lifting Rose's shirt above her head keeping eye contact Jesse's eyes then lowers to scan Rose's body, unbuttoning Rose's jeans he pulls them down enough to reveal her black lace panties; that matched her black laced bra, kissing her there too. Looking up at Rose they stared at each other for a beat longer before they just completely lost control….

Clothes scattered around the room and roller suit case forgotten Jesse laid on top of Rose (both under his maroon bed sheets) still inside of her moving at an amazing pace. The two kept eye contact the entire time, not wanting to look away from the others face. Once Jesse picked the pace causing Rose's soft moans to increase as she pulled Jesse closer to her. This felt absolutely amazing to the both of them; they were so close to each other. Rose clenches around Jesse signaling her being close, Jesse dips down and kisses Rose upon her lips nearing his end also. Not wanting this to end… ever Rose pulls Jesse closer. Wanting to be even more closer which seems impossible at this point Jesse looks at Rose and whispers, "I want to be closer to you…." Trying to think (which is nearly impossible at this very moment) how to bring them even closer Jesse says still moving inside of Rose at a slow pace now not wanting to release just yet says desperately, "I want to taste you."

As Jesse looks down at her with pure love and desperation Rose made a decision. Pushing Jesse's head down gently on her exposed neck Rose whispers one word, "Please… I need you."

Kissing the exposed skin of Rose's neck softly Jesse leans in a bit closer before sinking his fangs into Rose's neck. Gasping Rose pulls Jesse closer as he drinks from her enjoying the amazing aphrodisiac high that passes over her immediately. Jesse continues to move inside of Rose and feels her give him a nice tight clutch before releasing. As soon as Rose releases Jesse goes off the edge as well. The feeling intensified as they both released as Jesse drank from Rose. It felt like forever as Jesse continue to drink from Rose, but in reality it was just a matter of minutes. Pulling away from Rose's neck a bit Jesse licks the bite wound he just created clean before sitting up completely to look at Rose with pure awe and satisfaction as he licked his lips. Pulling Jesse in for a deep hard kiss, Jesse licks Rose's tongue which in return Rose tugs on Jesse's bottom lip. Finally after a few more minutes of making out Jesse pulls out of Rose and lies on his back next to her, pulling Rose close to him as they both fall to sleep instantly.

XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

**The link for Rose's necklace is on my profile :)**


End file.
